Star Lords : Galactic Scramble
by Cutewolf1
Summary: Formerly "Anakin, What Are You Thinking?" ; this fic is being re-written. WIP. latest edit : chapter 2
1. PROLOGUE

**STAR LORDS : GALACTIC SCRAMBLE**

* * *

Thank you for reading this fanfiction. Yep, this is my very first fanfiction, and I am still in the process of learning English. This fanfiction was formerly known as "Anakin, What Are You Thinking", but re-written and re-arranged due to much valuable inputs and criticism. Please forgive my bloody grammars, maybe some wrong tenses, and mediocre writing skills. Yep, I'm writing this fanfiction to literally practice my english writing skills. Critics and suggestions will be accepted with open arms.

This AU assumes The Clone Wars until episode "Point of No Return" happened, then jump straight to events in Revenge of The Sith. This AU also use many elements from the Star Wars Extended Universe, but I'll try to make it clear. A very minor point, but in this AU, the standard year notation system used is Great Re-Synchronization ( wiki/Great_ReSynchronization ) instead of BBY/ABY system (well, to be fair, this was the calendar system used in the Prequel Trilogy). I may stretch the dates according to ROTS fanon timeline to adress the disparencies of travelling time through the galaxy, but I will set the battle of Utapau (and thus also the fateful meeting of Anakin Skywalker and Palpatine, the divergence point here) as fixed point at 16:05:22 GrS, just like in Wookieepedia.

By the way, this will be rewrite, rearrangements, and in some aspects, fixing the errors of my previous writings.

Hope you like it and thanks for reading!

( ) = personal toughts

~ ~ = force speaks

*** *** = Important Narrations

* * *

**THE DARK GOD AND THE SLAYER**

* * *

_"The choice is still yours to make..."_

_"How?"_

_"The Future, by its nature, can be changed. Join me, and together we will destroy this Emperor you see in your visions. Then, we shall end war, corruption, and suffering throughout the galaxy."_

_"Will we bring peace?"_

_"Of course..."_

* * *

_"What did he show you?"_

_"I've seen what I become and I cannot let that happen."_

_"And for this, you join him? Your destiny can change just as quickly as the love in one's heart can fade. Nothing is set in stone."_

_"But I will cause so much pain."_

_"If there is to be balance, what you have seen... must be forgotten..."_

* * *

_"My son broke the laws the time and showed you what you should never have seen."_

_"I don't remember."_

_"I have erased that time. We shall never know."_

* * *

_"Father... No! What have you done! It did not have to be this way!"_

_"Yes, my child, it did. You and I are tied together and your strength runs through me. This way, I take your power."_

_"Please, don't die!"_

_"I always knew there was good in you."_

_"It's done..."_

_"And so you have betrayed me, Father."_

_"F... Father... y... you... don't... under... stand..."_

* * *

_Netherworld of The Force :_

"Father... Sister... why are you both restrain my consciousness? even after all of this?"

"No brother... please... we must serve the light..."

"What will be must be... my child..."

"You all betrayed me! YOU ALL BETRAYED ME!"

"No brother... please... the Dark Side is not the way..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH SISTER! YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN FATHER! YOU ARE BOTH NO BETTER THAN ABELOTH!"

***The Son attacks them from the front, but when they try to hold his attack, someone appears from nowhere and attacks them from behind... so suddenly...***

"No... my son... DON'T... WHO... H..."

"Aargh... br... brother... how... could..."

"Well, these two stuffed up self-righteous pricks will soon cease their pitiful existences..." said a mysterious figure who appears so suddenly in the Force.

"Good job, I know I could depend on you for this..." said the Son, acknowledging the mysterious figure.

"S... son... w... why... h... how... he... he..."

"You both will never bring tragedies after tragedies to the Galaxy again..." said the mysterious figure.

"... nooo... h... how... we... never... realize... he... was... with... you..."

"It's too late father... goodbye sister... I am free now..." said the Son while watching the Father and the Daughter cease their existences.

"Shall we continue with our plan?"

"Of course..."

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

16:05:22 GrS

_Obi-Wan's POV : Battle of Utapau, before Obi-Wan's showdown against Grievous :_

Obi-Wan sit inside a Venerator class Star Destroyer, just finished the briefing for the Clones under his commands. Suddenly, he feels something unusual in the Force, something that was painful, yet the Shroud of the Dark Side now recedes and gave him soothing sensations.

(I don't know how to start this... but I have a very bad feeling about this...)

(The Darkness in the Force retreats, and it become clearer... yet, for some reasons, I feel death wails erupted from all corners of the Galaxy. Something big just happened, but I can't point my...)

(Wait... it first feels like... Anakin? Why did our old training bond sent a painful sensation? Did he involved with this? Why did he feels... Dark... FORCE! something is wrong, really wrong...)

(Whatever it was, I will immediately check it after my mission here is complete! Force, guide me...)

*** And so, Obi-Wan does confront Grievous, putting an end to his menace against The Galaxy forever. ***

* * *

_Obi-Wan's POV : After the defeat of Grievous :_

As Obi-Wan climb up the Star Destroyer, he feels strange feelings emanating among the Clone Troopers. At first, he tried to brush that feelings out and focus to the situations, but...

(What's wrong with all of them? Why the tense and heavy atmosphere? What happened?)

Commander Cody and his Clones take a position in front of confused Obi-Wan, Cody personally kneel and hand Obi-Wan his lightsaber in a very polite manner, reminiscing Obi-Wan about... offerings to royalty?

"I am very humbled and honoured to have to return your lightsaber, Your Majesty." said Cody solemnly.

"Cody, your joke does not make sense, we just barely end this mission... wait... why this heavy atmosphere?" said Obi-Wan, confused with this recent antics of the Clones.

"I am very sorry to inform thee, but the Declaration of The New Order has been formally declared, Your Majesty. The corrupt Galactic Republic is no more, replaced by The Galactic Empire."

"What? H... How?"

"Lord Skywalker declared the former Chancellor Palpatine as a traitor. Palpatine was a Sith Lord and has been manipulating the Jedi and the Separatists to fight each others. Palpatine has..."

"Wait... Palpatine... Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord?"

"Yes Your Majesty, Palpatine has used the Republican constitutions and democratic process to gather power for his own end, he planned to exterminate the Jedi using Grand Army of The Republic, via order 66. But now, Palpatine is dead, slain by the valiant Lord Skywalker himself. Lord Skywalker..."

"There was plan to exterminate the Jedi Order... what?"

"Yes, but do not worry about it milord. Lord Skywalker has invoked the Imperial Protocol and the Clone Troopers are no longer has any loyalty to the Grand Army of The Republic. Our loyalty now solely rest with the Imperial Army. Furthermore, Lord Skywalker..."

"Imperial Protocol? What was that?"

"The Imperial Protocol are the secret executive orders of the Clone Army milord. It was written in case the Galactic Republic as an Organization has been outdated and or corrupted, the Republic would be swiftly toppled and replaced by the Galactic Empire... By the way, Lord Skywalker has allready disbanded the Galactic Republic, because it was full of corruptions, anti-Jedi sentiments, and in cahoot with Palpatine. Most of the corrupt and untrusted Senators has been rooted out and executed at the Purge of the Senate, who immediately follows the Declaration of The New Order."

"Senators... Executed...?"

"Of course Your Majesty, now, the Galactic-wide purges for Palpatine's supporters has been declared."

"W... what..."

(Oh NO! I now realize that my bad feelings earlier was... Anakin has been fallen to the Dark Side! he disbanded the Republic, kills a lot of Senators, and declared Galactic-Wide Purge... h... how... This does not make any sense...)

"Your Majesty?"

"Hold on... why... Why are you now refers to me as 'Your Majesty', and not 'General Kenobi'?"

"Well, In my own personal opinion, I'm deeply sorry and I shall ask thee forgiveness to put this upfront, Your Majesty, it seems that Lord Skywalker executed the Imperial Protocol sooner than you intend, Your Majesty."

"WHAT? I... I..."

"Truth to be told, Your Majesty, Thee has been declared as the Emperor of the Galactic Empire when Lord Skywalker invoked the Imperial Protocol. I know this may need formal ceremony, as well as your own public adress to Your Subjects, but as now, both technically and legally, Thou art the Emperor of the Galaxy... Your Majesty Emperor Kenobi..."

"I... am... Em... Emperor?"

And soon after that, all the Clone Troopers present suddenly kneel and bow before Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"ALL HAIL YOUR MAJESTY! EMPEROR KENOBI! LONG LIFE THE GALACTIC EMPIRE"

Obi-Wan was immediately overwhelmed with sheer disbelief, sadness, as well as bewilderment of the recent revelations. He tried to release his emotions to the Force, but he can't do it completely now... so he tries his best to supress his emotions while saying...

"WHAT THE KRIFF ARE YOU THINKING, ANAKIN?"

* * *

_(to be continued)_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The early part of this chapter is a new one, not a rewrite, the later part of this chapter is the rewrite of the former prologue. Yes, the early part is what was happened in Mortis.

Chapter rewritten at 16 March 2013


	2. FALL OF SIDIOUS

( ) = personal toughts

~ ~ = force speaks

*** *** = Important Narrations

* * *

**FALL OF SIDIOUS**

* * *

16:05:22 GrS

_Ahsoka's POV : Coruscant, Galactic Senate Holding Offices :_

Ahsoka is seen walking toward Chancellor Palpatine's office. She was unusually thoughtful, as she feels something is wrong with her Master through their training bond.

(I don't understand about it... Master Skyguy now sit at the Jedi Council, but the other Council members refuse to promote him into Master. Even Obi-Wan does not even try to stand up for him. I feel bad for Skyguy... for the Council does not trust Chancellor Palpatine, and Chancellor Palpatine was the one who promote Skyguy to this position.)

(Perhaps I can help Master Skyguy with this, Chancellor Palpatine is his friend and mentor, by the rule of associations, if I politely ask him to write a letter of reccomendations, perhaps giving an award or two for Skyguy's heroic deeds at the Clone Wars. Perhaps helping him regain the trust of the Jedi Order... Kriff... looks like I'm barging in when they already engaged in a serious discussion.)

"Be careful of the Jedi Anakin... Only through me you can archieve a power... greater than any Jedi... Learn to know the dark side of the Force, and... save..." said Palpatine when Ahsoka comes barging in through the open door.

"I... I'm sorry your excellency, master Skywalker... I'm here to..." Ahsoka said stutteringly due to barging in at awkward times.

"S... Snips? Why are you here?..." said Anakin, confused and somewhat ashamed because his Padawan barging in without permission.

"I... I forgot too... a... I'll close the Door..." said Ahsoka, still stuttering, while reflexively close the door.

"Perhaps you should give your Padawan more lessons on etiquette my son... and why did she stays here instead of leaving?" said Palpatine, annoyed with this sudden interruptions.

"I'm sorry sir... looks like we just have another guest then..." said Anakin, tries to break the tension while planning to scold Ahsoka later for her lack of politeness.

~"How did he know about Dark Side stuffs, I wonder..."~ looks like Anakin project his mind in the force towards her.

"Umm... I'm sorry your excellency... but may I ask about... wait a minute... how did you know that dark side stuffs? They never told us that much in the Jedi Temple." said Ahsoka.

"Err... Snips... this... this was..." said Anakin, fidgeting and nervous.

"I think only sithies like that old grumpy gramps Dooku, that bald harpy Ventress, or that retard Darth Maul knows about Sith stuffs! I just want to ask if..." Ahsoka said innocently.

A little of uneasy silence, and for a fraction of seconds a rather heavy presence of the Dark Side exist in this room, Palpatine lost control on his composure, his eyes glowing sightly yellow and dark side clearly emanates from his position. Feeling something is wrong, Ahsoka and Anakin exchanged glances, and before Anakin can think on anything, he reflexively brandishing his lightsaber!

"YOU'RE THE SITH LORD WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR!" said Anakin while activating his lightsaber.

"WHAT?" And before Ahsoka can really understood what just happened, suddenly a blast of force lightning flying towards her. Hitting her cleanly... and she quickly fall unconscious... but just before she was really unconscious, she managed to utter a desperate help via her training bond with Anakin.

~"Skyguy... help meeeee..."~ and she collapsed on the floor, all her visions going pitch black and she immediately lose her consciousness.

* * *

_Anakin's POV : Immediately :_

(I don't believe it! H... How... Lightning...? Snips?)

"SNIPS!" said Anakin, taken off guard by Palpatine's sudden attack on Ahsoka.

~"Skyguy... help meeeee... acckkk... Palpatine kill me... avenge me... please... don't trust him..."~ said Ahsoka via their training bond.

"Snips! don't..." Anakin is now panicked because Palpatine kill his Padawan in front of him, so suddenly.

~"Skyguy... don't trust him... kill him... make him pay... he will betray you... sooner or later... kill him..."~ said Ahsoka further, and at the same time, Anakin feels the Force starts to scream around him.

At this point, Palpatine looks as if he tried to sense as if someone was behind him, but before he do or say anything, his concentration is broken, because Anakin start to gather all his anger and Dark Side now start to engulf him.

"Anakin, it's not..." Palpatine tries to argue with Anakin, but Anakin quickly cut his speech.

"YOU KILL MY PADAWAN! YOU KILL SNIPS!" Anakin said, all while seething in anger, his eyes now turned intense yellow like a burning sun. Palpatine was torn between pleased and shocked. Pleased because Anakin has fallen to the Dark Side, but... understandably shocked because his murderous anger directed specifically to him.

"She's only a sniveling dog my son... And something is wrong here..." said Palpatine while trying to tell Anakin, that something is wrong in this room.

~"Sniveling dog? He thinks I was a sniveling dog! Who's to say he don't think your mother was a sniveling dog? Padme was a sniveling dog too?"~ said Ahsoka through the Force.

(My mother? Padme? PADME? PALPATINE DARES TO CALL MY MOM AND PADME A SNIVELING DOG?)

"YOU LIE TO ME! YOU CALL THEM SNIVELING DOGS?" said Anakin angrily.

"T... I beg you Anakin, take my knowledge, only the Dark Side could save your wife... And this was not..." Palpatine speak softly as if he tries to inform something, but Anakin cut his speech again.

"YOU LIE TO ME! PADME! YOU NEVER WANT TO SAVE PADME!"

"I can save Padme Anakin, I beg you to trust me, together we will..."

~"He will not save Padme... he will kill Padme as soon as she become useless to his plan..."~ Ahsoka's voice speaks again... sending Anakin further towards the Dark Side.

"YOU BETRAY ME!"

"Your minds betray yourself, Anakin, use your senses! Something is wrong here!"

~"He betrays you Skyguy... avenge me... kill him... save Padme... kill him..."~

(KRIFF IT! PALPATINE SHOULD PAY FOR ALL HIS BETRAYAL! I MUST MAKE HIM PAY! I MUST MAKE HIM SUFFER! HE WILL PAY FOR THIS!)

*** Anakin vents all his anger, his sadness for the loss of loved one, and he screams with all his might! He raises his lightsaber high, and he utters a loud monstrous howl, just like a thousand rampaging Krayt Dragons. He jumps and attack Palpatine with a furious downward strike.***

"Use your senses Anakin! Use the Dark Side to sense that..." said Palpatine while dodging Anakin's brutal attack, while calmly retrieve his own lightsaber from it's hiding place, and soon start to use Makashi defenses to shield himself against Anakin's lightsaber.

"I KILL YOU! I KILL YOU! I KILL YOU TO DEATH!" Anakin angrily snaps all while brutally pounding Palpatine's Makashi defenses with his Djem So attacks.

"Use your senses Anakin! I want you to be my Apprentice. I will save Padme. But you must use your senses! Some..." said Palpatine, all while trying to defend himself as well as searching the room for something. But Anakin didn't know about this and keep pressing his attack, all while drowning himself in anger.

"I'LL NEVER EVER TRUST YOUR LIES! I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS TREACHERY!" said Anakin while doing another series of brutal downward cuts, knowing that Palpatine's Makashi defenses start to falter under his sheer strength.

"Hear me Anakin! I am your mentor! SOMETHING IS WRONG! USE YOUR SENSES! I always watch you since you're just a little confused boy! I always here to hear your problems! I always here to save..." said Palpatine while trying to keep up with Anakin's strength, who keep increasing alongside his anger.

"YOU'LL NEVER SAVE ANYONE! THE SITH CAN ONLY DESTROY EVERYTHING! YOUR APPEARANCES AND CLOSENESS TO ME ARE NOTHING BUT LIES!" said Anakin while attempting to do a brutal sai cha cut, only for Palpatine to block it with a blade lock near his neck, visibly strained to hold his attack.

"We can end the Jedi and save Padme!" said Palpatine while trying to keep his composure under such brutal attack.

"NO! I WILL SAVE THE JEDI, I WILL SAVE PADME! I WILL SAVE BOTH! ESPECIALLY PADME!" said Anakin while he suddenly feels the compulsion to lift his left arm and hear something in the Force...

~"Focus your hatred toward him... focus it... He must die! He must pay for this! He. Must. DIE!"~

"WAAAAAGGGHH WHAAAOOOOLL!" And with this beastly howl, Anakin release an intense red force lightning towards Palpatine. Almost took him off guard, as he reflexively block the attack with his own blue force lightning, but he was visibly in pain since Anakin almost caught him unprepared.

*** After seeing that Anakin was now totally lost in the Dark Side. With his anger 'misdirected' towards him, and he can sense something was wrong, but Anakin didn't. Palpatine sheds his mask and slips into his Darth Sidious persona, for now, his best hope is beat some sense into Anakin, and then hopefully investigate this afterwards. Darth Sidious switch his stances to Juyo so he can counter Anakin's brutal attacks. In the background, as the fights drag on, more and more things are overthrown and crushed due to the sheer force presence. But now, instead of triggering an alarm to the other Jedi or the security forces, looks like Palpatine's force dampening, and sound dampening layers installed at his office (for precautions against Jedi intel activities) now backfires on him. His insistence of the holovideo monitoring system only relayed directly to his own workstations did not help either, there is no way to know what happened inside unless you are either inside this very room, or sit at Palpatine's personal workstation at 500 Republica (which was unlikely). He knows no one will come to help him... he must end this fight quickly. ***

"YOU USE THE DARK SIDE, BUT I AM MASTER OF THE DARK SIDE! JOIN ME! AND TOGETHER WE WILL BRING PEACE TO THE GALAXY!" said Palpatine while countering Anakin's frenzied attacks blow-for-blow.

"YOU BETRAY ME!" answered Anakin while blasting his red force lightning several times, only to be mostly blocked or countered by Palpatine's own force lightning.

They both now put a distance towards each others, Sidious readying himself at the center, readying himself, Anakin subconsciously position himself to protect Ahsoka's limp body near the door, both protecting her... and make sure Palpatine will not escape.

"JOIN ME ANAKIN! USE YOUR SENSES! PROBE THE FORCE! THERE IS SOMETHING..." said Sidious, but Anakin, instead of let Palpatine finishes his speech, simply blast his red force lightning again. Forcing Palpatine to block his attack with his own blue force lightning again, this time locking them in an all out lightning duel.

"JOIN YOU?! AT THE EXPENSE OF PADME? THE JEDI?! NEVER! YOU KILLED SNIPS! YOU MUST DIE!" said Anakin while concentrated on all his rage, all his suffering! His memory at the death of his mother! His massacre of the Tusken Raiders! His anger over Palpatine's betrayal of him! His fear over Padme's death in his visions! His anger over Ahsoka's death by Palpatine's hands! His glaring yellow eyes intensified, his red blasts of force lightning, although lacking in finesse and accuracy, makes up with sheer raw power.

His red lightnings slowly but surely overpowering Sidious' refined blue force lightnings. The force duels between raw and brutal force lightnings, against experienced, precise, and deadly blue force lightnings, was slowly but surely won by Anakin's raw power. Sidious tries to surge his most powerful attacks out of desperation and fear of Anakin's raw power, but his attempt backfired, as now Anakin's sheer power overpowers him and blast him towards the wall, forcing him to draw further in the force, but he still can't defends against the effects on his body, his face starts to deform and pain overwhelm his senses. True, he did plan to deform himself as a way to gain sympathies, but this was too much earlier for his taste... and several times more painful. He can't do anything than exerting all his strength to keep standing, all while desperately block Anakin's raw power.

"I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER! NO MATTER WHAT! I'LL DESTROY YOU! I'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR! PALPATINE!" said Anakin while unleashing all his power into a great electric surge, the resulting explosion throws Palpatine to the wall, real hard (to the level that it formed a crack in the wall).

"I... I did not kill her Anakin... she... she..." Palpatine tried to inform Anakin that he does not kill Ahsoka, but instead of listening his plead, Anakin raise his left hand in a choking position. Immediately, Palpatine was force choked and raised up to the air, making he struggle to even uttering further words.

"YOU KILLED HER!" said Anakin while tightening his choke.

"Your apprentice... she... can live... I... will..." said Palpatine desperately.

"NO! YOU ARE THE SITH! YOU WANT TO KILL ALL THE JEDI!"

"She... could... be... ... ... hands... of..."

"THAT'S IT! I'LL CUT YOUR HANDS!" Anakin then slice Palpatine's hands! Both Hands!

"AAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHHH!... no!... not... she... ehh... ffff... ffffff..."

"FEET? THAT'S IT! I'LL CUT YOUR FEET!" Anakin then slash Palpatine's knees, severing both his feet!

"AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHH!... I... Si... th..."

"SITH? SITH? I'LL MAKE YOU ***BEEP***!" And he use the force to crush Palpatine's stomach downwards... / I will mercifully not describe the effects since this fanfic rating was only 'T' not 'M' /

*** And so... after Palpatine was brutally humiliated, drained of force powers, and hang literally at his mercy. Anakin stabs Palpatine's torso multiple times with his lightsaber, blasts him several times with force lightnings, and end his brutal overkill with a sai cha (decapitation) cut. Palpatine's tortured heads rolling at the floor while his mangled torso fall in his own / I do not describe this /. ***

"Palpatine... dead... finally..."

"Pal... pa... tine... said..."

"He could save Padme..."

"P..."

"WHAT HAVE I DONE... WHAT HAVE I DONE..." and Anakin's eyes now slowly revert back towards his usual blue eyes.

*** After exerting such tremendous strength, Anakin is now kneeling and panting heavily... he starts to think on his actions... which cause him to panic, since... well... he just kill someone who could prevent Padme's death... not to mention he remembers that Palpatine was his close friend and mentor for years... even after the reveal that he was the Sith Lord... the thought that he could brutally kill Palpatine like this was... too much... too heavy burden... and the Dark Side... ***

"Sky... Guy..." said Ahsoka, startling Anakin back to reality and he slowly looks back towards her. He sees Ahsoka, struggling herself to raise from her prone position, staring wide eyed at the brutal carnage that just happened.

"Snips! You! YOU ARE ALIVE!" said Anakin, while limping his way toward Ahsoka and before she could say anything, he desperately hugs her while crying his heart out.

"I... I'm... alive... master... y... you saved me..." said Ahsoka.

"You alive... thank the Force!..." said Anakin while tightening his hug, and cry his heart out.

"Master!... I... can't... breathe... too... tight..." said Ahsoka. Anakin release his hug and start helping Ahsoka to stand up.

"Master Skyguy... you... use... the Dark Side..."

"Y... yes snips... I... I lost control..."

"Palpatine... is the Sith Lord?"

"Yes... I know this was so sudden... I didn't know what should I do... I... I..."

"But you do that to save me... to save the Jedi... to save... Padme?"

"Err... Snips... could you keep the later a secret?"

"You're in love with Padme! Your previous worries about your visions is about Padme!"

"Eeennggg... Snips... can you keep this as a secret, I don't want her to die in childbirth..."

"You're the one who knock Padme up! GASP!"

"Err... Snips... She's my wife... secret wife, but wife nonetheless. We kept our marriage secret from the Jedi, only her immediate families and close, non-Jedi friends knows.

"Duh! I should've known it from how you both acts! You and Padme are obviously..."

"Well... long story Snips... you know... that stupid Jedi Codes about attachments..."

"Palpatine... no... Darth Sidious said that he could save Padme?"

"E... err... looks like I killed him..."

"Ewww... master... that was too brutal for your usual stuffs..."

"Err... sorry Snips... I desperately use the Dark Side to fight him... you feel his power, right..."

"That's true master... he's really powerful, but... but... well... you saved me master!"

"Looks like Dark Side tend to do stuffs in a messy way like this... he... he could save Padme..."

"Let's not talking about that, master Skyguy! Palpatine's sithy remains are disgusting! Ewww... and you said he could save Padme?"

"He said something about the teaching of Darth Plagueis the wise... and..."

"Why not try to look at the Jedi Temple archieves for holocrons? At the Masters' archieve..."

"Well, since they deny me the rank of Master..."

"Why not try to simply break into... err... by the way, what will we do with all this mess?" Ahsoka now remembers all the mess that happened here... also because Palpatine's remains stinks.

"Err... I dunno..."

"By the way Snips, I think you said something about my mom and Padme through the force... did you?

"Your mom? and I never know about Padme before you..."

"Just forget it, perhaps the Force tries to warn me, now what shall we..."

"Master Skyguy! You just kill the Republic's number one man, the head of state, the head of the Senate!"

"Well, he did say something about destroying the Jedi..."

"What was that... I feel as if the force tries to tell us towards something master..."

"I feel that as well Snips... Let's have a good look on this, shall we?"

*** They both stumble upon a datapad, labelled [TOP SECRET: THE EXECUTIVE ORDERS OF THE CLONE TROOPERS]. Out of curiousity, they open the content and look upon it's data. And well, something in the force tells them that... ***

"HOLY KRIFFIN SITH HELL! HOW?!"

"The Hell with this order 66?"

"I don't know Snips, let's see how we can circumvent the Senate! Circumvent the senate..."

"The senate is corrupt, and most is filled with anti-Jedi sentiments remember?"

"Yeah, I know that Snips... Padme always told me about that... we will save the Jedi! I'll looking for some loophole in this executive order!"

*** they spend some time looking at the documents, and found something ***

"What? Your name is already listed as Lord Executor in this [IMPERIAL PROTOCOL] lists?"

"And Willhuff Tarkin as one of the Grand Moffs... but Tarkin is my friend!"

"But Skyguy!"

"Wilhuff can't be the bad guy! I knew him! He must be like me, just used by Palpatine! He's my friend!"

"Mitth'raw'nurudo, Gilad Pellaeon, Conan Antonio Motti, Rodin Hilan Verpalion, Bevel Lemelisk, Cassio Tagge, Moradmin Bast... almost everyone in this section are familiar Republican officers... they are Tarkin's friends!"

"No way! They are the best officers in the Navy! They must just be used by Palpatine too! I'll ask Wilhuff about them..."

"And this Mas Ammeda, Sly Moore, Sate Pestage..."

"Screw them! I'll ask Wilhuff about his friends, and inform them of this Imperial Protocol, Other Republican navy officers that was Palpatine's underlings but not Wilhuff Tarkin's friends shall be purged!"

"As you wish Skyguy..."

* * *

_Qui-Gon Jinn's force ghost POV : at the time just before Ahsoka barged into the room :_

"No Anakin... don't... DON'T FALL TO HIS TRAP! ANAKIN!" said Qui-Gon Jinn, desperately trying to warn Anakin to not fall to the Dark Side, to no avail.

"Excuse me Qui-Gon, we must talk..." suddenly another invisible force ghost startled Qui-Gon from behind.

"Mas... Master Dooku! How? But... you..."

"While you learn the way of the Whills, I've learned from Darth Andeddu's holocron, this was no problem..."

"You betray the Republic! You dare to betray the Jedi! What was in your mind? Do you plan to make Anakin betray the Jedi too? Are you deliberately dies so you can manipulate the events from behind?"

"No... I swear on my honour as Count of Soreeno, Anakin Skywalker will not betray the Jedi... and my own death was not in my plan. Darth Sidious betrayed me when he ordered Skywalker to execute me."

"Why are you here? I will never let you..."

"Let's talk outside, shouldn't we? We all know that you cannot let Palpatine sense us, and cause our existence to go into nothingness... because you know your duty with the living world does not end yet..."

"B... but..."

"Trust me Qui-Gon... I am certain that Skywalker will not hear our voices at this point, even if we shout through the netherworld dimension, and if we try show ourselves, Palpatine will attack us and thus our second chances... will end..."

*** At this point, Ahsoka barge into Palpatine's office, Qui-Gon doesn't say anything, but he feels a kind of faint force presence was tagging behind her... ***

"I am not that naive, Master Dooku, I felt there was..." said Qui-Gon, but Count Dooku's ghost quickly shove him out of the room just before the door was closed (the door and the entirety of the room was force-dampened, the force ghosts can actually bypass it, but cannot know what happened beneath the force-repelling-layer).

"MASTER DOOKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY? WHY YOU TRY TO BETRAY THE JEDI THE SECOND..."

"I am not betraying the Jedi again Qui-Gon... Please... you must know that..."

"I will not let..."

"Please trust me this time Qui-Gon... We have a plan to save the Jedi..." said Dooku with a sly grin on his face.

"Ma... Master Dooku... please..."

"Trust me Qui-Gon... I will not betray the Jedi for a second time..."

* * *

_Force ghost POV in that room : immediately :_

"Well, directing this naive Padawan to close the door was easy... That old Jedi's ghost must not directly see this..." said a mysterious figure.

"Now, it's my time to act... let's start with the fireworks..." said the Son... who slips behind Palpatine, then immediately fire a blue force lightning, set to stun, towards the unsuspecting Ahsoka, while deliberately uncover his power at the same time, making as if the Dark Side actually emanating from Palpatine himself.

*** you know what happened afterwards right? so let's skip this... ***

"Haha... you mimic that girl's voice perfectly!" said the mysterious figure.

"Oh.. please shut up... just watch the Chosen One slay Sidious, the last of the Sith, will you?" said the Son.

"DIE SITH! DIE!"

"Aren't you a Sith Lord yourself? Caedus? You know our agreements to use the Chosen One for creating a new Sith Brotherhood, not destroy the Sith."

"Hey... don't call me with that name please, just call me Jacen... you know, after killing my sister... I end up killing my mom, my uncle, and my little cousin... count my uncle twice after my little cousin since his force ghost appears again to prevent me from erasing the time... and they always called me Caedus instead of Jacen. Must admit my Sith name leave a bad taste in my mouth. They never know that I never plan for their death to be permanent, and thus, they tried to sabotage my undoing of the space-time. They gave all their remaining force powers to uncle Luke's soul so he can end my attempts to destroy the space-time existences. We end up fighting, but it caused me to overdo my work... I just want to save my brother and use him to build a Sith Brotherhood... but well, since I've end up decades earlier here and allready became the Abomination of Time... I'll try to make the best of it." said the mysterious person who revealed to be Jacen Solo (call him Darth Caedus if you want).

"Duh... don't get in that softy spots you whiner... You destroy every space-time existences up to recently and everyone you know exist no more as their existence in your timeline! You are the Abomination of Time now, and please act like a proper Eldritch Abomination do! Let's focus back to this fight, we will get our turn again when Palpatine finally slain!"

"It's not my fault I got this whiner gene from both my dad and my grandpa!" whines Jacen.

"Well? looks like Sidious is clearly losing now... let's wait..." said the Son, and now they both watch the duel again, occassionally dodging stray force lightnings (Anakin still suck at aiming his force lightnings).

*** Now just after Palpatine was decapitated by Anakin. ***

Palpatine's soul tries his best to hold on, despite all the raging pain and his diminished power... He tries his best to crawl in the force... He curses his lack of foresight in this. He curses the Force, because the cloning technology to grow a stable clone of Force sensitives did not exist... yet. Now... all his chance was to find an untrained, unsuspecting force sensitive to be possessed... perhaps... possessing this Togruta... or possessing someone else... Sly Moore or...

"Ehem ehem... do you think you can escape with this? Sidious?" said the Son, startling Darth Sidious' exhausted force ghost.

"W... Whooo... are... you... wh..." said Sidious when Jacen's force ghost suddenly kick him.

"Well, you deserve death... final death... total destruction of all your existence!" said Jacen.

"And don't think we're not powerful enough to do it Sidious... at this point, even that old Jedi's force ghost can slay you... even when he was a light side force ghost, you know... every force ghosts can harm another force ghosts in the nether world, and your power was almost totally depleted..." said the Son.

"Noooo... NOOOOO... Don't... I'm too weak... I surrender... please... have mercy... I don't..." said Sidious, pleading his existence not to be erased.

"Well, how pathetic for you to beg for your lowly life Sidious... to a traitor like you... you deserve nothing but total immolation of your soul..." said Count Dooku, who enter his room alone.

"Where is your old Padawan's ghost Dooku?" said the Son.

"Simple, I just conviced him to follow Kenobi instead... Qui-Gon will never know our business here..." said Dooku.

"Lord... Tyrannus... how... why?" said Sidious, more shocked to see Dooku's force ghost also present.

"Well, but then... you should know this... Galactic Empire still must arise... just without you at the top... The Chosen One will bring an era of Darkness to protect the Galaxy! He will form a new Brotherhood of the Sith... without the instability, infighting, and the pointless backstabbing tendencies!" said Jacen.

"W... Who... are... you..." asked Sidious, he obviously did not know who Jacen Solo is.

"An Abomination of Time, that never exist at every time and space... the being that should never exist but exist... the Paradox... I'm here to stop you." said Jacen Solo.

"Just kill him allready, the Galaxy will do much better without him..." said Count Dooku, impatient about killing his former master.

"Well, let's suggest the Chosen One to be the next Sith Emperor... wait... he already execute the imperial protocol... " said the Son.

"Hope he's smart enough to guess..." said Count Dooku.

"The emperor is... what... Obi-Wan Kenobi?... EMPEROR? WHAT THE... K... Kenobi?... NOOOOOO!" said the Son... suddenly bewildered... because at this point, Anakin put Obi-Wan at the position of Emperor instead of himself.

"Ouch! Ben Kenobi accidentally installed as The Emperor! I wonder what will uncle Luke said about that if his future consciousness was still alive!" said Jacen.

"Looks like we forgot to suggest the Chosen one to take the position of Emperor by force... he does not know that the training I've ordered for the Clone Troopers means they will respect strength, all that he must do is simply claim 'NO! The Galaxy Belongs to ME! after killing Sidious' and he will be The Emperor... duh... What should we do now?" said Count Dooku, who are now in facepalm position.

*** The Son and Jacen Solo also do the facepalm, all while still restraining Sidious' force ghost with their other hands and feet. ***

"Nooo... My Empire... My SITH Empire!... Hijacked..." Darth Sidious wails.

"Let's kill his pathetic existence first..." said the Son.

"Good idea..." said Count Dooku.

"Yeah... one, two, three..." said Jacen.

*** And as soon as Jacen said three, they all attacked Sidious' force ghost with all their might, as the result, Sidious' conciousness will never return to the living world... his every existence in the universe utterly shattered and immolated, never be anything more than memory... at last, the Galaxy is free from him. ***

"So, what should we do?... considering I just told Qui-Gon to go to Kenobi... Damn! Qui-Gon will think we deliberately set Obi-Wan Kenobi as the Emperor..." said Count Dooku.

"This... Is... Accident..." said the Son.

"NOT MY FAULT!" said Jacen.

* * *

_(to be continued)_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is a rewrite of the former chapter 2 : Fall of Sidious, done as March 17. This chapter is superficially same before the rewrite, but the implications are very-very different. The Son, Dooku, and Jacen clearly plays their manipulations in the background. Poor Qui-Gon... he can't see the other two force ghost clearly. Because Dooku keep him from directly sense what was wrong. Of course, that means he could only sense something is wrong about Dooku, but can't really put his finger on the other two. Speaking on which, what will he say when he knows that Obi-Wan was apparently chosen into the position of Emperor... by Count Dooku?

Palpatine was canonically masters of all lightsaber techniques, but after watching his duel with Darth Maul (and Savage Opress in "The Lawless"), as well as skimming Darth Plagueis novel again, his aggressive lightsaber techniques in this chapter changed from Djem So into Juyo. There is three reasons, he used Jar Kai with Juyo elements in his fights against Maul and Opress, he personally trained Maul and Maul did favoured the Juyo stances, and last but not least, Plaqueis specifically trained him to master the most difficult lightsaber techniques (which was form VII : Juyo ; the other form VII : Vaapad was developed by Nick Fury, err... Mace Windu, and only Sora Bulq and Depa Billaba learned about it).

Speaking of which... yes, the other mysterious force ghost is nothing else than Jacen Solo, lol. This means, this fic assumes that the novel Legacy of The Force : Invincible ; take an alternate ending, which was Jacen kills Jaina and suceeded with his plan, not otherwise. Luke? you want Luke to also go back in time and try to fix things up as well? Sorry, Jacen successfully destroyed the time until the point that he meets with the Son. To be fair, he tries to undo the time so he can save Anakin (Solo) from death... knowing full well that his particular existence will become Paradox in Time and thus become Abomination of Time. But apparently he overdo his efforts (due to Luke bothering him while he tries to undo the space-time) and land at the time of Clone Wars... so he tries to make the best thing possible...

And how they say Sidious is the last Sith? they don't know about Darth Maul? Lost Tribe of the Sith? WHAT? Well, this implies they are not really know about everything, as opposed to being omniscient force-ghost (from the future that never exist anymore, in case of Jacen). Well, they actually want Anakin to form a new Sith Brotherhood... but... so, Obi-Wan Kenobi roped as the emperor is not their plan? And will they sucessfully corrupt Anakin and Obi-Wan to form a new Sith Brotherhood...?

Edited again at March 18, repairing major screw ups in the force ghosts parts.


	3. OPPORTUNISTS

Well, thanks for all the kind reviews :D hope you're really happy with this new chapter :D I decide to put the details of Imperial Protocol first, for some reasons... (no not for the sake of spoiling suspenses, but it actually has something to do with later parts of this AU) ...

( ) = personal toughts

~ ~ = force speaks

*** *** = background narrations

* * *

**THE IMPERIAL PROTOCOL**

_Anakin's POV: Just after he kills Darth Sidious... and now frantically tries to save the Jedi_

(Allright, let me think again, about my very very recent decisions that I've made under extreme stress, and not mentioning my liberal use of the Dark Side.)

(First, I didn't really know the reasons how this happened! If only Snips never barged into this fated 'discussion', and Palpatine didn't try to kill Snips, perhaps I will be a Sith now, to save Padme... hmm... perhaps it's a better way? but...)

(Second, but my adventure in the Clone Wars, alongside Obi-Wan and Snips, did make me treasure some of my Jedi Comrades, as if they are my own family... well, I don't care much if that bald bantha-headed Windu or little old troll Yoda is the one who mattered, but as long as they are not some bunch of self-righteous stick-in-the-ass goody two shoes Jedi, they are my family.)

(And third, I did start to suspect... breaking and entering Jedi archieves on holocrons may be much, much, easier... especially with accomplices... and if I play my cards right, everything would be in complete chaos, so all I need to beware is that loudmouthed old hag Jacosta Nu, and that blind creepy guy Jarec. Just knock em out and torture them with my new dark side powers so they will spill the secrets of the holocrons)

(Lastly, for the fourth... perhaps I'll comm Padme first to ask when She's expecting to deliver our Child, She must knew that from her routine appointments with Royal Nubian doctors (who are sworn for utmost secrecy of their clients)

"Snips, please go to the control mainframe and initiate temporary lockdown in this sections, so nobody will barge here as I do the confirmations of Imperial protocol to the Clone Commanders."

"As you wish master!"

(And now... Padme goes first then...)

***Anakin moves to the nearest, relatively untouched corner, and start comming Padme***

_/ Anakin called Padme's Commlink Number /_

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

***Padme's hologram shown on the comm***

"Ani! What happened?"

"Err... nothing Padme... err..."

"Don't try to lie on me Ani! You look worn out and panic! And your voice is shaking... What's wrong... Is that about your dream again?"

"No... oop... YES! YES!..."

"Please Ani, I'm not going to..."

"Padme, just answer me, whenareyouexpectedtolabor!"

"What?"

"When are our child are expected to be born?!"

"Oh... that's a secret Ani"

"I really need it Padme! I swear! I REALLY REALLY need it to put my mind in Peace!"

"Please honour my request to keep..."

"DAMN IT! ECHUTA! FOR THE SAKE OF KRIFFIN BANTHA! PLEASE!"

"ANI! Your Language!"

"... / Uncontrolled Sobs and Screams and Wails coming from Anakin / ... "

"Allright Ani... I'm sorry..."

"Sorry too Padme... I'm... HECK! Please Padme, I really need the time you're expected to give birth to our child... ... ... ... for coordinating some Jedi business so I can be at your side..."

"Oh..."

"Please... Padme... please..."

"Well, actually, it's expected about three weeks to a month from now..."

"Thanks Padme, I love you..."

"Ani... wait..."

"Do not try to contact me till I contact you again Padme... I'm currently in a top secret assignments directly from the Council!"

"OH"

***Comlink Off***

(Well, that's take care of Padme... damn it! I feel soo... guilty about making her cry... again... now... time to do this stuffs with the Clone Troopers... but first... let's take...)

(note to self : MAKE SURE TO REPLACE ALL REFERENCES TO SITH WITH JEDI ; MAKE SURE YOU PUT EVERYTHING CORRECTLY ; MAKE SURE TO PUT FRIENDS WHO ALSO PUT ON THE LIST CLEAN ... well, all done...)

***Go to Chancellor's ultra-high priority communication centre, putting the required channel and encryptions, and most importantly, Anakin did put enough attention to use his supposed authorithy as the Executor of the Galactic Empire***

_/ dialing to all top Clone Commander's comlinks /_

* * *

"Attention, this is both IMPORTANT AND IMMEDIATE BROADCAST, all Clone Commanders who receive this broadcast are required to relay this broadcast to the default communication links downwards."

"VERIVICATION CODE IS 'V' 'A' 'D' 'E' 'R'"

"This is General Anakin Skywalker, and with this broadcast, I hereby inform that Chancellor Palpatine is a traitor to our cause, and with following attached holovideo, are proven to be the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, who are using Galactic Republic constitution to drag the Galaxy into needless wars with the Separatists."

***Playing a shorthened version of Anakin's Duel Against Palpatine in his office***

***Anakin's figure is now shown again in the broadcast***

"The Republican constitutions are proven to be severely corrupted and inefficient. The Politicians are mostly untrusted. And now, here, I hereby invoke the IMPERIAL PROTOCOL and WITHDRAW REPUBLICAN CONSTITUTION INDEFINITELY"

"And now, with my power as the Lord Executor of the Galactic Empire, I hereby declare that every Clone Troopers' loyalty are now firmly with Galactic Empire, who shall be shall follow my orders as the Lord Executor of the Galactic Empire as well as..."

***this section is played as quickly as possible inside Anakin's mind, all happened in two seconds***

(Ooops... damn kriffin it! I forgot this most important detail... Empire... needs Emperor... Dang! Sith! Kriff! Who's the one I can put as the Emperor? ... COMEONTHINKFASTANAKIN! ... who?... who?... definitely not me... I'm allready Executor and damn Palpatine into deepest Sith Hell for making the office of Executor and Emperor shall be filled with different persons! Who then? The one who I could fully trust? Snips as empress? yucks, technically Emperor is my master and superrior... Empress Padme? Damn, I don't want to get her get her big tiring job and died because overworking as Empress... damn... wait... I know someone who I trust... someone who could be my Master! Someone who I can depend on! YES! YES! THANK THE FORCE!...!"

***now returns***

"... the Jedi Emperor of The Galactic Empire! OBI-WAN KENOBI!"

"This IMPERIAL PROTOCOL broadcast shall be considered as top secret until the formal broadcast made in the Senate hall, which would give further details and effects of the Declaration of the New Order. Until then, all Clone Troopers shall keep focusing on the current missions without revealing their true loyalty."

"And under no conditions all Clone Troopers shall receive orders directly counterproductive with the interests of the Galactic Empire, under no conditions all Clone Troopers shall do further orders unless it was coming directly from the Lord Executor of the Galactic Empire, until the Declaration of the New Order are done in the Senate."

"IMPERIAL PROTOCOL ARE COMPLETE"

"Lord Executor Skywalker Out"

* * *

~Snips, the Imperial Protocol are done~

***Snips enter back to Skyguy's current Room***

"Master Skyguy! I heard that you..."

"Pick Obi-Wan as the Emperor... yes"

***Snips rolling on the floor, launghing***

"Master I can't wait to see his face when he hear he's the Emperor!"

"But Snips! One preparations is complete, now let me handle communication with Rex and 501st legions, as well as picking the ARC troopers to help us storm inside the Senate"

"But Skyguy, how to make sure all the corrupt Senators are there?"

"Easy Snips, I'll broadcast a textual command from Chancellor's office to all the Senators for some 'URGENT SESSIONS' with 'EXTREMELY IMPORTANT' priorities"

"Are you sure we can storm them with just two of us and some ARC troops?"

"Trust me Snips, I'm a master tactician"

"And your tactics are usually... charge the enemy and pound em with lightsaber till drop..."

***cue irritated look on Anakin's face***

"Listen Snips, do you think we may need help for doing the coordinations?"

"I can call some one of my trusted, fellow padawan friends, who are fortunely just near here..."

"Who?"

"Mariss Brood is on the nearby Supermarket, just the next building here for routine grocery duties, by the way I just contact her, and she was also with her master, Kazdan Paratus, who are using his droids to help with grocery run as usual..."

"Perfect... they can help with coordinating the attacks on the corrupt politicians"

"Glad to see you use my suggestion master!"

"Allright Snips, have you collected some of the Required evidences as well?"

"Here's Palpatine's lightsaber Skyguy, and oh, the datapads"

"And don't forget contact Rex!"

"Allright!"

_(to be continued)_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
Don't worry, Carnage in da Senate would be follow soon... as well as Obi-Wan's "discussion" with Mace Windu... Perhaps I'll pick a coin and see which one should be put in order first. Either Windu meet Obi-Wan and Carnage in the Senate will be shown as Flashback, or by linear telling... you can pick ;)

Well, I know, _this may seem rushed_ lol, but I'll tell ya something :D I'm currently studied English to take TOEFL test, so I can apply for overseas graduate reseacrh scholarships (havin finished my undergraduate study here), my seniors in the university suggest me to try writing stories (and by extension, fanfics) on the internet, so _I can learn how to polish my writing skills as well as my volcabularies and creativities._ Of course, all suggestions are highly respected and I'm now trying to improve my grammar skills too... (and learning how to write academic papers in english is under way too)

Thank You for reading!


	4. ELEGY TO THE FALLEN REPUBLIC

Allright, here we go again... many thanks for the reviews, and some extremely useful insights on grammatical corrections :D, thanks for Athalanta who encourage me to keep learning english well :D

And now... speaking of which, we shall return on the very very confused Obi-Wan Kenobi, whose his bad feelings caused him bad luck and rope him into the throne of Galactic Empire, lol.

( ) = personal toughts

~ ~ = force speaks

*** *** = background narrations

* * *

**ELEGY TO THE FALLEN REPUBLIC**

_Obi-Wan's POV : In the Flight from Utapau to Coruscant_

***Obi-Wan is now in his quarter on the Command ship, after politely asks to be provided with some time alone, so he can meditate with the situations, of course, he suddenly got the biggest, most comfortable quarter on the ship (who usually reserved to high ranked Planetary Head of government or Galactic Politicians), rather than his usual Jedi quarter.***

(Before this time, I did feel if the Force is clouded, a shroud of the Dark Side engulf the Galaxy, the future is clouded and there's many wounds in the force. Thank the Force, as now the shroud of the Dark Side is present no more. I know, I must thank Anakin nonetheless, for ending the Sith grasp of the force, but I honestly don't know how to describe the hell of what I've got.)

(Damn it... just... damn it... where should I start on this, lets see this... unforeseen development? Oh dear... it's just too much for me to take that the Galactic Republic as I know it, exist no more, Democratic institution that I've sworn to defend is now destroyed and replaced by an authoritarian 'Jedi' Empire. I have to really admit, I have failed... I have failed my own moral alliances... I have failed the Republic... I have failed to defend Democracy... I have failed the Jedi Order... ... I have failed... Anakin...)

(Anakin... )

(Indeed, I really have failed Anakin's training when it comes to Jedi Philosophy and History, especially after watching the holovideo of his 'Declaration of The New Order' in the Senate building, not to mention massive slaughter of most senators present afterwards, Indeed, he did spare some who opposing Palpatine's reign and sign the Petition of 2000, as well as some others who apparently either actively siding with the Jedi, or are they simply his... friends?.)

(Palpatine... )

(Before the revelation, I must admit that I did not personally trust Palpatine. The Jedi did affraid that he was controlled by the Sith Lord. I never personally suspect that he was in fact the Sith Lord himself, so I must applaud Anakin's resolve to find and execute him, even when Palpatine was supposed to be among his closest friends. Considering all the damage and corruption the Sith has done to the Jedi, the Republic, the Galaxy, and The Force, I must honour Anakin's determination to stay within the Jedi Order, even when he was seduced and allready fallen to the Dark Side.)

(Speaking of the Dark Side, I have tried to understood his pain when he endured the seduction of the Dark Side... but... I never really thought that he really never learn to at least have some decent grasp of Jedi Philosophy. Damn it, from what I've seen in the holovideo, now he is a Dark Jedi, using Dark Side powers rather casually and without much thoughts. I hope, he's not beyond redemption yet...)

(His 'Declaration of The New Order' in particular, are brutal mockery of Jedi Ideals. He was actively overturning the thousand years of Jedi History. Hell, even he practically shown that he did not know, or very ignorant of the proper name : 'Jedi Order', instead, replacing that with 'JEDI EMPIRE' founded on the 'ORDER OF THE JEDI LORDS'. Damn... now, every Clone Troopers refers the Jedis as "Lords", and frankly, I have a bad feelings about this change of names, looks like he somehow using declaration of a Sith Empire and simply replacing all the 'Sith' words with 'Jedi'... DAMN IT!)

(Apparently Anakin's lists of collateral damages has him put several important points of the Jedi History utterly destroyed. Destroying the Galactic Republic, check. Declaring the Galactic Empire, check. Renaming the 'Jedi order' to 'Order of The Jedi Lords', check. Slaughtering senators without trials, check. Ordering governmental purges of many star systems who mostly only guilty of supporting Palpatine's reign, and or harbouring massive anti-Jedi sentiments, check.)

(OH MY FORCE! IT'S PRACTICALLY THE SITH EMPIRE RISE AGAIN IN ALL BUT NAME! JUST MERELY CHANGED THEIR NAME FROM 'SITH' TO 'JEDI'! AND WORSE! TECHNICALLY I AM THE HEAD OF THAT EMPIRE!)

(Darn...)

(I don't know what to say if I meet with the other esteemed Council Members, they will certainly assumed the worst, as Anakin was my Padawan, and that I have somehow masterminding this 'Jedi' coup d'etat as well as the one who was responsible to create a government that was a brutal mockery of the Jedi ideals...)

(Uh... oh... looks like I've been meditating really deep for a week now... damn it... better wake up and turned on my commlink. Time to get turned on the latest events.)

(I really hope master Yoda can understood my precarious position, as well as help me found the way to restore the Republic and Democracy back to the Galaxy, reversing the damage allready done by Anakin's latest stunts.)

***Obi-Wan take his Private Commlinks and activate it***

_/ Obi-Wan dial Master Yoda's Private Commlinks /_

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

***Master Yoda's hologram are shown, he looks very-very sad and grim, with his ears down and all***

"Master Yoda, sor..."

"Your insidiousness, I shall compliment. Your grand manipulation, the Republic suffered. Insidious you are, EMPEROR."

"Listen Master, I..."

"Nothing but pawns in your hands, we are... hmmm? Hold the Jedi order hostage, you allready have. Defend ourself, we cannot do. Unforseen, your insidiousness."

"B... but... "

***Yoda severs the communication links***

_/ Obi-Wan tries to dial Yoda's Commlinks again /_

***Silent tone***

_/ Apparently Yoda's commlink are either turned off or destroyed /_

(Damn it! Even master Yoda think I am really the culprit behind all of this! Honestly I don't know what will Mace thinks about me... I don't know how to face the Council! I don't know who shall I ask for... wait... )

"RING-RING RING-RING RING"

_/ Obi-Wan's personal Commlink shown that someone from Dathomir is calling /_

***Hologram of Mother Talzin are shown***

"Greetings your Highness. I'm here to personally offer The Nightsisters' congratulations for destruction of the Galactic Republic, as well as declaration of the proper Galactic Empire."

"You don't have to..."

"Oh, don't be ashamed, your Highness. I never predict this, but this was a nonetheless pleasant development for the Jedi Order..."

"Listen ma'am, this current situation..."

"With you as the Emperor, your enemies will tremble under your feet. May your iron fist brings the order and stability of the Empire."

"Yes, I know I'm the Emperor, but what is the purpose of this..."

"Well, I've taken the initiative to start the mutually advantageous, friendly diplomatic ties with your new Galactic Empire. Of course, we will try to make you pleased and fulfill your wishes, so, I'm here to inform that I've sent envoy to find Asajj Ventress. We will bring her to you inside the finest Dathomirian platinum carpet, without anything but finest jewels and fragrant perfumes covering her body. Of course, you have my very own guarantee that she will be docile and civilized when arrive at your lap. I did know that you always..."

"Ventress?"

***Words cannot describe Obi-Wan's face when he hear about this, it's between shocked, angry, and let's we say, arroused?***

"I know you have personal problem with her in your previous adventures, but I also know that you DO care much about her... most of the time you two meet, you both bickered like old married couple."

"Wha..."

"You have my words that we'll try our best to tame her and she shall be no longer the enemy of civilization. She would make a fine concubine at your side. You know my intent, please accept this as our gift to you as the new Emperor."

"But... but..."

"Oh? Do you prefer another girl for your concubine then? Someone who has proper hairs? Or do you prefer virgins for your playtime?"

"HELL! NO!"

"Do you swing the other way? We have nightbrothers..."

"KRIFF! NO!"

"Ahh, so you did have interests in Asajj Ventress, afterall..."

"Ye... NO! NO! NOOO!

"Then just wait your Highness. Our gifts will come to you very soon. Best wishes from the Nightsisters, Long live the Galactic Empire, Long live Emperor Kenobi."

"..." Obi-Wan is left speechless

"Hope you'll enjoy our gift. Asajj Ventress will be pleased to satisfy your private carnal desires, Your Highness"

"Oh sith..."

***The commlink is off***

"KRIFFIN SITHIN HELL!" Obi-Wan cursed his luck! (What could go much more wrong than this?)

"RING-RING RING-RING RING"

_/ Obi-Wan's personal Commlink shown that Bant Eerin is calling /_

***Hologram of Bant Eerin, as well as Garen Muln are shown***

"Hello? Bant! Garen! It's good to see you all well"

***Garen Muln are silent and his face unreadable, Bant Eerin are speaking***

"Obi-Wan... we honestly didn't know what to think about current situations, the Jedi temple are in chaos of the current revelations. But we are here to say that a lot of Jedis, particularly the younger ones, are firmly supporting your decisions to topple the corrupt Republics, who are allready filled with anti-Jedi sentiments. We are here to ensure you, that we are still, and forever be your friends, we will firmly stand by you when our presences are needed, we're supporting you... but..."

"Yeah... I... I..." and Obi-Wan becoming more and more confused.

"Personally, we're still uneasy with your decisions, especially about the declaration of the Empire, and the renaming of the 'Jedi Order' into 'Order of The Jedi Lords'. It's just feels like you throw democracy out, but we honour your wisdom and foresight, The very proof that the Republic is corrupted from the inside out, justify your decision to destroy it. But still... it's uneasy to hear Clone Troopers refers to me as 'Lady Eerin' and Galen refered as 'Lord Muln'."

"Listen... I don't really know what Anakin..."

***Looks like both Jedis are suddenly aware of something and***

"Looks like Master Windu is charging towards the cooridors with great burden in his heart, he's in a very bad mood. He did shown complete shock when he heard Skywalker's declaration of the new order. I think it's obvious, he will try to meet you in person and discuss much about it."

"Wha..."

"May the force be with You Obi-Wan" Garen Muln suddenly says and...

***The commlink is off***

(Great, now the Jedi thinks that I was the one who ordered the destruction of the Galactic Republic.)

"RING-RING RING-RING RING"

_/ Obi-Wan's personal Commlink shown that Bail Organa is calling /_

***Hologram of Padme Amidala and Bail Organa are shown. Padme is clearly shocked and crying, Bail is stand with mournful expression on his face, but both try to keep their face as serene and polite as possible.***

"Listen Obi-Wan, we understand that you have to take very drastic measures to ensure safety of the Jedi, Anakin has informed us personally... to be precise... he has informed Padme personally." Bail Organa says politely.

"What did he say?"

"Obi-Wan, I understand /sniff/, it's literally death of the Republic or death of the Jedi /sniff/, Ani..." Padme said while still crying...

"And we did understood the stakes involved in this trying time Obi-Wan, that you must race against time and no time could be spared for properly arrest and try those who involved with Palpatine's cabal. But... let's say that Anakin just made... let me say... too many... collateral casualities..." Bail helpfully add.

"I allready know."

"But... /sniff/ Obi... why... Anakin... just..." Padme cries.

"What did he..."

"He's ordering a complete, systematic blockade and governmental purge on the following star systems : Chagrian, Umbaran, and Ciutric star systems. Home of the inner circle of Palpatine's cabal, namely Mas Ammeda, Sly Moore, and Sate Pestage. Each of them allready meet their death after somehow Anakin extract their knowledge directly from their minds, and personally choke them to the death with the Force." Bail answered.

"And... /sniff/... Naboo..." Padme try to speak.

"WHAT? NABOO? NO! He's not mad enough to put Naboo under blockade again? Just like what the Trade Federation do fourteen years ago?"

"Not as heavy handed as those three, but Palpatine is a Nubian and I understand, to be on the safe side, he just ordered the blockade of Naboo, but not governmental purge, until he's coming with Padme herself to sort of the trusted and untrusted inside the Nubian government. Of course he's aware of the civilians, and considerate enough to order food and emergency aids available... he just order total personal quarantine for Nubian populations until the micro-managed purge are done..." Bail added.

"Well, that was surprising, considering Palpatine is the center of the Anti-Jedi cabal and he's the Sith Lord."

"What's worse is... /sniff/... Ani... ordered... /sniff/" Padme cries and looks like she tried to hold on something.

"no... not another massacre or systematic purge..."

"no... /sniff/"

"so...?"

"That in this emergency events, since Ani said I was uncapable to oversee the ... /sniff/... emergency myself... /sniff/ /snort/... due to my... pr... /sniff/... illness... he... he..."

***Cue Obi-Wan's very very very concerned face***

"He put JAR-JAR BINKS AS THE HEAD OF NUBIAN GOVERNMENT, REPLACING BOTH QUEEN APAILANA AND BOSS NASS, and gave him ABSOLUTE AUTHORITHY OVER NABOO!"

***Obi-Wan's jaw dropped***

"WHAAAA... Anakin... Idiot..." And Obi-Wan has a very-very big worry over Anakin's sanity now... And also knows why Padme is really, really shocked.

"But overall that's fine, Obi-Wan... We also want to inform that... we didn't have problems with your chosen form of monarchy, as we've always known that you will make it into constitutional monarchy, as you are always commited for democracy." Bail adds.

"Yes, I'm honoured that you trust me" And Obi-Wan now think (Note to self: try to put democracy back as soon as possible)

"The problem is... Mon Mothma, Gam Bel Iblis, and several other senators, who either spared because they sign the Petition of 2000, or by sheer luck escape the purge of the Senate... All from those who home star systems are predominantly Republican, as well as probably having significant Anti-Jedi sentiment themselves... is now planning to do a Rebellion, who we feared will just create more chaos in this trying time." Bail said with heavy heart.

"..." Obi-Wan cannot said anything.

"Indeed, Mon Mothma did personally come to us and asked our supports for this 'ALLIANCE TO RESTORE THE REPUBLIC' but as we're having nothing personal against Monarchy system and the Jedi, well... you know that both Alderaan and Naboo are technically monarchy, we've politely decline her invitation. Now, we are declaring openly that we support your Galactic Empire!" Bail Organa thus end his speech with a polite bow. Padme follows afterwards.

"... thanks... but..."

"May the force be with you Obi-Wan" both said in unison.

***The commlink is off***

(Duh... And those who try to hold on Democracy and Galactic Republic is now rebelling... What should... )

"RING-RING RING-RING RING"

_/ Obi-Wan's personal Commlink shown that Duchess Satine is calling /_

***Hologram of Duchess Satine are shown, she has a small smile in her face***

"Greetings Your Highness, Emperor of The Galactic Empire Obi-Wan Kenobi. As the head of Mandalorian Government, I'm here to gave Mandalorian acknowledgement of your new Empire. Apparently, your wise decisions and fast actions did stop a lot of corruptions that running in the Galaxy."

"Wha... yeah... acknowledgement... nothing personal, is that, Satine?"

"Why Obi-Wan? I actually must show my gratefullness, now, the Death Watch rebellion is peacefully laid down their arms and surrender."

"Hmm, it's good then..."

"Pre Vizsla personally come in front of me, bowing low, and asked me to punish him with death penalty for his foolishness..."

"Well, so far, your news are good news then..."

"But... Obi-Wan, he then said that he was blinded by his own narrow views about mandalorian militarism, and he admit that I have much more wits and 'cunning' than him... he praise my pacifism as 'The Perfect Cover for A Woman Behind The Man" and it gonna worse from there..."

"What can go worse about the rebellion that peacefully laid down? His... oops..."

"Now, almost all of the High Mandalorian councils and practically all nobles... think that I was the one behind you. That you put this bold takeover and declaration of the Galactic Empire to please me. They are now fully expect I am to be Mandalorian Empress of the Galaxy on your side."

***Words cannot describe Obi-Wan's face when he hear about this, it's between shocked, jaw dropped, between frowning and grinning, and let's we say, arroused?***

"But to be honest Obi... their accusations make my blood shivers, as cold as frozen rivers on Hoth... I did not want you to do this Obi..." And Satine's eyes are now damp.

"Listen Satine... I honestly didn't know what the kriff is happening here..."

"I too Obi-Wan, this Galactic takeover is definitely not what you will do, but the..."

"Just... just... say you don't have any hands in this situations."

"Oh... but..."

"Just... please... I'm having too much problems now, let me handle them first."

"But call me later, Obi."

"..."

***Obi-Wan turned off the commlink***

(At least, Satine knows I'm as confused as everyone else. The situation is going from worse to sightly better but with potential to be worst. Mandalorians expecting their previously pacifistic Duchess to actively scheming behind the shadows... are simply very-very wrong... I have bad...)

"RING-RING RING-RING RING"

_/ Obi-Wan's personal Commlink shown that Kit Fisto is calling /_

***Kit Fisto's hologram is shown, and a rather... disturbing background noises of Mace Windu yelling against other Jedis, and other Jedis are yelling backs are heard***

"Hail Emperor Kenobi!"

"Kit! You didn't have to..."

"Listen Obi-Wan! I... I don't know how to said, but Mace... is now desperately trying to regain orders in the Jedi Temple, Yoda are currently unreachable and we just cannot communicate with him, no matter how hard we tried... Mace is currently using heavy handed persuasions to put down the younger part of the Jedis, who declared themselves in support your 'Order of The Jedi Lords', and 'Jedi Empire'. Don't worry ol' pal, I'm also supporting you, the Galactic Empire, and I'll try mah best to undermine baldy's process to restore that corrupt Republic."

"What?"

"Actually, I liked it when every clone troopers now call me as 'Lord Fisto', it's cool, actually."

"Ho..."

"And looks like Skywalker is now buddy-buddy with Kazdan. In the other hands almost third of the padawans and young knights, have go out from the Jedi temple. They have assign themselves to assist the Clone Troopers purging the Galaxy from Anti-Jedi sentiments."

"Assist the purge?..." Obi-Wan start to worry.

"Yes! And more! I personally know that Ki-Adi Mundi are with me too, as we're both now supporting your Galactic Empire. Ki-Adi is now heading for the new Imperial Army operations, personally helped the newly appointed Grand Admiral Tarkin to cull up Palpatine's supporters from the Inner Rim and Core Regions of the Galaxy. Don't worry, he's commanding arround three hundred senior padawans and young knights under his wings, all experienced veterans of the Clone Wars and they are eager to bring glory for the Galactic Empire."

"... continue..." Obi-Wan's minds are racing with bad images of Jedis commanding Clone Troopers doing bad things.

"He's also saying something of a superweapon project proposed by Tarkin. Tarkin is proposing the plan to build a kind of massive battle station - planetary cannon hybrid, apparently named "Death Star", to consolidate your powers over the galaxy. He suggests that this kind of planetary cannon will easily obliterate planetary-scaled star destroyers, and even planets themselves."

"... continue..." Obi-Wan said while biting his lower lip, he's clearly nervous with all this... developments.

"The Mid to Outer Rim securities are taken by Kazdan Paratus with the help of Grand Admiral Thrawn. Kazdan also just recently take under his wings, arround five hundred senior padawans and young knights, all experienced veterans of the Clone Wars and they are eager as well."

"... continue..." Obi-Wan's mind is now blank with hopelessness.

"Well, and my task now, is infiltrating, and hopefully 'enlighten' Mace's pathetic attempt to restore the Republic. Looks like he has supports from Agen and Sasee personally, and well... every other Council Members outside of me, Skywalker, and Ki-Adi are now against you. Shaak Ti and Ali Alann did try to convince the Knights and Padawans to stay here and not doing your bidding, but they are mostly failed, since two thirds of the non-master Jedis are behind you now. Don't worry about me, I've put a neutral outlook and is now superficially 'concerned' with your recent actions... deep down though, You are now my Liege and Emperor... the Jedi's saviour along with Skywalker."

"... continue..." Obi-Wan is now in facepalm position.

"Don't worry though, we'll try to make our 'enlightment' to Mace and his group of Republicans... non-fatal ones, but keep in mind that your own safety are our greatest priority... uh oh... sorry milord, time to end the communication, Mace is heading here..."

***The commlink is off***

(So... Now I'm the one who's responsible with the trial-less massacre of Senators justified as purging the corrupt senators. Blockades and potentiall genocide in the thousands of star systems that happened to harbouring Anti-Jedi sentiments... Endangering Naboo under the paws of Jar-Jar Binks, Splitting up the Jedi Order... and overall ruling the Galaxy with iron fist, that I didn't really intend... ... wha...)

"I'm very sorry Your Majesty, but we'll land on Coruscant in arround two hours. The landing site is at the Jedi Temple Starport..." Commander Cody suddenly speaks via the ship's comm.

"Well? then? what is our next..."

"Lord Windu gave me a message that he want to have a high priority, private meeting with Your Majesty, immediately after Your Majesty are available on Coruscant."

"That's all?"

"Yes Milord, that's all."

"Thank You Cody..."

***Obi-Wan start to bangs his head against the quarter's wall***

"ANAKIN! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! I HAVE VERY-VERY BAD BAD BAAAAADDDDD FEELINGS ABOUT THIS!" Obi-Wails

_(to be continued)_

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
The Tension! Oh The Tension builds more and more! The Worst is still going to be Worse! The Galaxy are on the very-very-very edge of complete chaos! What will Obi-Wan do? What did actually happened on the Senate? Stay tuned with this and well... be prepared for the unthinkable! :D yay!

Thank You for reading, especially thanks for those who wrote wonderful reviews and comments about this story, and please please please, more Reviews Please :D

Thank you for all who give me proper corrections in this chapter, now updated as 2/15/2013

Best Regards

Cutewolf1


	5. THE EMPIRE MUST FALL

By the way, the previous chapter are somewhat tweaked and rewritten, thanks for many of you pointing out mah grammatical and verbal mistakes that I made... I suggest you to re read it for reasons that I shall describe before:

First, let me ask for forgiveness first coz this is a big rants:

Due to my recent re-readings about hyperspace and space travel speed in SW universe (that was actually pretty much not exactly defined, and scouring wookieepedia canon materials gave an inconsistent approximations - the movie tendency to do "travelling speed at the speed of the plot" - I just realized that. I need to re-arrange my rough timeline of events in this AU, especially those who involve hyperspace travels. Many many thanks I should give for the contributors who gave me several links for fan-based "realistically consistent" timelines of Revenge of The Sith. The supposed "canon" Star Wars insider timeline who put events in ROTS in the spans of nine days has been proven inconsistent with the description of the Utapau's location 'at the half end of galaxy opposite of coruscant', but Obi-Wan's mission to Utapau are apparently done in just three days or less, pretty much inconsistent with travelling speed mentioned in another part of canon. In fact, the plot analysis in the forums, as well as extended universe materials are put the fastest approximation of the time required for Utapau to Coruscant flights as about a week, and that was with class 1 hyperdrive engine (when the usual military grade hyperdrive are scaled at class 2 to 3, and comercial, civilian transports are put on class 4 to 5 on the scales). Allright, so our allangsty Emperor Kenobi shall receive class 1 hyperdrive engine ship for his flight back to Coruscant, and that will make a week is elapsed from the time of Prologue until Elegy to The Fallen Republic, that's assuming sublight flight between the planets to the edge of gravity well could be managed in hours' time (and assuming the sublight flight is pretty much near the speed of light most of the time).

On the other note, the fanworks of timeline approximations in ROTS did give the events depicted in the movie more sense (as well as pretty much closing major plotholes). Padme's pregnancy is nearly eight months when vader assault the Jedi temple, if we're assuming Obi-Wan is using high-end civilian craft provided for his flight back to coruscant (who at best is class 1.5 to 2), the fastest time of his travel will be either one and half to two weeks, and coupled with his travel time to mustaffar, gave about two or two and half weeks running from the Jedi temple massacre to the birth of Luke and Leia (so thus my approximation of Padme will possibly gave birth arround three weeks to a month in the Imperial Protocol chapter).

Well, some may argue that let's just make it a super crackfic and make everything travels at the speed of the plot, why make yourself dizzy with all the timelines? Nope, as long as suggestions and inputs go, they actually suggests me to make a more consistent approach to the timeline involved, and allthough having Obi-Wan receiving the news of his emperorship and making him facing angry Mace Windu the next day or two may be funny, let's pretend there is a week of time between, and thus making... the Jedi 'Schism' on the matters of "Jedi Empire" shall be considerably more realistic, not at an instant time.

Don't worry, the previous chapters are pretty much not having too much changes, bar the Chapter four (so that's why I suggest all of ya to read the last chapter, Obi-Wan's elegy again), and yes, let's assume Obi-Wan did become very introspective and spent almost a week meditating in his quarter, with his personal commlink off, and only try to contact another Jedi at the last day of his flight (and in respect of that, everyone who knows his personal commlinks would see that he is only online a week after Anakin's declaration in the senate). Well, several minor details are added due to change in the timeline. :D

Allright? having read em right? (they are updated just before midnight 15 feb 2012 here). Here's the grim views by Yoda and Mace Windu... I hope it was logically done (no over-idiot plots, I hope) and you all like it.

( ) = personal toughts

~ ~ = force speaks

*** *** = background narrations

* * *

**THE EMPIRE MUST FALL**

_Mace Windu's POV : Jedi Temple, a week after 'Declaration of The New Order', and just some times before Obi-Wan calls Yoda._

***Mace are seen in his own private quarter at the Jedi Temple, communicating with Yoda over the commlinks***

"Provoke me soon, he will, forseen it, I have. See through deceptions, we must." said Yoda.

"Kenobi's utter silence makes me uneasy, but at least I see that the shatterpoints are now located firmly over his person. And I sense he will come here soon."

"No longer here, the shroud of the Dark Side is. Much clearer, the force is. But blindly trust the foresight, we should not."

"Indeed Master, if we assume Palpatine was Darth Sidious, and Skywalker did slain the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, the clearance of the Force can now be explained simply by Palpatine's death. But the visions of the future, although no longer totally clouded, are becoming very confusing and very contradictive. The shatterpoints over Kenobi are the source of all this contradictions. There must be a reasons why."

"The best and least suspicious deception, clarity is. Provoke us into their trap, the purpose is."

"Deception by the REAL Darth Sidious, it must be. The sudden clearness of the Force is very suspiciously placed just before Skywalker's 'Declaration of The New Order' that topple the Republic and replace it with Kenobi's Empire. A sudden, and very-very unexpected movement that caught all of us off guard, technically put the Jedi Order under Kenobi's authority. Worse, Kenobi also delibrately change the name of the Jedi Order into 'Order of The Jedi Lords', giving all the Jedi autocratic powers over civilian populaces."

"Said before I did, Darth Sidious, Kenobi is."

"Indeed, but I still can't understand why we can't sense Palpatine, who didn't even shown his force powers until his duel against Skywalker, that ironically gave Kenobi the legitimacy he need to topple the Republic and declares his Empire via Skywalker's declaration."

"Dooku's puppet, Palpatine is. Dark side adept, powerful he was. Became Sith Master himself, Palpatine seek to. But Apprentice against Apprentice, is what we see. Rule of Two, the Sith guding principle, not understood it well, we might be. Make us underestimate them, it was. Became the Sith Emperor, only a Sith Master could."

"So, at the end of the Clone Wars, there was at least two Sith Masters, and each has their own Apprentices, Dooku has Ventress and Palpatine, while Kenobi has Skywalker as his Apprentice."

"Indeed."

"We must remember that Kenobi could be revealed as Dooku's ex-Apprentice, but we didn't have absolute proof over that. What we know is Qui-Gon Jinn was Dooku's Padawan, and Kenobi was Qui-Gon Jinn's Padawan... and the one who bring Skywalker into the Jedi Order, was Qui-Gon..."

"The Chosen One, hmm? Said before, I did, a prophecy that misread, could have been."

"Are you IMPLY Qui-Gon was involved with this supposed line of Sith Master-Apprentice line somewhat?"

"Perhaps Dooku was allready fallen far further back, my own fault, it was. Regret my past actions, I now did. Recognize Dooku's sign of darkness earlier, I should, but failed, I was. Dooku, Qui-Gon Jinn, Kenobi, Skywalker, all involved in this Sith conspiracy for power."

"I still can't believe it, but... but... it make sense Qui-Gon did said his meeting with Skywalker was the will of the Force, he said that he has no doubt of that."

"Think something suspicious about the discovery of Skywalker, you must."

"Arround the emergence of Mysterious Zabrak Sith Lord, who later supposed to be killed by Kenobi? Ascendance of Palpatine? The start of the Rumours about this 'Darth Sidious'? OH! But... but... I still have uneasy feelings about your suspicion in Qui-Gon, master. While he was not always agreeable with the council..."

"Proven to us, the darkness inside Skywalker. Using the dark side, he allready was. Murdering senators in cold blood, he did."

"Yeah... If that was Qui-Gon's supposed Chosen One... but perhaps he simply could merely pick the wrong..."

"Never fall to the Dark Side, the TRUE Chosen One will. Kenobi's insistance to train him, we failed to suspect."

"Now, all makes sense... if Dooku is the one who originally fall to the Dark Side, he took Qui-Gon Jinn as apprentice, Qui-Gon took Kenobi as apprentice, and intend to took Skywalker as his own apprentice, but he is killed by the 'Zabrak Sith' when their plan to reveal the Sith's existence was underway. Kenobi then took Skywalker as his own apprentice, and bid his time to take over the Republic."

"And took Palpatine as apprentice, Dooku was, using him to manipulate the Republic, Dooku did."

"Indeed, now it all was clear, Dooku plant Palpatine as supreme Chancellor from the start, using Naboo incidence to manufacture the condition of his rise to power, then he basically goading us with saying that the Senate is controlled by a Sith Lord. He also goading us at the later time, that 'The Sith Lord Darth Sidious" has been knowing the insides of the Jedi Council, with the timing of his taunt was pretty much coincidence at the time when we invite Kenobi to sit at the Jedi Council."

"Darth Sidious, Kenobi clearly is, misdirected by Dooku's blatant truth, we allready was. Dooku's obsesion with Kenobi, explained now. Want Kenobi as Apprentice, Dooku was. Want to hold the position of Emperor himself, Kenobi was. Order Skywalker to kill Dooku, Kenobi deliberately do. Report Palpatine ordered Skywalker kill Dooku, they lied to us."

"So, when we put into the place, the last piece of this puzzle, that Dooku was seen at Kamino before and soon after the clone wars erupted, and he was the one suspected behind the creation of the Clone Troopers..."

"A Conspiracy for Sith takeover... The Clone Wars is..."

"All is a plot to thin the Rank of The Jedi, and making us desensitized to war and neglect history... Made the younger part of Jedi Order to be in war since they are children as well as formenting Anti-Jedi sentiment within Galactic populations. Coupled with Skywalker's recent massacre of the Senate, and total purge in the ranks of Republican governments..."

"Build the foundation of his Empire, Kenobi has been successful to."

"If only we have Qui-Gon to be questioned about that... perhaps master... perhaps... I do still have a hope that Qui-Gon was the clean one in this regards... perhaps Dooku did corrupt Kenobi without Qui-Gon's knowledge nor involvements. Perhaps it was either Dooku or Kenobi who manipulate Qui-Gon to meet that damned Skywalker."

"Indeed, as I said, learn from history."

"Your wisdom to remind us of the history has been invaluable to strenghten my resolve in the Republican Ideals, that we shall always remember as invaluable lessons. But many of us has been allready turned to betray the Republic and support Kenobi's Empire."

"Exar Kun, Revan, Phanius, Skree Kaan, remember their history, you shall. The Jedi Schisms, Republican Civil Wars, and the Wars Against Various Sith Empires, remember them as well you shall."

"Indeed Master, as you allready point out to us, that the current situations is has a fearful similarities with the respective starts of their Sith Empires. In particular, leading the Jedi to wage wars against the Republic is the initial thing Exar Kun, Revan, Phanius, and Skree Kaan do, and they all declaring their dominion as an Empire before simply changing it into a Sith Empire, alongside with all the corrupted Jedis.

"Current situations in the Galaxy, the risks and stakes involved, understood well, you must."

"Thanks again to your wisdom, Master Yoda. But apparently, only a third of the Jedi Order understood, that this "Declaration of The New Order" in the Senate, as well as the carnage that happened afterwards, is suspiciously looks like a Sith Empire's declaration, just replacing all the 'Sith' words with 'Jedi'."

"Never build an Empire, Jedi Order has. Protect the Republic, Jedi Order always does."

"It was our fault, we've been focusing too much on avoiding attachments and molding ourselves in our rigid codes, while at the same time, we neglect to properly teach the Jedi History, the IMPORTANCE OF HISTORY, especially to the younger generations, who are desensitized with wars."

"Tell me, Kenobi and Skywalker aside, turned against the Republic, which council members are?"

"As long as the council members are concerned, the one who already openly declared his support to the Galactic Empire is just Ki-Adi Mundi. Apparently, after receiving that declarations, he decided to immediately attack civilian bureaucrats who was harbouring anti-Jedi sentiments the very next day. Three hundred Jedis listen to his call and now they are heading for the core regions, from what I've heard of, they planned to start a groundwork projects to build some kind of planet sized battlestations designed by now Grand Admiral Tarkin."

"Others? As far as now?"

"As the Masters, majority of the masters are still refraining themselves and tries their best to reduce the damage done to civilian populations without revealing themselves against Kenobi's Empire. But some of the notable Masters on our watch lists, such as Kazdan Paratus and Jarec, apparently now working really close with Skywalker under Kenobi's orders. Paratus is involved in the senators' massacre and now leading five hundred jedi under his wings to scour the outer regions. Supporting them, is a large fleet of clones and former republican, now imperial officers under the command of Grand Admiral Thrawn. Apparently, they formed a vanguard to prepare the outer regions against a possible invasion from something called Vong, but in fact, I believe that they are raiding outer rim worlds and forcefully annex them into Kenobi's Empire."

"And Jarec?"

"Master Jocasta Nu has been reporting some very suspicious activities going arround in the Jedi Archieves. Apparently Jarec has been under Kenobi's order to help Skywalker looking for some certain holocrons inside the Masters' Archieve at the library. Of course, knowing the possible results of Kenobi's plan, Master Nu has been moving some of the most sensitive as well as important holocrons to the safe location that hopefully, never known by Kenobi. Master Luminara Unduli and Barris Offe has been arrived three days ago and now in the process of transporting those sensitive cargos towards our ancient hideout, while masquerading as their usual job as Jedi relief team."

"The others? Those who left the Jedi Temple, how many are them?"

"Arround the third of the knights and padawans are ordered by Skywalker to assist the Clone Troopers doing systematic blockades and purges of the Galactic Governments. They are reported to mercilessly cut down anyone who harbour anti-Jedi and or Republican views."

"Skywalker?"

"He has been mostly inside the Temple Library, still looking for some certain holocrons, right now he is with Jarec inside the Masters' Archieve. Thank the force, most of the important holocrons is now secured at our ancient hideout by Master Unduli and Offe."

"Our secret plan to evacuate those who still loyal to the Republic, have you prepared?"

"Of course, no one except the Masters who are clearly hold their loyalty firm to the Republican ideas, and directly involved with the plan, are knowing this."

"Hold as hostages, Jedi Order has. Wrong move just once, and will come crashing down, all of our hope."

"Even with our best approximations, only arround a third of the Jedis are still harbouring the hope to restoring the Republic. Two thirds of the Jedis are now supporting Kenobi's Empire, and what makes me become very uneasy with this are the condition of the Jedi Temple itself. Skywalker has ordered lock-down on Coruscant and significant Clone Troopers stationed on every major important landmarks, with the very exception of the Jedi Temple itself. The Jedi Temple are suspiciously not put under surveillance and..."

"Taunting us, Kenobi do. I allready said, Jedi Pogrom gambit, he do, like Exar Kun, Revan, Phanius, and Skree Kaan. Attack us Kenobi's followers will, the instant we decide to go against him in the open."

"Before this, I never think that we'll live to see the Jedi Order potentially exterminated by the traitors from inside. But now, with Kenobi's plan suspiciously very close to what happened in history... corrupting some of the Jedis from within, and waiting for the rest to move against him before swiftly strike down everyone who opposed 'The Empire' and support The Republic. Worse still, Kenobi's Empire seduces two third of the Jedis by promising powers at the expense of The Republic."

"Betrayed by their Protectors, the Republic has been."

"We are supposed not to be soldiers, we are diplomats and peacemakers. But now, most of us has become lords... opressors, murderers... and we could do nothing here, because a wrong move and Kenobi could order his followers to strike down their comrades, just like what Exar Kun, Revan, Phanius, and Skree Kaan have done, they are now patiently playing waiting game, waiting for our provocations as their justifications to do Jedi Pogroms. I'm really at loss over this situations Master Yoda... but I am ready to make the first move of our plan."

"Good, so list our plan back, you must..."

"I still doesn't really understand with one thing of the plan master... Why you suggest us to let Skywalker having free reigns until now and not arresting or neutralizing him as fast as possible?"

"Only the Apprentice, Skywalker is. The Master, Kenobi is. Consolidate ourself, we must, misdirect Skywalker, we do. Will fall into trap, if we confront Skywalker, what Kenobi intends, it is. Before Revan's rebellion, what Alec Squint do? Remember!"

"Ah, I see... by leaking Alec Squint's fall to the Dark Side as Darth Malak, the Jedi Order has been provoked to arrest him. When the Jedi make their move against Darth Malak, Darth Revan got the momentum to strike down the Jedi Order in the name of stability and self defense. All the Jedi get from attacking Malak is just his lost jaw, while afterwards, Revan was uncontested to do his massacre of the Jedi."

"Obvious is, obvious similarities."

"So are you ready to do your part in our plan master?"

"Coming soon, I will."

"I understand master... so now I'll recite our plan:"

***Mace Windu's Plan Recital***

"Yoda, Kento Marek, and Rahm Kota will arrive at Coruscant arround one hour before Kenobi arrives. Alongside of them are hand-picked Wookiee Warriors and Elite Republican Militias. They shall put themselves into the position arround 500 Republica, waiting for the signal to do an immediate attack, who will helpfully lure Skywalker out of Jedi Archieves to directly deal with the situations, because we must split him from Kenobi. Currently, 500 Republica are guarded by Ahsoka Tano and 501st legions. Wookiee Warriors and Republican Militias will deal with the Clone Troopers, Kento Marek and Rahm Kota will capture Ahsoka Tano, Yoda will be coordinating the escape of the 'Alliances to Restore The Republic' members. The signal will be double checked by both Mon Mothma and Master Yoda himself, after the initial sign is given by Mace Windu. If Skywalker situation goes out of control, Master Yoda shall directly confront him, but put utmost priority in the safety of both Alliance Members and fellow Republican Jedis."

"Shaak Ti and Stass Allie will go attacking at the undercity's Starport, taking control, and do immediate preparations to escape Corruscant. Currently, this starport are guarded by our own Republican forces, Ali Alann. He will help in opening the Starport's gate and assisst in routing the Clone Troopers stationed there. Speaking of which, a team of Correlian fleets will immediately dock and waiting for extraction as soon as possible."

"Cin Drallig will rally the Republican Jedis inside the Temple and make a charge to the Undercity's starport. We know, this will put us against Kenobi's Jedis, so we'll try to use persuassions, or failing that, use live captures and do minimum casualities run, as we will try to redeem as much as possible and we do not want to kill another Jedis who only follow the mislead of Kenobi."

"Speaking of which, the most important piece of the plan, rest on the shoulders of my team. Consisting of the Order's finest warriors : myself, Sasse Tin, Agen Kolar, and Kit Fisto. We will try to capture or neutralize the top priority target, Galactic Emperor Obi-Wan Kenobi, who also known as the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. If we suceed, we will release the Galaxy from the grip of the Sith, if we failed, we will bought precious time so the rest of the Republican Jedis could escape AND fight on the side of the Alliance to Restore The Republic."

"Less than lethal methods are priorities in dealing with the other, misleaded Jedis. The very exceptions of this treatment is Sith Master Kenobi as well as His Apprentice Skywalker, lethal forces against them are fully authorized."

***End of the Republican Plan***

"The Shatterpoint over Kenobi has become clearer and clearer..."

"On my commlink, Kenobi is, start the plan, we should."

"May the Force be with you, Master Yoda."

"May the Force be with you, Master Windu."

_(to be continued)_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

If you still do not get it, Exar Kun is the one who make Padawans betray their Masters, Revan is Darth Revan, and you know what he do in KOTOR, Phanius is Jedi Master who fall to the Dark Side, and became Darth Ruin. Skree Kaan is the head of Sith Brotherhood, he's a fallen Jedi Master as well. And all the four 'Sith' Empires mentioned DID start their campaigns by waging war against The Galactic Republic first, not directly at the Jedi Order because they tried to corrupt the Jedi from the inside first. It's a simple logic to understand Yoda and Windu's fear over Kenobi's (supposed) actions. Speaking of which, I did try to point out that the current condition on "Kenobi's Empire", has a very frightening similarities with how the CANON "Exar Kun's Empire", "Revan's Empire", "Darth Ruin's Empire" and "Brotherhood of The Sith's Empire" formed.

and by the way, _there is a reason for Anakin's tendencies to pick up bad guys at his side_... got it?

And well, next chapter will be a major... let's see... turning point in this AU? And do you want some deaths as well? Stay tuned with this... "ANAKIN! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?"

update note : updated 2/19/2013 - repairing a major ass-pull and glaring plot-hole (inconsistency with Jedi Apprentice stories - thanks Athlanta for pointing this out). I do significantly change the plot, giving the "Sith conspiracy theory" made by Yoda and Baldy significantly much more potential credibility among the Jedi masters, since the recent situation has uncanny resemblance with canonical rise of several Sith Empires, who are made by Jedi-turned-Sith (Take that recycled plot in Extended Universe! LOL!) as well as how they are now thinking that "The Chosen One" prophecy, was deliberately mis-directed by Qui-Gon... (remember that the Jedi Order did interpret balance of the Force with eliminating the Dark Side, seeing Anakin using Dark Side powers will make them think Anakin is not the Chosen One lol). And I also put the reason about "why they don't attack Ani when he's using darkside" by making Yoda remember the canon history of Darth Malak (yes, he lost his jaw because Revan order him to be the bait for provoking Jedi Order in the Old Republic novelizations - and any possible similarities of what they will do with our allangsty Emperor Kenobi compared to what has the Jedi Order done to Revan four thousand years ago is for lulz, indeed, I also think that way lol). Hope this will seed more lulz for future chapters.


	6. SCHISM

First, many thanks for those who point out privately, that the last chapter is like a major ass-pull, especially since neither Yoda nor Baldy could suspect Palpatine as Kenobi's apprentice without being an utter idiot. Yeah, I know, I'm holding the idiot ball when writing about that. Now, I make them assume Palpatine was Dooku's secret apprentice and puppet, and make them blame everything on Dooku instead (with hillariously wrong conclusions of course, but it make sense with their incomplete informations and their introspection on Jedi History), which I hope would be much less an ass-pull compared to before... so there will be more lulz to be milked! YAY! So I'm sorry to say this but please reread the previous chapter plz...

Many-many thanks for everyone who read this fic :D hope all of ya enjoy this chapter! Please, Please, Please give this fic more reviews :D

( ) = personal toughts

~ ~ = force speaks

*** *** = background narrations

* * *

**SCHISM**

_Obi-Wan's POV : When he about to arrive at the Jedi Temple :_

"BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!"

"OOOUUUUUCCCCHHHHHHHHH! MY HEAAAADDDDD... IT HUUUURRRRTTTSSSSS..."

(Ouch... my head hurts... Ouch... looks like I must try to control my emotions as well, banging my head on walls is both painful, and leaving a big bump that painful to touch... OWWWWWW!)

***Cody opens the door (since he heard the Bam-Bam sounds) and now looking at Obi-Wan's bump, speechless***

"What are you looking at?"

"I... I'm sorry Your Majesty..."

"The floor is slippy, I just slipped and got this bump on my head, are there any ice packs?"

"Immediately sir..."

***Cody leaves and soon returned with an ice pack and anti-bump bacta ointment***

"Thank you Cody..."

"Any further orders milord?"

"No thanks... just give me some moment alone please. Oh, and please inform the Jedi Temple that I WANT ANAKIN TO MEET ME AT THE LANDING SITE IMMEDIATELY! WITH EVERY JEDI COUNCIL MEMBERS ON THE TEMPLE PRESENT!"

"Consider it done Your Majesty!"

***Cody close the door***

(Perhaps, this is the time to start questioning Anakin about his latest stunts... I really hope he didn't have fallen to the dark side too much so he can be redeemed, still have enough sanity to understand his actions, and willing to calmly explains everything, EVERYTHING, to the Council...)

(Hmm... thank the Force, I sense Anakin is at the Jedi Temple, but what is he doing in the Masters' Archieve? Only those who attained the Rank of Masters are permitted to enter there!)

***Obi-Wan take a deep breath and release his emotion to the Force, he knows that if he let emotions cloud his judgements, it could only go downhill from here***

_/ Obi-Wan dial Anakin's Private Commlink /_

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

***Anakin's hologram are shown, he has his trademark 'I'm sorry master' face, and looks like he's trying to hiding something under his cloak. Obi-Wan take another deep breath and forced himself to stay calm and level-headed***

"Master! Thank the Force! I've been tried to contact you for a week, but Cody only said you're me..."

"Anakin, I know that you've defeated Palpatine, and I want to personally thank you for your this, but..."

"Yeah, thanks too Master... I suppose you allready know that Palpatine was the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, who has been manipulating everything from the start."

"Of course, I've allready seen both the holorecording of your fights with Palpatine, as well as what you do in the senate, in..."

***Suddenly Anakin looks as if he feels something distressfull, then Jarec butted in, close enough to be seen in the hologram***

"Milord! I've just received an important information from Lord Vos! Rahm Kota are rebelling and ambushing 500 Republica with his militia army, also, Lady Tano, Senator Amidala, and Senator Organa are ambushed by Kento Marek and his group of Wookiees. Lord Vos himself is trying to help 501st legion against Kota's ambush and now engaging him in a lightsaber duel!" said Jarec.

"NO! PADME! SNIPS! I'll go there as soon as possible. Sorry Obi-Wan, MUST SAVE PADME FIRST! Master Jarec! Stay in the Archieve, guard it and do not let anyone but myself inside." Anakin shouts and aburptly end the communication.

***The commlink is off***

(Master Kota? Master Marek? WOOKIEES? HOW? ... And Quinlan Vos fighting against Kota?... Damn it, it... it... And how Jocasta let Jarec inside the Archieve? I recall she said something about his fascinations with the Sith Archeology...)

"Milord, we will land soon and please be ready for the landing" Cody said via intercomm

"Thanks Cody..."

* * *

***Obi-Wan now walking down the ramp with Cody at his side, flanked by sixteen clone troopers at each sides. Below him Mace Windu, Sasse Tin, Agen Kolar, and Kit Fisto are waiting.***

(Uh Oh... I hope this situation didn't get worse... perhaps having a calm discussion and meditations in Room of a Thousand Fountains can defuse this...)

"Mace! Please accept my Apology, but we need to discuss this calmly in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Let's explain everything and together we'll discuss this situations over tea." Obi-Wan tries his best to be calm and look apologetically.

"May I suggest to have this discussion at High Council Chamber?" said Mace while trying his best to look neutral. Agen Kolar and Sasse Tin looks really serious, while Kit has his trademark Nautolan smile on his face, grinning sightly wider.

(Council Chamber? well, perhaps we need serious place to do serious discussions afterall...)

"Allright Mace, we'll go to the Council Chamber if you wish, I do hope Shaak Ti and Stass Allie can be present there too..."

"Master Ti and Master Allie are currently busy, Master Kenobi." Mace said back.

"Then I'll ask to add hololinks communications with Master Yoda, Plo Koon, Coleman Kjac, and Ki-Adi Mundi then"

"Master Yoda is unreachable, we'll try to connect with the other three." said Agen Kolar.

"Well, allright then... Cody, please wait here and guard this starport."

***And they are walking towards the Jedi Temple cooridors, half of Jedi Knights and Padawans present here are smiling and politely bow when they pass Obi-Wan, The other half are trying to avoid eye contacts with Obi-Wan and quickly excuse themselves when they pass Obi-Wan***

(Duh... so the news that the Jedi's opinion are split over Anakin's actions are true... I'll try to talk privately with Mace first...)

~"Mace... Mace... do you hear me?"~ Obi-Wan try to communicate with Mace via the Force telepathy, but to his dismay, Mace doesn't said anything and seems to be vanished from the force... in fact, Mace, Agen, and Sasse is using advanced shields to shield their minds...

(Uh Oh...)

***Master Cin Drallig and a rather large group of Padawans passed with the group, and quickly moves in the opposite direction without saying anything***

"Cin Drallig seems to be busy... what happened..." Obi-Wan asks.

"Indeed, looks like regular lightsaber training session to me..." said Sasse Tin.

***Kit Fisto is snickering for a bit.***

***After some time, they arrived, Kit opened the council chamber door, and after they four are inside, close the door back.***

"So, we can start our..." Obi-Wan tried to walk towards his usual seat when...

***Mace Windu, Sasse Tin, and Agen Kolar all activate their lightsabers and get into ready position. Kit Fisto stay still in his place.***

"In the name of the Galactic Senate and The Republic, you are under arrest, Emperor!"

"Are you threatening me, Mace?" Obi-Wan replies while looking a bit disinterested.

"Drop your lightsaber!"

"What?"

"Drop. Your. Lightsaber!"

"Allright..." and Obi-Wan calmly put his lightsaber down, he didn't want to make things going worse and decide that perhaps he could try to calmly explains that everything was Anakin's crazy stunts and he does not even want to destroy the Republic, heck, his true allegiance was to the Republic, to Democracy.

***Looking at how easily Obi-Wan follow their demands make Mace, Sasse, and Agen now looks a bit annoyed as well as visibly nervous.***

"The Jedi Council will decide your fate!"

"Let's be calm and discuss this politely... we... we can..."

"The opression of the Sith will never return! You are outnumbered Kenobi! Surrender!"

"Sith?"

"Surrender!"

"Allright, I... I'm surrend..."

"KNOCK EM GUYS!" Kit Fisto suddenly raised his hand!

"WHOOOSSSHHH!"

***Eleven chairs are flung towards Mace, Agen, and Sasse (all the chairs, spare the one directly behind Obi-Wan), Mace Windu quickly dodge the incoming chairs but both Agen Kolar and Sasse Tin are knocked out by the incoming chairs. Aalya Secura, Bant Eerin, Garen Muln, and Butlar Swan are jumping behind the former place of chairs and quickly joined by Kit, encircling Mace, all while activate their lightsabers.***

"KIT! YOU BETRAY US!" Mace Windu said while looking at the newcomers, having a look of utter disbelief in his face.

"That's not..." Kit Fisto tried to say when suddenly Mace Windu unleash a force wave directly towards the door, blasting them along with the unfortunate Aalya Secura, who got knocked out as well.

"ESCAPE! ESCAPE! EVERYONE WHO SIDE WITH THE REPUBLIC! ESCAPE! MASTER KOLAR AND MASTER TIN IS DOWN! FISTO HAS BETRAYED US! ESCAPE! ESCAPE! ESCAPE!" Mace said frantically while using the force to boost his run towards Cin Drallig's group.

"Mace... YOU BASTARD!" Kit Fisto said angrily and quickly make a charge towards Mace with his lightsaber on! Seeing that, Bant, Garen, and Butlar Swan looking at each others with confused face, and soon start to joining Kit's chase afterwards.

***And after that, The Jedi Temple are engulfed in CHAOS! The so-called 'Republican Jedi' make a quick, coordinated, force-enchanced run to escape from the Temple, following Cin Drallig's lead. The other Jedi, who so-called 'Imperial Jedi', who's a little more than half of the entire Jedi currently inside the Jedi Temple, are very-very confused and some did join Kit Fisto chasing the 'Republican Jedi'.***

"PUSH THEM OUT! DO NOT ENGAGE UNLESS THEY ARE HOSTILE! DO NOT USE LETHAL FORCE UNLESS IT'S YOUR LAST RESORT! ESCAPE! ESCAPE!" Cin Drallig said aloud, all while blasting the unfortunate 'Imperial Jedi' who stands in their way.

"DO NOT ATTEMPT TO ENGAGE FISTO OR THE EMPEROR! ESCAPE! ESCAPE!" Mace yelled all while force jumping, running, and occasionally blasting some unfortunate 'Imperial Jedi', actively assist the 'Republican Jedi's' run.

"KNOCK THOSE BASTARDS OUT! DON'T LET EM ESCAPE!" Kit shouted, and soon, all the other 'Imperial Jedi' who are not knocked out yet are either start chasing the 'Republican Jedi' or flinging everything nearby towards the 'Republican Jedi'.

***And the chase happened halfway to the library, when Jocasta Nu and three other Jedis are seen running, carrying bags at their backs, and soon joining the 'Republican Jedi' escaping the temple. Not far behind, Jarec are seen brandishing his lightsaber and running towards them.***

"RETURN THE HOLOCRONS! YOU THIEF!" Jarec said towards Jocasta Nu, but when he try to get near them, Mace quickly put himself between and blast him with a powerful force push!

"PROTECT THE HOLOCRONS! DON'T LET IMPERIALS GOT THEM!" Mace Windu said all while resuming running, he put himself between Jocasta Nu and the Jedis who carry the holocrons.

***And the big, riotous run, now came near the Temple Gate, the 'Republican Jedi' make their way out of the Temple, but just before Kit's 'Imperial Jedi' could go out of the gate, a group of Chandrillan fighters led by Plo Koon's Jedi Starfighter, make a dive from the sky and start firing stun bolts as well as dropping smoke bombs to cover the 'Republican Jedi's' escape.***

...

*COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH*

...

*COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH*

...

***And now... let's focus back to Obi-Wan Kenobi, who still stand inside the Jedi Council Chamber, with very-very unconcious Sasse Tin, Agen Kolar, and Aalya Secura before him. The expression written on his face is a mixture between disbelief and confusion... Currently, he can't say anything other than stand in facepalm position...***

**(FACEPALM)**

_(to be continued)_

* * *

**OMAKE!** _Obi-Wan get a congratulation call from a certain lovely tyrant:_

"RING-RING RING-RING RING"

/ Obi-Wan's personal Commlink shown that someone from equesteria is calling /

***Hologram of Princess Celestia are shown***

"Greetings Emperor Kenobi, I am Princess Celestia, supreme ruler of equesteria. I'm here to personally offer my gratitude for you to get rid of those pesky democracy called Galactic Republic, and established a proper government in the form of Galactic Empire."

"W... Yeah... thank you?" Obi-Wan is confused and decided to be reasonably polite for now, since he was still in disbelief after what just happened to him...

"By the way, I'm also come here to offer for an establishments of mutual diplomatic friendships between our peoples."

"Thank you ma'am, I'm grateful for that."

"Of course, as a token of goodwill, I'll sent my own personal student, Twilight Sparkle ..."

"NO!... No... just no... I mean... I'll take the offer of diplomatic friendships but I won't take any personal, private gifts..."

"How noble of you to think of that putting your people's needs and prosperity before of Yourself... but... why your face are flushing red Emperor Kenobi? And looks like your tunic just got a bulge..."

"Whaaaa..." Obi-Wan look down and immediately cover his bulge with his hands...

"Well? looks like you mis-interpret my offer then Emperor Kenobi. I actually intends for Twilight to study friendships amongst the Jedi and use the Light Side of the Force to empower the Elements of Harmony, but looks like you have dirty dirty minds about her then... Don't worry... I won't take that as insult." Celestia winks...

***Cue Obi-Wan got a very-very red face with priceless expressions***

"Sorry ma'am..."

"Don't worry... I understand that... by the way, I also want to inform that you don't have to worry about Abeloth, as she's happily married with Discord now, and both of them are moving to Milky Way galaxy, to live alongside the other Chaos Gods."

"Oh, that's a good news then..."

"Allright, I'll call you later then..."

***the commlink is off***

(OOPS...)

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
The Jedi Schism ensues! What will happened to Obi-Wan next? What will happened to Anakin? How about our poor Padme, Bail, and Ahsoka? How will Kit cope up with Mace knocked up... err... knocked out Aalya Secura? Thank You for all who read this!

REVIEWS PLEASE! PLEASE! PLIIIIIZZZZZZ!

"Yes, please review this, as this would end up... interesting..." said Qui-Gon Jinn who suddenly appears.

"Of course, all my predictions about the Council's inherent mistrust in each others are proven to be true..." added Count Dooku.

"Well? What kind of Chaos would happened next?" The Son also add...

Sincerely

Cutewolf1


	7. NAIVE, OPPORTUNIST, MAGNIFICIENT BASTARD

Here we go again, We all know Anakin and Tarkin's friendship from The Clone Wars. For this AU, I'm assuming Tarkin and Thrawn are good friends (in the EU, there are indirect hints of it, while Thrawn is said to personally know Darth Vader before Galactic Empire was born, that could means all the three are knowing each others well). So keep this in mind, in this AU, Anakin, Tarkin, and Thrawn, are buddies with each others.

( ) = personal toughts

~ ~ = force speaks

*** *** = background narrations

* * *

**THE NAIVE, THE OPPORTUNIST, AND THE MAGNIFICIENT BASTARD**

**_(soon to be added, THE VILLAGE IDIOT)_**

* * *

_Tarkin's POV : Republic Navy headquarters at Coruscant, soon after Anakin completes the Imperial Protocol with the Clone Troopers, but before the Carnage in The Senate:_

***Wilhuff Tarkin is shown communicating with the holograms of Anakin's hologram. Thrawn's hololink just recently connect with them.***

(Well, at least we're connected with Thrawn now)

"Uh, Anakin, why are you insisting that you will only tell about this important business with Thrawn also present? huh? let's get this over now..." said Tarkin to open the discussion.

"Allright guys, I'm here to give both of you an important relevation, it's about someone who we used to thought as our mutual friends." said Anakin.

"You look nervous, is this about Palpatine?" said Thrawn, who exactly get to the point, since Anakin's nervousness is clear.

"Y... Yes... He... He has been manipulating us... all the time! all the time!" Anakin said while looks very distraught and shaken.

"..." Tarkin cannot said anything, and looks toward both with blank stares.

"I did suspect that Palpatine could be merely using us as his pawns for something nefarious with the Separatists, but I don't have any solid proof." added Thrawn.

"Well... how should I say..." said Anakin while looking at loss for words.

"Let me guess, Palpatine is either secretly working for Count Dooku, or the reverse is true, Count Dooku is working for him."

"The later is true, Palpatine is the one behind all this corrupt body that was named the Galactic Senate, he's the one who manipulated all events in The Clone Wars, behind the Separatist Movements, killing countless civilians and military personels from both side, just for some in... insidious purposes... This Clone Wars is used to manipulate all of us into believing that we all fought for the order and the good of the Republic, all while using us as pawns." said Anakin.

***Tarkin's face shown utter disbelief***

(I heard that... Palpatine did informed me, that he want to put the Galaxy under firm, absolute control, with he himself as the absolute Authority. But, what kind of insidious purposes it was done for? Is the promise of a New Order a sham? Is he really make me put my friends and families in danger just for some unknown purposes?)

***Thrawn's face shown utter puzzlements, he clearly doesn't know what really happened behind his back in regards of Palpatine, and he didn't like it***

"What kind of pawns? Do you have a solid proof, that he was actually siding with the Separatists?" ask Thrawn.

"Perhaps... The Clone Troopers are ordered by Him and Dooku, not Sifo-Dyas. And they are all rigged to always following their superrior's orders by instinct, I... I..." said Anakin.

"And he intends to wipe out all who opposes him from the inside, don't he?" said Thrawn.

"I... Impossible... is that means he's now trying to kill us?" said Tarkin with sweats formed all over his face.

"No... he's dead... I killed him..." said Anakin.

"WHAT?" both Thrawn and Tarkin said in unison.

"He... he is Darth Sidious, who planned to form a Sith Empire, using the corrupt senate bureaucrats and Republican Navy officers to do his bidding. And worse, he intends to make me as his Apprentice, trying to turn me against the Jedi." said Anakin.

***Anakin show them his fight against Palpatine***

(EMPIRE! So Anakin finally knows that... the Imperial protocol... I looked towards Thrawn, and he's looking back at me with uncertainty in his eyes... knowing that this could be the end for both of us, especially if he inform the Jedi Order... but at least, perhaps, Mas Ammeda could execute the protocol for Order 66 and kill all those Jedi, while I will try my best convincing Ammeda that we three are his friends, and Anakin will not side with the Jedi, we should be spared from death, as we are supposed to be the inner circle of Palpatine's friends, and for Anakin he is the only Jedi who understood me afterall.)

"And... I... I just..." said Anakin.

"What did you do?" Thrawn asked with both fear and interest in his eyes.

"I just kind of upsurp his power upon the Clone Troopers. I'm just invoking my status as the Executor of the Galactic Empire, informing the Clones about Palpatine's betrayal, and..." said Anakin while Thrawn immediately interupts.

"And you put another person as the Emperor, that's the only way to exploit the Imperial Protocol's loophole." said Thrawn.

"You know about the Imperial Protocol?" said Anakin.

"Let's be truthful here, you must know about us being listed inside the Imperial Protocol. And if you has decided to inform the Jedi Council first about this, there is 50% probability that Mas Ammeda and his cronies will execute Order 66 first, and then execute order 37, kill majority of the jedi, upon discovering that Palpatine has been killed, and then capturing all his potential political enemies, who meant us since we're not his friends. Even if this won't happened, there is another 40% probability that the Clone Troopers' command would end up with Sate Pestage as his chief of the Defense Staffs, unlike Mas Ammeda who has nothing against the Republic Navy and only hold grudge against the Jedi, he will execute Order 37, Order 66, Order 73 and Order 105. Capturing all his potential political enemies, wiping out the Jedi, making all nonhuman populances lost their rights, and killing every officers who are not his friends in the Republic Navy, killing both of us since he trust neither of us. Your Jedi instinct, however, telling you that upsurping senate's command via declaring the Imperial order will make all the Contingency Orders of The GAR null and void." said Thrawn with glints in his eyes.

"Perhaps... And what about the other ten percent?" said Anakin.

"There is an almost 10% probability that the Clone Troopers will be defaulted to Order 4 and Order 5. Mas Ammeda and Sate Pestage would raise to power together, and both of them is not our friends, you know the drill. A miniscule probability is in the light that Palpatine was revealed as Darth Sidious, the GAR command will be defaulted to the Jedi Council, but it seemed very unlikely as Anti-Jedi sentiments in the Senates are running high today." Thrawn explains more.

"What..." Tarkin said while still in disbelief, he's gonna get killed if any of the command ends up in either Mas Ammeda or Sate Pestage, or worse! BOTH!

"Yes Willhuff, you are an idiot if you believe either Mas Ammeda or Sate Pestage is your friend, both of them has their own factions in the senate, and all are excluding you and me and Anakin. Reflecting this, all of us... all of us... could be dead any moment, if you decide to inform the slow acting Jedi Council first. But you trust your instinct, and upsurp the Imperial Protocol. I allready predict that you do have informed the clones first, am I right?" said Thrawn.

"Yeah..." said Anakin.

"And who did you put as Emperor? I don't have any strong clues about that, since I did not know how deep you trusted someone. But I do have a rough predictions, ranging from Padme Amidala, Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, or Wilhuff Tarkin. Padme Amidala are your closest friend in the senate, she also holding pro-Jedi sentiments as well as having good experience in governances, if you choose to pick stability in the senate, you'll pick her. Yoda are former Grand Master of the Jedi Order, very experienced in dealing with the Galactic Government, and if you choose to pick duties over friendships, you'll pick him. Obi-Wan Kenobi are your very own master and comrades in war, you both are fighting side-by-side, completely trust each others, and if you choose to pick trusted friend for covering your actions, you'll pick him. Willhuff are your closest friends in the Galactic Navy, he could be quite... flexible to your demands, and if you choose to pick strong hands and possibility to enrich yourself _*Tarkin give thrawn a dirty look*_ over stability, you'll pick him _*Thrawn give Tarkin an 'I know you' look*_. It's impossible to pick me since you know Tarkin better than myself. It's also impossible to pick yourself as the Emperor, since you are invoking the Authority of Executor, the second most powerful man in the Empire, who will never be the same with the most powerful. In my prediction, you'll most probably pick either Padme Amidala or Obi-Wan Kenobi." said Thrawn with a concerned look.

(Pick Me! PICK ME! PICK ME!) Tarkin waiting with anticipation!

*...*

"I pick my own Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, as the Galactic Emperor And I pick him up as Emperor because I'm fully trusting him, as you predict Thrawn." said Anakin.

(Damn close! I have a chance to be the Emperor... but well... at least I'm end up having friends in higher places.)

"Hmm..." Thrawn said while looking in very deep thinking.

"You also smart enough to make this upsurpation of command as a top secret for the Clones itself, until you purge the Senate don't you?" said Thrawn.

"Yeah... and I want to ask for both of you to list up your trusted friends, and at the same time, helping with doing the same purge in the Republican Navy." said Anakin.

"Imperial Navy, and what about our ranks now? We did need a validation for the Clones, so they will obey our commands." said Thrawn.

"I'm promoting both of you as Grand Admirals of the Imperial Navy. You can contact closest Clone Legions near your places and they will do your bidding. By the way, Tarkin, I need your help for organizing a lockdown around Corruscanti system, and kill all the other Republican officers who are not our friends here. Just do not order the ARC sections since I'll need the Clone Commandos and Clone Assassins to help me cleanse the Senate. Thrawn, you are currently in a convoy at the Outer Regions right? Round up your friends and kill every other Republican officers who are not our friends at the outposts, if necessary, promote lower ranks with pro-Jedi sentiments to fill up the gap on the commands, tell them that it's the Order of Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Jedi Emperor of the Galaxy." said Anakin.

"Hmm... using your hero status to win sympathizers right? A basic drill in charisma." said Thrawn.

"And what about the command structures, do you intend us to creatively list the command structures below us as well?" said Tarkin.

"I trust both of you, feel free to make a command structure from your own friends Willhuff, I know you and I understand each others well." said Anakin.

"And I suggest you to promote one other Grand Admiral, one of your non-Jedi friend with some commanding experience in the military, to take up the gap between our commands. While we both can arrange the Purge, I will take the Outer Rim posts as well as half of Mid-Rim, Tarkin can take the Core Worlds and Inner Rim bases." said Thrawn.

"Make sure every Anti-Jedi officers are killed, and make sure their immediate families are killed as well." said Anakin.

"Of course, leave none to avenge the fallen, the basic principle of military purges." said Thrawn.

"And can I promote... Jar Jar Binks as the other Grand Admiral? he'll basically have a command over the mid rim, and please spare the Naboo purge to him... I have some reasons..." said Anakin.

"WHAT?" both Tarkin and Thrawn's jaws dropped.

(Oh my... Jar-Jar Binks? Representative BINKS at the Senate?)

"Remember he's the Bombad General in the Gungan Grand Army... don't you? And I trust him." said Anakin.

"I heard he's chosen as Bombad General purely because of Nass' gratefullness of the Jedi help!" said Tarkin

"Don't discount him Willhuff, the Gungan Army can hold their ground against superrior, and more numerous droid army on the Battle of Grassy Plains are mostly credited for Jar-Jar's seemingly random commands and his seemed earlier, but actually very timely charge towards Droid's center, before Anakin blow the droid control ship. Not to mention he was the one who solve the Dooku's ransom problem in the recent clone wars, and discovering several important separatists informations. He's a clumsy, obnoxious, annoying village idiot, but he could be said to either hiding a genius mind behind his obfuscating stupidity, an idiot savant military genius, or simply an idiot who have very good luck." said Thrawn.

"Allright, and while we are at it, we must also know that Clone Troopers' 'Only Obeying Orders' tendency must be cautioned against for the future. I'll suggest us to start a draft program, for every sentients in the Empire, that will train paid volunteer for a reserve army, who in turns could be stationed in their own systems. A standardized army, with proper training and equipments, who will be used as garrison troops as well as skilled reserve army. The Clone Troopers will still be produced for high intensity level enggagements though, and they will form the better part of the Imperial Army frontline, just fewer, and I suggest to giving future Clone Troopers no tampering in their genetics, giving them free wills." said Thrawn.

"I've got it, we could using Anakin and Kenobi's hero status to recruit army from pro-Jedi populations. They will be a guarantee that the Empire will always have overwhelming army." said Tarkin.

"Yeah... but how about their control?" asked Anakin.

"The hero status of "Kenobi and Skywalker" should be enough to put trillions of volunteers into this reserve army, after this part of the Army is formed and fully trained, the commands of the Clones could be given exclusively for the Jedi, I also suggest to remove the genetic tamperings of the existing clones immediately after the purge of the Galaxy are done, if you give them free will, they will be extremely grateful of you and follow you out of loyalty, not obeying orders." said Thrawn.

"Allright... so?" said Anakin.

"You can get me worked as soon as possible on this, Anakin. The pro-Jedi populations could be arranged to form the Stormtrooper corps, who will fill the groundwork and garrison duties. I will arrange their training and stuffs, I will also start writing a proposal for a takeover of Palpatine's superweapon project, the Death Star, and start refining the Design, since it's me who design the Death Star." said Tarkin.

"Well Tarkin, in two or three days, I'll contact you over the plan for your..." said Anakin.

"Death Star"

"Yes, Death Star... but now is there other things to be considered?"

"While I can start working on the design of new class of Super Star Destroyers, I'll consult Kuat Driveyards and Sienaar Systems to provide us with new Warships. As soon as I root out the Anti-Jedi sentiments from their boards." said Thrawn.

"Ok guys. So let's start with the purge. I'll inform the Clones that there are three new Grand Admirals they should take orders from, aside of the Jedi, and those are you both as well as Jar-Jar Binks." said Anakin.

"Don't worry Anakin, we'll take care all of it..." said Thrawn.

"Bye for now then, Snips, Kazdan Paratus, and Marriss Brood is waiting me, they are ready to kick some senators ass and decapitate them afterwards." said Anakin.

"Anakin, wait..." said both Tarkin and Thrawn.

"Yea..."

"You have my thanks, I owe my life to you." said Tarkin.

"I'm in your debt now, you are my personal saviour." said Thrawn

***Both are having a sincere heartfelt thanks, and Anakin sincerely smiles.***

***Anakin logged off, leaving only Thrawn's hologram speaking with Tarkin.***

"So?" said Tarkin, still dumbstruck over the recent revelations.

"We're really lucky, we are buddies with Anakin, and he doesn't really trust the Jedi council. I didn't know much about Obi-Wan Kenobi, but if we count our chances from what Anakin do, its more likely than not, Obi-Wan Kenobi will agree with his moves. He is the Saviour of the Jedi now."

"Can't believe it... yesterday we're still think ourselves, yes Anakin included, inside Palpatine's innermost circle. And now, we're moving against them..."

"Anakin is our best friend now, and will be our best friend forever."

"Yeah, I'm very sincerely grateful for our friendship with Anakin, deep down in my heart. Now about the Republic, this obsolete Republic... damn, this sudden move is technically the Jedi Coup d'Etat, Palpatine always frighten us with..."

"Of course, we are essentially betraying the Republic, the Republican Navy, and yes, technically, it is the Jedi coup d'etat the Senate fears of."

"I'm used to have Anti-Jedi sentiments, except with Anakin..."

"Don't think about that from now on! Anakin's Jedi are essentially our saviour!"

"Can't believe we're siding with the Jedi."

"Yeah, can't believe it too... we're lucky Anakin is our mutual friend."

"So does that means..."

"Yes, yes, I know about your human-supremacist views, Wilhuff. You better forgot about it and put every sentients at the same levels in your mind. Your phillosophy about using overwhelming power to rule through fear is actually good for emergency times in a problem star systems, but you must also keep in mind to give a good, kindly faces towards our supporters."

"You're so right Thrawn..."

"Make sure all the species who has height above 1.65 meters tall have equal opportunity to serve as Stormtroopers."

"Isn't that too short for a bit? I'll pick 1.7 metres."

"And make sure both sexes have equal opportunities too, Male dominated army won't look well if the Stormtrooper corps are inspected by the Jedi, use physical strength as requirenment, not species, or sexes."

"Allright, allright, I'll prepare the draft."

"And don't forget to kill everyone, everyone, who hold Anti-Jedi sentiments, even your friends that you cannot persuade to left their ways of thinking. We all know some Jedis are capable to read their minds, and if the worse thing happened, it could be our Achilles heel."

"So I should kill them first?"

"Yes, kill those first! I know they are now at Coruscant with you, don't forget to kill all their families and claim their home planets either under your command if it's in the inner core regions, or my command if it's in the mid to outer regions."

"Allright Thrawn, more to list for the purge..."

"Listen and write this... I'll share my plan..."

"..."

"Good..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Remember that?"

"Of course!"

"Good, all will go according to the plan..."

"..."

***So the purge in the Republic Navy happened, with Tarkin and Thrawn leading them***

_(to be continued)_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, hope this chapter will gave you the insight why our favourite evil slimy guy, Tarkin, is with Anakin's side.

REVIEWS PLEASE! REVIEWS PLEASE!

***In the background, we can see Qui-Gon Jinn's force ghost are torn between a massive despair because Anakin has fallen to the Dark Side, and an urge to laugh his ass off over Obi-Wan being cluelessly roped as the Emperor. The Son is smiling because Anakin is now a Dark Jedi, and Count Dooku feels between insulted and praised because Mace and Yoda believe it's him who manipulated the events leading to this "Imperial Takeover".***

Pleazzzzzeeee Reviews!

Sincerely

Cutewolf1


	8. NIGHTMARE

Hello again, here's the carnage in the senate... this chapter is best read while you played the looped "The Imperial March" aka Darth Vader theme music in the background. Hope you enjoy it...

( ) = personal toughts

~ ~ = force speaks

*** *** = background narrations

* * *

**NIGHTMARE**

_Anakin's POV : Soon after he ordered Tarkin and Thrawn to Purge The Republic Navy and turned it into The New Imperial Navy:_

***Anakin, Snips, Kazdan Paratus, and Maris Brood stood inside the wrecked Palpatine's Office. At the floor, there is three decapitated corpses of Twi'lek girls sprung out from a big cake.***

"I'm really amazed how your tactics to simply bullsithing the senate guards and senatorial receptionists works flawlessly Master. By simply saying that Chancellor Palpatine requires Master Paratus and his Padawan to deliver a dozens McBantha Burgers, three big Special Mynockronni Pizzas from Pizza The Hutt, tweleve big bottles of Correlian Vodka, four holodisks of latest 'Playhutts Gangparty', thirty death sticks, as well as three Twi'lek strippers inside a big spice flavoured cake." said Snips with utter Amazements.

"Refuge in audacity Snips. Nobody want to ask if the Chancellor suddenly want to hold a private party inside his private office." said Anakin.

"And you killed those Twi'lek strippers..." said Maris Brood.

"Meh, let's pretend they are collateral damages, purging the senate from those corrupt, anti-Jedi senators and bureaucrats, who's working with Darth Sidious are our top priority now, especially we must plan our moves carefully." said Anakin.

"I like how you think, Skywalker. This is definitely a tactical improvement, since I allready make a bet with Maris that you'll simply slaughter all the senate guards and bureaucrats here. At least nobody will think to enter this office when the lights are dimmed and this kind of holovideo are played at full sounds." said Kazdan Paratus.

"Well, is Rex and 501st legions ready Snips? And what about three battalions of Clone Assassins as well as one battalion of Clone Commandos I've asked?" Anakin asked.

"Rex said the rest of 501st legions are allready deployed arround the Senate Rotunda. The three battalions of Clone Assassins are ready with their jetpacks, vibroblades, and assault rifles. The battalion of Clone Commandos are ready with contorsis blast Shields and sniper rifles. They are waiting just outside this building." said Snips.

"Good, now, Snips, you go with the Clone Commandos and protect these list of Senators. You yourself will be positioned in Padme err Senator Amidala's repulsorpod. Your primary objective is manage the defense for the innocent senators from stray shots as well as possible counterattacks from Palpatine's cronies. Master Paratus, you go with a battalion of Clone Assassins and at my command, coordinate the block of the entryways. After that, kill all the Anti-Jedi Senators and their entourages in bottom part of the Rotunda. Maris, you go with Clone Assassins as well, and ready yourself at the top of the Rotunda with Jetpacks. When the time is come, kill the Anti-Jedi Senators and their entourages in upper part of the Rotunda. I myself will lead my own battalion of Clone Assassins and enter the Rotunda from Chancellor's Plattform there." said Anakin.

"What about those... bureaucrats and guards stationed here?" asked Kazdan Paratus.

"Oh... let's left them for now, we'll simply walk out of this office, lock the door using the Force. Tell them the Chancellor doesn't want to be disturbed, and walk calmly outside towards our respective groups. I'll start the plan by going back with Clone Assassins and killing them silently, before coming into the Rotunda." said Anakin.

"Let's drop this box of Latex in front of this door so they will think something naughty is really happened here." said Kazdan Paratus.

"And oh, Snips, before this all, can you go to Artoo and escort him to me, I'll wait with my battalion out there, I need him to slice the Grand Convocation Chambers' repulsorpods control and make things easier to do..." said Anakin.

"Allright Skyguy..." said Snips.

"Allright... now ready to save the Jedi?" said Anakin.

* * *

_Padme's POV : Declaration of The New Order:_

(I don't know why I have a bad feelings about Anakin, but Chancellor Palpatine demands an immediate emergency session for all senators present in Coruscant and nearby systems. Perhaps, he will lay down his dictactorial power now and restore democracy? I hope that...)

***Bail and Breha Organa (and their entourages), Mon Mothma (and her entourages), as well as Gam Bel Iblis (and his entourages as well too) are coming towards Padme's entourages (which also contains Jar-Jar Binks).***

"Padme, aren't you feeling suspicious as well with this sudden session at the Senate?" asked Mon Mothma.

"I really hope this was the formal session for Palpatine to lay down his dictactorial power, perhaps he finally listen to our petition afterall, seeing that Count Dooku was allready eliminated, and there is no reason to extend his emergency powers." said Bail.

"Yes, let's just hope for the best, I really want to see a peaceful end to all this crisis." said Padme.

***And they continue towards the Senate Rotunda, while Ahsoka meet with Padme, alongside her, two heavily armoured Clone Commandos carrying large blast shields.***

"Padme! Master Skyguy asked me to accompany you for this session..." said Ahsoka.

"Excuse me Padawan Tano, but we allready take the security measures for Queen Amidala." Captain Panaka interrupt Ahsoka's explaination.

"Well, Master Skywalker himself is now... having an important works to do with the Chancellor, in fact, he insist you to take my team as your guards. Oh, hi senator Organa, looks like your name is also put at the list in front of the Rotunda gate, you'll got your own security team at the gates." said Snips.

(What? this... this sound suspicious... I don't like it... but why Ahsoka?)

***They walked towards the gate, and after some quick reading of the lists, Padme, Bail, Mon Mothma, and Gam Bel Iblis look at each others with utter puzzlements.***

"Wait... majority of those who get special security team are those who sign the Petition of 2000, but some are certainly not, like the Tarkin family... Motti family... Palleon family... ... ..." said Mon Mothma.

"Well? What happened here? Ahsoka, you don't try to arrest us don't you?" Padme asked Ahsoka with confusion.

"Nope, this was purely for protections, there will be... something... don't worry about that Padme, Skyguy is in charge of it." said Snips while smiling mischievously.

(Ani is in charge of it? how? I tought he was only Palpatine's representative at the Jedi council, but...)

"Can we leave?" asked Mon Mothma while trying to leave, but the Clone Troopers at the gate immediately block her.

"Sorry Ma'am, but this is an important session. You must attend..." said the Trooper.

"Uh... allright then..."

***And while the four group of senators thinks about the worst thing that could happen to them, not only them, but every group of senators with Blast Shield carrying Clone Commandos assigned to their entourages. While the others who didn't get those 'additional securities' are now grinning and launghing towards them.***

"Looks like Chancellor will arrest those loudmouthed delegates." said a random Senator.

"Of course, we're lucky we stay loyal to our dear leader, Palpatine." said the other.

***And much more... well, let's fast forward until almost every senators are now in their own positions at the Rotunda... but the first thing to be noticed is, every senators who got Clone Commandos at their sides are located in the east corner, with a rather wide space between them and the rest of the Senators. Of course, some try to escape, but the Clone Troopers force them to enter the Rotunda, nonetheless.***

***Padme is now sitting in her repulsorlift with Ahsoka, Jar-Jar Binks, Captain Panaka, and two heavily armoured and blast shield carrying Clone Commandos.***

"Ahsoka... please... tell me what happened... don't tell me it's Palpatine's move to arrest us who only tried to restore democracy... please..."

"Sorry Padme... can't talk till the session started, just don't worry, Master Skyguy is in charge of this..."

"Ani... he's with Palpatine?"

"From a point of view... yes..."

***From afar, we can see Mas Ammeda, Sly Moore, and Sate Pestage waiting on top of the central podium, each with smirks in their faces towards the senators in the east corner. The other senators are busily talks about what really happened... while suddenly Mas Ammeda start to open the session.***

"ORDER! WE SHALL HAVE ORDER! THE SUPREME CHANCELLOR OF THE GALACTIC REPUBLIC IS COMING!" said Mas Ammeda.

***From the central position, the Chancellor's repulsorlift are coming down slowly, but instead of the usual Chancellor Palpatine, there is a lone man, well hidden under a black cloak. There is a big sack at his side, and some datapads at his feet. The senate immediately go silent and watch him coming down with interests.***

"Excuse me, but..." asked Mas Ammeda, while the mysterious man in black cloak interrupt him.

"I'm here for a formal..." said that when Sly Moore interrupt.

"HE'S A JEDI!" said Sly Moore, but for that the man in black cloak raise his hand and force choke her.

"DON'T... INTERRUPT... ME..." and he throws Sly Moore back to the podium.

***And suddenly a small group of Clone Assassins descend with their jetpacks immediately towards the central podium, restraining Mas Ammeda, Sate Pestage, and Sly Moore...***

***The man in black cloak now open his hood and reveals himself as Anakin Skywalker***

"General Skywalker... who gave you authorithy to stand there and restrain us here? release us now! Do you have formal order from the Supreme Chancellor himself?" Mas Ammeda tried to exert his authorithy.

"NO! I CARRY THE ORDER FROM THE EMPEROR!" said Anakin.

(Emperor! Wha... did Palpatine... and I looked towards Bail, Breha, Mon, and Gam... all of them are also having a look of disbelief.)

***Mas Ammeda smirked.***

"So... do the Emperor himself summons us here, Lord Executor." Mas Ammeda suddenly said with a newfound respect. Sly Moore and Sate Pestage also get a bit more relaxed... all while the other senators are tense, waiting for something big to happen.

"Yes... Troopers, release them! I've got a message for all Senators present here..."

***The Clone Assassins release Mas Ammeda, Sly Moore, and Sate Pestage. All resumed their usual standing position... the atmosphere at the senate grows tenser.***

"Now, everyone... EVERYONE... have a good look for what just happened in the private office of Chancellor Palpatine this morning!"

***And a holovideo of Anakin's duel against Palpatine played in every senator's holovideo links... everyone now look with utter fear towards Anakin. Padme herself has a look of disbelief, and she is really puzzled on why Anakin was the one who doing this.***

***The Clone Assassins now restrain Mas Ammeda, Sly Moore, and Sate Pestage back.***

"THIS IS THE PROOF! THAT PALPATINE WAS THE SITH LORD WHO'S PLANNING FOR DESTRUCTION OF THE JEDI!" and Anakin now shown the decapitated head of Palpatine on top of the Central Podium.

*GASP!*

(Why Ani... why... how... how...)

"THIS IS A TREASON! TREASON AGAINST THE REPUBLIC! THE JEDI COUP D'ETAT! I INVOKE THE ORDER 66! ORDER 66! EXECUTE ORDER 66!" Sate Pestage immediately shout, but all he got is a punch to his mouth by the Clone Trooper who's restraining him.

"EXECUTE ORDER 66! EXECUTE ORDER 66! THE JEDI BETRAYS THE REPUBLIC! THE JEDI..." Mas Ammeda try to shout while he also got a kick to groin from the Clones restraining him.

(Order 66?)

"You must know... why those bastards... shout 'Order 66'. To all the Senators in the east corner, congratulations... you are clean and has been found not involved in the conspiracy against the Jedi. To all of you, I'll gave each of you a copy from Palpatine's secret files, that prove him as the man behind the Clone Wars, as well as the one who secretly control the Separatists together with Count Dooku..."

(Oh... thank the Force... Ani is here to bring justice...) and Padme looks to Bail, and to Mon, and to Gam Bel Iblis... They all looked with each others and start to smile... all while the other non east corner senators are now frightened.

"Why... please... spare... eeekkhhh..." Mas Ammeda try to beg when suddenly Anakin force choke him and lift him off the plattform. His lightsaber are turned on, and he slowly drag Mas Ammeda towards him.

"I know what do you think..." and Mas Ammeda suddenly thrashing arround, flailing his limbs, as if he was getting a very-very painful torture.

"NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET!... AAAARGEEEHHHHH! MY MIND... AARRRGGGHHH!"

"Well? so this is the proof that you know Palpatine's true identity..." Anakin said while a sadistic smile formed in his face.

"Ahhh... AAAAAAHHHHHH!..."

"Do you think you can plot against the Jedi and not receiving any Punishments? For your part in conspiracy against the Jedi, I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH!" and suddenly, a red surge of lightning erupted from Ani's left hand. Frying Mas Ammeda out until his body is burned. Anakin then throw the charred body of Mas Ammeda towards himself and cut decapitate him with his lightsaber. Mas Ammeda's dismembered body fall towards the rotunda's floor.

"Now... it's your turn... BITCH!" and Anakin now force choke Sly Moore upwards, she was screaming and thrashing her feet all the time... while her hands are grabbing her head as if she was trying to resist Anakin's mind probing from entering her mind.

"NOOO! NOOOOOO! DONT!" Sly Moore said while clearly crying and in great pains. Anakin's sadistic smile are grinning wider.

(And I look towards Ahsoka, I just want to ask her if Ani's unusual brutality are required, but she was just watching it as if she actually enjoying it, I did notice that her usual blue eyes are sightly tinted yellow. I focus back to Ani and I swear I can see his eyes are bright yellow, as bright as the sun.)

"Ah... so that you're his Sith acolyte too... and his concubine... for your part in conspiracy against the Jedi, I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH!" and a red lightning erupts again from Ani's left hand. Frying Sly Moore, and she's also decapitated and thrown to the floor.

"Noooo... Please... I'LL TELL EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING! DON'T KILL ME! I REGRET MY ACTIONS AGAINST THE JEDI! I REGRET! ACCKKKK..." and Sate Pestage is force choked as well... he continues to ask for forgivements and he will atone his sins against the Jedi, but Anakin simply said...

"No... you still hate the Jedi from deep down in your minds... in fact, you cursed us as you said your regret, You are the one who planned for countless Jedi to be thrown to certain deaths... FOR YOUR PART IN THIS CONSPIRACY AGAINST THE JEDI! I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH!" but now, instead of lightning, Anakin pull him closer, and start slicing Sate Pestage's feet, hands, and bodies, a bit by a bit with his lightsaber. All while looking as if he enjoy the pain and fear inside Sate Pestage... indeed, after this was over, Sate Pestage's remains are nothing more than a pile of cauterized flesh and bones, who thrown down to the floor.

*GASP*

***Anakin are now trying to compose himself back, and opened a datapad. He's then read aloud the Declaration of the New Order.***

* * *

The Sith conspiracy has been foiled! Palpatine's evil intents has been thwarted! The attempt to eradicate the Jedi has been defeated, for all the fallen Jedi would be avenged. Our resolve has become stronger! And we're now taking direct control of the Galaxy! And everyone who harbour the Anti-Jedi sentiments will be hunted down and punished!

The corrupt Republic constitution are declared obsolete and allready withdrawned. The Republic will be reorganized into the First Galactic Empire for a safe and secure society. To ensure that we will always stand together, guiding our act with firm hands, the Hands of The Jedi! Under the authorithy of the Order of The Jedi Lords, the Republic must be overthrown! The Jedi will rule as autocratic Lords for the benefit of all in the Galaxy!

We are an Empire that will continue to be ruled by this august order! The Order of The Jedi Lords! We are an Empire that will never return to the political manoeuvring and corruption that have wounded us so deeply! We are an Empire that will be directed by a single sovereign, chosen for life! The Jedi Emperor OBI-WAN KENOBI!

* * *

(Obi-Wan?... so... this was all his plan... All Obi-Wan's plan to ensure the safety of the Jedi, and the Galaxy) and a smile start to form in Padme's face. Bail Organa are also smiling and look towards Padme. Ahsoka is also smiling, and the mood at the east corner of the Senate Rotunda are a bit lighter now...

***But at the very same time... Mon Mothma and Gam Bel Iblis' face have a look of utter disbelief, anger, and sadness.***

* * *

We are an Empire ruled by the Jedi Lords! A Jedi Empire ruled by the authorithy of the Emperor! An Empire of laws, not of politicians! An Empire devoted to the preservation of a just society. Under the protection of the Order of The Jedi Lords! We are an Empire that will stand forever!

We will celebrate the anniversary of this day as Empire Day. For the sake of the next generations. Safety! Security! Justice and Peace!

Say it with me! Safety, Security, Justice, and Peace! Safety, Security, Justice, and Peace!

* * *

***Almost all who stand in the east corner are now clapping their hands in support... Padme and Bail included... But some senators there actually weep and simply stare in disbelief, over this... 'Jedi Coup d'Etat'. Mon Mothma in particular weep and Gam Bel Iblis are stand in shock.***

"And as the Executor of the Galactic Empire... I sentence all the Senators who worked against the Interest of The Jedi Lords... Those who are in cahoot with Palpatine... TO DEATH!"

***And suddenly, Maris Brood, Kazdan Paratus, and hundreds of Clone Assassins entered the fray. Swiftly cut down all the Senators outside the Eastern corner. While the Clone Commandos under the Command of Ahsoka stand firm and raise their shields. Guarding against the possibility of wayward shots and stuffs.***

"NOOOO! NOOOOO! YOU..."

"THIS IS UNCONSTITUTIONAL! THIS IS MASSACRE! AAARRRGGGHHHHH!... "

"TREASON! TREASON! AAARRRGGHHH..."

"PLEASE... SPAR..."

*Multiple cries, begs, curses, and such stuffs happened outside the eastern corner of the Rotunda*

* * *

(And while I don't want to see the massacre, I try to look toward Bail and Breha, and they just shrug their shoulders, so I voice commed them.)

"Bail, do you think this is a bit extreme for Obi-Wan?"

"Who knows Padme? But after reading the Order 66, the Separatist documents, and coupled with Palpatine's clear attempts to eradicate the Jedi Order, as we can look from the holovideo proof, as well as all corrupt senators who only serve their own interests here. I think this move by Obi-Wan are perfectly justified. I did feel that this Galactic Republic are maybe unsalvageable, and a monarchy should be enacted to bring order and stability as soon as possible."

"Well, I also think that... and I know him, he'll try to restore democracy... perhaps after all this crisis ended, he will democratically choose a prime minister, like what you do at Alderaan."

"Yep, this is the real emergency time for the Galaxy, and what did the Jedis do are perfectly justified. If they don't do this, what will we see is a massacre of the Jedi instead."

"Yeah, I did have a feeling that this was a better option than let Palpatine go with his plan... or his cronies go with his plan. Ani often said the Jedi Council are too deliberate and slow to take actions."

"Indeed, you're thinking what I'm thinking Padme. But looks like Mon and Gam are shocked too much..."

"I hope they can understand the burden Obi-Wan placed upon his own shoulders..."

"Perhaps... a firm, ruthless decision is sometimes needed. To save a many, we must sacrifice a few. I previously never believe this kind of Phillosophy, but current situations did warrant extreme measures to be taken."

"Allright..."

***And after this happened, Anakin resume his speech with details regarding blockades, purges, and such stuffs... but let's look at the most interesting things.***

"... and the command of the Imperial Navy will be divided between three Grand Admirals, who will manage three sectors of the Galaxy. Grand Admiral Tarkin will take command of the Inner Rim and Core regions. Grand Admiral Binks will take command of the Mid Rim. And Grand Admiral Thrawn will take command of the Outer Rim. ..."

"MESA?" said Jar-Jar who immediately earn him a lot of glare from the surviving senators and their entourages.

(WAT? THE? KRIFF?) and you know if Padme start to swear, things are really go wrong...

***A bit silence happened and everyone, who's not clone troopers or the four Jedi present, drop their jaws... all while Jar-Jar clumsily stratching his eyestalk and looking arround in a silly way (even some clone troopers also drop their jaws).***

"What's wrong with Grand Admiral Binks?" Anakin asked to no one in particular...

"YAY! MESA IS DA BOMBAD ADMIRAL OF DA EMPIRE! YAY! TANKYU ANI! TANKYU ANI!" Jar-Jar said while jumping, spinning, and doing amusing (or annoying) things with his tongues and hands.

"Allright, let's back to the declaration, shouldn't we?" said Anakin with perfectly straight face.

"YAY! MESA IS DA BOMBAD ADMIRAL! YAY!"

"And first assignments for Grand Admiral Binks... there is five legions of the Clone Troopers who will be given directly under your command, and I'm formally relieve Queen Apailana of Naboo, as well as Boss Nass of the Gungans, from their respective posts. Grand Admiral Binks will take full authorithy over Naboo, and ..."

***At this point Padme start to grab her own jaw back, move toward Jar-Jar and with shocked face saying this.***

" #!OD* UJN*A*! !#" Padme grumbles and swears... while looking really really shocked and crying...

"Don't worry Padme, Jar-Jar will be a good Grand Admiral..." said Ahsoka

"Yeah, don't worry Padme, I just put Naboo under his absolute Authorithy... you will be the one who pick the untrusted from the Nubian Government..." said Anakin because he knows what Padme think.

"Mesa will doen nutten wid da Queen an Boss Nass, mesa will maintain da sekuriti on Naboo Padme!" said Jar-Jar

"..." Padme can't say anything more.

"Now let's back to the complete blockade and purge towards the Chagrian, Umbaran, and Ciutric star system ..."

"MESA IS DA BOMBAD ADMIRAL! YAY!"

"Grand Admiral Jar-..."

"MESA IS DA BOMBAD ADMIRAL!"

"..." Anakin is at loss at words...

"MESA IS DA BOMBAD ADMIRAL!"

"Commander Hauss, can you escort Grand Admiral Binks and start briefing him about his upcoming duty at Naboo?" said Anakin, now clearly annoyed with Jar-Jar Binks as well.

"Immediately Sir..."

And a repulsorpod immediately park next to Padme's, Jar-Jar immediately skipping on top of the Repulsorpod, and he is escorted to the gate, all while jumping and saying "MESA IS DA BOMBAD ADMIRAL!" "MESA IS DA BOMBAD ADMIRAL!" "MESA IS DA BOMBAD ADMIRAL!" "MESA IS DA BOMBAD ADMIRAL!" "MESA IS DA BOMBAD ADMIRAL!" "MESA IS DA BOMBAD ADMIRAL!" "MESA IS DA BOMBAD ADMIRAL!" "MESA IS DA BOMBAD ADMIRAL!" "MESA IS DA BOMBAD ADMIRAL!" "MESA IS DA BOMBAD ADMIRAL!" "MESA IS DA BOMBAD ADMIRAL!" "MESA IS DA BOMBAD ADMIRAL!" "MESA IS DA BOMBAD ADMIRAL!"...

***A big silence is still there... well, until Jar-Jar completely out of the Senate Rotunda... while freshly killed corpses of the Anti-Jedi senators and their entourages are still there...***

"..."

"He choose Jar-Jar Binks as one of the Grand Admirals?"

"what...?"

"..."

"Allright, let's now keep on with the task at hand..." and Anakin now really resumed his speeches.

***And the other stuffs are explained and orders given... the senators who are not Anti-Jedi will be placed for a while at their respective suits in 500 Republica, guarded by 501st Legion. And so on and so on... all while Jar-Jar Binks start bringing the Nightmare towards the Nubian Populations... both Humans... and Gungans...***

* * *

_Meanwhile Mon Mothma said this over comm to Gam Bel Iblis:_

"Can't believe this happened... A Jedi Coup d'Etat like what Palpatine said?"

"Yeah..."

"But it can't be..."

"So this is how liberty dies... betrayed by their own protectors..."

"No Gam... I'll try to contact Master Windu and Master Yoda as soon as possible... they must know about this particular move made by Kenobi..."

"And how could Tarkin suddenly work with Kenobi? He can't be a Jedi spy, because he's definitely holding his anti-Jedi sentiments from the beginning. Indeed, I know about his supposed friendships with Anakin, but..."

"Tarkin and his faction in the senate has been suspiciously declared to be clean, while previously, they are the most loyal supporters of Palpatine."

"Not to mention, I still remember the rumours about the other Grand Admiral. I heard Thrawn is the one behind the destruction and massacre of the Outbound Flight, and after he resign from his post as Chiss ascendancy commander, the Republican Navy accept him too fast, and too easy."

"Yeah, and coupled with these facts, putting Jar-Jar Binks in charge looks like a clever diversion tactics so we didn't immediately focus on Tarkin and Thrawn."

"Jar-Jar Binks are chosen as one of the Grand Admiral, as a kind of smokescreen to blind us against the ascendance of Tarkin and Thrawn..."

"And about Skywalker's previous closeness with Palpatine... perhaps Kenobi is the one who planned all behind this, using Anakin Skywalker as double agent to betray Palpatine, and put himself in power... and since he's the Emperor now, it's only a matter of time before Kenobi begin the purge in the Jedi as well..."

"You're right Mon... Master Windu and Master Yoda must know ALL about this as soon as possible."

* * *

_At the same time, as usual, our Emperor, Obi-Wan Kenobi said:_

_**"I have a bad feeling about this..."**_

_(to be continued)_

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
well, as you may allready guess, in a rush, Anakin and Ahsoka simply use the guideline for Declaration of The New order, and simply replacing all the 'Sith' words, with 'Jedi', while adding some required elements. Of course, the very name of "Order of The SITH Lords" are now simply changed into "Order of The JEDI Lords", and yes, a bit of this declaration are fictious take on what if Palpatine declares Galactic Empire directly as a Sith Empire, lol... yes yes, Anakin and Ahsoka obviously dislike history... not knowing that every Empire exist in the Galaxy is Sith Empire...

***Count Dooku and The Son now rolling in the floor, launghing all the time... Qui-Gon Jinn is seen launghing uncontrollably when he hear about Obi-Wan and Jar-Jar Binks, but at the other times, he's in deep deep despair.***

YAY FOR GRAND ADMIRAL JAR-JAR BINKS!


	9. IN THE SHADOWS

Allright, now, while still at it, I'll try to make the plot thickens. And here, I'll bring up the two top notch of Obi-Wan's Antagonists into the play lol. So... without much further ado... (drum roll)

( ) = personal toughts

~ ~ = force speaks

*** *** = background narrations

* * *

**IN THE SHADOWS**

* * *

_Separatist Council : Mustaffar, some days after the purge in the Senate:_

"I just don't want to hear it again!" said Nute Gunray.

"Well... bad news is... Grievous is dead... and Lord Sidious is not contacting us yet..." said San Hill.

"SIDIOUS IS DEAD! KILLED BY SKYWALKER! I HEARD THEM FROM OUR SPIES!" said Nute Gunray.

"Calm down Viceroy Gunray, Skywalker only kills Palpatine, who knows the real identity of Lord Sidious?" said Wat Tambor.

"And there is some rumours that Emperor Kenobi is actually Darth Sidious..." said Poggle the Lesser.

"WE'RE SCREWED HERE!" wails Nute Gunray.

"Well, we still have major droid factories and several legions still untouched, and we're not beyond hope now, seeing that the Jedi now diverts their focus from fighting us in the frontline, towards purging the Anti-Jedi elements from the Galaxy, I heard they now hunt Republicans as well then... Some of our homeworld are still strong, and some of the best bounty hunters are currently still under our employs." said San Hill.

"Damn, if Kenobi is really Sidious, we're screwed!" said Poggle the Lesser.

"What should we do... Kenobi is now clearly waiting for us to do the provocation... after this... the Jedi will come here and slaughter us..." wat Tambor wails... and most of the Separatist Councils are agreeing with him.

"And considering we just seen the real face of the Jedi, they killed everyone who hold Anti-Jedi views, even those who they previously protect... not to mention an utter slaughter in the senate that we're all watched!" said Nute Gunray.

"Well... perhaps... Should we sue for peace? Offering an unconditional surrender to the Galactic Empire as long as our life are spared?" said San Hill.

"Crap... this is... hard..." said Wat Tambor.

"Uhhhh..." and all the Separatist councils now whine togethers...

***Things seemed to be hopeless at the Separatists' Side.***

* * *

_Asajj Ventress' POV : inside a shady tavern somewhere, some days after the purge in the senate:_

*GULP* * GULP* *GULP*

***Asajj are shown to be a bit drunk and some empty beer bottles are at her side.***

(Damn it...)

(I just don't know how should I think about my latest... problems with Nightsisters...)

(First, mother Talzin told before that I was apparently the latest survivor of the Nightsisters after the battle of Dathomir... and I should be aware that my fates are tied with the Nightsisters. Of course, just lately this was proven to be a lie, as the agents of the Nightsisters are coming back in my life, trying to recruit me into their schemes yet again.)

(I was prepared if they try to recruit me by force. I am always prepared for a brutal confrontations, always prepared if either those self-righteous Jedis, or Separatists bounty hunters, try to end my life. I was prepared in the events that Dooku suddenly decided to have my service back, but now, he's definitely dead. Hell, I even prepared if Darth Sidious himself appears in front of me and demands my service, or worse, my life. I was prepared for almost everything that requires my skills with lightsabers, to defend myself or take down anyone, as long as the payments is right.)

(But now... the recent events unfold into unpredictable situations. And I want to curse my own bad lucks.)

(The Nightsisters are now tracking my trails, chasing me all over the galaxy, and I can do nothing over it.)

(If they hunt me with blasters and blades, I will definitely retaliate in kind, and simply prove to them that I was the better warrior.)

(If they offer me a position to aid their war efforts, asked me to assassinate someone, or simply ask for my leadershiip in a bloody conflict, I will accept that providing the price was right.)

(But...)

(My brain is just stopped to work, as now, the Nightsisters are chasing me with frilly fru-fru girly things at their hands...)

(I repeat it, they are now chasing me with frilly gowns, lacy lingeries, flowery jewels, expensive perfumes, and an offer for complete beauty makeover...)

(Yes, apparently Mother Talzin decided that I should be the Nightsisters' Next Top Supermodel, for some reasons that I still don't really understand.)

(Don't they know that I was a trained killer! a bounty hunter! a dark side adept! NOT SUPERMODEL!)

(Damn it! Just because that stupid hunk Obi-Wan Kenobi suddenly grab the position of Galactic Emperor...)

(Hang on... did I just called Kenobi... hunk?)

(AARRGGGHHH!)

(Must... keep hiding... must... keep... hiding...)

(Damn it Kenobi! Even when you are finally revealed as a magnificient schemer, even when you finally hold the Galaxy in your hands... When you hold the highest position of power possible... WHY YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!)

***Suddenly from a corner, some nightsisters are showing themselves, carrying frilly gowns, silky scarves, jewels, perfumes, and some boxes of complete make-up kit.***

"It's her!" said a nightsister.

"Asajj! The Nightsisters need you to be the prettiest of the Nightsisters!" said the other.

"Just let us doing this makeover and it will be done... pleaseee... pretty pretty pleaseee..." said the other nightsister.

"DAMN IT!" And Asajj Ventress quickly dart out of the tavern, throwing a pack of credits towards the bartender, all while screaming bloody murder that why Kenobi can't just leave her alone...

(I heard Kenobi's latest known position is at Utapau, at the edge of the Galaxy...)

(Damn! Perhaps I should go somewhere no one will expect me... perhaps I should go to Corruscant underworld! Where I can simply blend with the other bounty hunters and criminal underworld! I hope I still have enough credits to bought a passage to undercity starport! Or perhaps I should just rob a starship and go my own to Coruscant Undercity! AAARRGGGGHHH!)

* * *

_Darth Maul's POV : Inside a hijacked freighter ship with Savage Opress, some days after the purge in the senate:_

(Sidious is dead, I feel it...)

(The shroud of the Dark Side maintained by him are gone...)

(But now what? I heard that Kenobi has been sucessfully masterminding a coup that finally ends the Republic. He has been declared Emperor, and now... I just don't know how to say it, but I must say that I'm impressed with his level of cunningness, as he was allready proven to be capable for out-gambiting Sidious.)

(Well, and apparently his previous "serve the Republic serve Democracy serve Jedi" attitude was just a mere facade to hide his more insidious nature... Hmph... if he was a Sith, he's clearly more deserving the name of "Darth Sidious" compared with that Palpatine, seeing he clearly out-schemed, out-gambitted, and out-insidioussed the Darth Sidious proper.)

(And I must say that I was, surprised, with his order to simply massacre the imbeciles at the Senate, as well as things that occurs immediately afterwards. I've seen the holorecordings of Jedi and Clone Troopers turned against the Republican bureaucrats, killing them without impunity. Not to mentioned the purge that happened at the former Republican Navy, where a lot of high rangkings officers with Anti-Jedi tendencies are cut down and immediately replaced by the Pro-Jedi faction...)

(If not because he was the one who bifurcated me... I will definitely gave him a lot of credit as the one who was capable of Out-Sithing the true Sith. The one who has been sucessfully grip the Galaxy inside his empire's iron fist. But, instead of Fist of the Sith Empire, now, apparently this time, it's the Jedi Empire who shown that they too can build an Empire with an Iron Fist. Think about the irony...)

(Immediately attacking him will only put myself and my brother in a needless peril, with the Jedi now firmly under his command, he can simply retaliate with brute force, taking us by sheer numbers. Not to mention that I sense his apprentice, Skywalker, is now basked himself with the Dark Side, becoming much stronger... too strong for both me and my brother to take in frontal combat.)

(If not because we're stranded in wild space... perhaps I was allready taking over something that could be used as a plattform to conquer the Galaxy on my own... but... I sense my brother try to land this ship somewhere...)

(Somewhere... that have a significant ammount of the Dark Side...)

"Apprentice... where are we heading now?"

"I don't really know brother, but this planet is apparently not described in our current Star map."

"I sense the Dark Side is strong with this..."

"Hang on brother, some inhabitants of this planet are hailing us..."

***And a voice communication link are opened...***

"Strangers, please describe who you are... and what is your purpose for coming to Kesh..." said the mysterious voice.

"We're just a stranded freighters looking for somewhere to dock and resupply." said Savage

"We sense the Dark Side is strong with you... what is your relation with the Sith Empire..." said the voice.

"Sith Empire? is this a joke? The Sith Empire are gone long time ago... defeated by the Republic, and now, the Jedi just very recently topple down the Republic, and formed their own Jedi Empire..." said Maul.

"Jedi... Empire? The Sith... defeated? No way! We are strong! We are numerous! And how the Jedi can defeat the Sith?" said the voice.

"I think the Order of the Sith Lords only operate within rule of Two, founded by Darth Bane arround a thousand years ago." said Maul.

"So... your Sith order is just a thousand years old? And you are the last survivors?" said the voice.

"Yes, and you can say we are the last survivors of the Sith. Darth Sidious and Darth Tyrannus has been killed, leaving myself, Darth Maul, as the last Dark Lord of The Sith. And besides me is my brother and apprentice, Savage Opress."

"Hmm... we must meet then... wellcome to Kesh, fellow Sith... We are the lost Tribe of the Sith, stranded here for almost five thousand years... waiting our turn to return the glory of the Sith Empire." said the voice.

"Wait... you... are the Lost Tribe of the Sith...?"

"Yes..."

"Excellent... just give us the coordinate then..."

"Good..."

* * *

_(to be continued)_

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Woo hoooo, and the first serious conflicts is revealed! Darth Maul found the Lost Tribe of The Sith! And Asajj Ventress refused to get a makeover... and unknownly heading for Coruscant! What will happened to our poor Obi-Wan?

"Well? I hope we can see what will happened to Master Yoda when he inevitably meet Skywalker..." said Count Dooku.

"NO! Anakin! please... return to the light! redeem yourself! return to the light!" wails Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Now, Dooku, how about we're kicking out Qui-Gon Jinn from this fourth wall of the force? He will inevitably try to interfere with Kenobi soon I'm affraid." said the Son.

"Well, don't think he was the only one who study the Journal of the Whills and capable to communicate with the living... We'll do our best to spread..." said Count Dooku while Qui-Gon immediately cut his speech.

"Please Master Dooku... don't!"

***Next chapter, the force ghosts may be present! just wait!***

Reviews Please :D :D :D

Cutewolf1


	10. SHOWDOWN AT 500 REPUBLICA

And... let's back to the great 'Republican' Jedi escape... and... (drum roll)

( ) = personal toughts

~ ~ = force speaks

*** *** = background narrations

* * *

**SHOWDOWN AT 500 REPUBLICA**

_500 Republica : Arround the time of Emperor Kenobi's arrival at Corruscant :_

***Padme, Breha, Ahsoka, and C3PO are sitting inside Padme's appartment at 500 Republica, watching soap holodrama***

***Suddenly Ahsoka stand straight and grab her lightsaber.***

"Wait here Padme, mrs Organa... I sense danger maybe near..." said Ahsoka.

"Who..." said Padme when.

"Rex... rex... comm.." Ahsoka tried to comm Rex when...

***Suddenly Bail Organa and several Clone Troopers running into Padme's appartment, with blasters ready, and...***

"We don't really know what's going on, but there are reports of hostile group of wookiees, led by a rogue jedi, breaking into 500 republica. Right now, captain Rex are coordinating the troopers to block their advances, but suddenly, there's another attack on the outside..." said Bail.

"What?" everyone said with disbelief.

"More wookiees?" asked Ahsoka.

"No, the group that attack from outside are mostly humans... and also led by another rogue Jedi we must..."

"What? another Jedi? Why?" said Padme.

"I don't know... but we're under siege by a rouge group who named themselves 'Alliance to Restore the Republic'. Mon and Gam's new group!" said Bail

"No! Why they don't believe us! Obi-Wan only want to save the Jedi and the Galaxy from Sith domination!" said Padme.

"We will try our best to hold here until reinforcements come! I'll try to contact the temple." said Ahsoka.

_/ Ahsoka dial the Jedi Temple's commlink /_

***A hologram of Rodian Jedi knight on picket duty appears.***

"I want to report that 500 Republica is under siege by some groups led by rogue Jedis."

"Allright, how's your position Padawan Tano?"

"Inside Senator Amidala's appartment, there's some Clone Troopers with us, but the front..."

"I'll relay this information immediately to Lord Vos, he also currently present at 500 Republica. I'll..."

***Suddenly the Jedi on Picket duty looks outside and.***

"There's something wrong with Lord Drallig's call..."

"What?"

"Well, looks like he talk something over the comm, warn us from..."

"What?"

"He said something about history of Exar Kun, Revan, Phanius, and Skree Kaan."

"That's weird, he's the blademaster, not historian..."

"But Lady Nu are with him as well... wait... looks like Lady Nu just leave with some padawans, and I start to feel something is wrong..."

"Allright, just relay my information to all the nearest Jedi from 500 Republica ok? And what about Lord Skywalker?"

"He's still at the Archieve with Lord Jerec... apparently they still studying some Sith holocrons found at Palpatine's residences... and comparing them with the Jedi holocrons... looks like they are trying to break some codes about avoiding death or sith necromancy..."

"Of course... still as usual then. But try to contact him ok?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks sir..."

"You're welcome, just hold there, and wait. May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you too."

_/ the commlink is off /_

"How about Ani?" said Padme.

"He still trying to break the Sith Holocrons found at Palpatine's residences with Master Jerec, but reinforcements will coming here soon Padme." said Ahsoka.

"Could they be Palpatine's cronies?" said Padme.

"Perhaps Padme... perhaps... this is not good..." said Ahsoka.

***Arround 15 minutes goes by when suddenly.***

*BOOOOOOMMMMMMM* *BOOOOMMMM* *BOOOOMMMMM*

***And as suddenly with the explosion, the cooridors in front of Padme's appartment are filled with smokes, blaster bolts, and wookiee war cries. Ahsoka immediately activate her lightsaber and deflect some blaster bolts that run towards them. The clone troopers immediately retaliate in kind. And to their surprise, some of their blasters also deflected, and a blue lightsaber is seen inside the fog. Everyone suddenly stop firing their blasters and take ready stance (Padme and Breha go hiding behind furnitures flanked by clone troopers (she's eight months pregnant! and Breha is helping her, it's unrealistic for her to get involved in the fight.), Bail is ready himself with blaster drawn.)***

"Who's there... why are you..." said Ahsoka.

***The fog is diminished, and a human Jedi stand between a group of wookiees. The Jedi is ready with his blue lightsaber, while the wookiees have their bowcasters at ready.***

"I am Kento Marek, a Jedi Knight loyal to the Republic, and I'm here to arrest you!"

"But..." said Ahsoka while someone interrupts her.

"Surrender yourself, Padawan Tano." said Kento Marek.

"Are you Palpatine's cronies?" said Ahsoka.

"NO! We serve the Republic, not the Empire!" said a woman behind the wookiees.

"MON!" said both Padme, Breha, and Bail.

"Bail, Padme, I'm sorry if we must resort in this... but Kenobi's Coup d'Etat is unconstitutional and we're here to save the Republic." said Mon Mothma, who shown herself behind another group of wookiees and some human troopers.

"But Obi-Wan save the Jedi from Palpatine! You can't..." said Bail.

"Please surrender... we don't want to do a needless bloodsheed..." said Mon Mothma.

"Surrender what? Are you insane Mon! Obi-Wan Kenobi saved us and the Jedi! Don't you see the documents and executive orders of the GAR?" said Bail.

"That doesn't change the fact, that the imperial protocol is sinister, unconstitutional moves. And the carnage in the senate was terrible violations of the Galactic laws!" said Mon Mothma.

"The Republic are corrupt Mon! And those senators will gladly send Jedis to their death! don't you see..." said Bail while.

"How do you know that Order 66 is authentic and not a false, manufactured evidence by Kenobi's Jedi?" Kento Marek interrupt.

"I know Obi-Wan! he won't..." said Bail.

"It's true! I was personally there when Master Skywalker cut Palpatine down!" said Ahsoka.

"Have you learn the proper procedure of arrests and trials? Not to mention that you coveniently forgot to tell the Jedi council first. If Palpatine was really Darth Sidious as you claimed..." said Kento Marek.

"We don't have any time! We tried to save the Jedi!" said Ahsoka.

"Save the Jedi? The Jedi always side with the Republic!" said Kento Marek.

"Well, you must listen first! Those things are true, Palpatine want to exterminate the Jedi, the senate is practically under his control, and we're racing against time!" said Ahsoka.

"ENOUGH! In the name of the Galactic Senate and the Republic, you are under arrest, Padawan Tano!" said Kento Marek while immediately charge towards Ahsoka. The rest of the wookiees gave covering fire. The Clone troopers return fire as well.

"Stun them! They must be brought before trials!" said Mon Mothma.

"MON! Are you insane! You cannot restore the Republic! We don't know the deepest extent of Palpatine's manipulations against the Jedi yet!" said Padme.

***Meanwhile, Ahsoka Tano now fighting lightsaber versus lightsaber against Kento Marek.***

"Stop this! You don't know!" said Ahsoka while blocking a shiak thrust to her right arm.

"I serve the Republic! Not Kenobi's Empire!" said Kento Marek, all while trying to knock Ahsoka's lightsaber out with his shii-cho attacks.

"But..." said Ahsoka while blocking Kento Marek's attacks, after some while being pressed, she decided to activate her shoto as well, and try to surprise Kento Marek, but.

"Ah, don't think I didn't know about your shoto." said Kento Marek while blocking both lightsabers in a blade lock.

"Why are you attacking us?" said Ahsoka while trying to force push her enemy, but Kento Marek nimbly roll back and blocking her subsequent slashes.

"May I ask you why you betray the Republic?" said Kento Marek while dodging and blocking Ahsoka's shien slashes.

"We try to save the Jedi!" said Ahsoka while she block a downward sun djem slash with her shoto and countering with her main lightsaber.

"The Jedi always serve the Republic!" said Kento Marek while sending a force push towards Ahsoka, who made her pushed back some steps.

"You don't understand!" And Ahsoka now tries to evade Kento Marek's further attacks.

"Shut up, traitor!"

***And the fighting drags on arround some significant times, fatigues start to really seep in both Ahsoka and Kento Marek. Kento Marek is having more advantage, being a much more experienced knights, but Ahsoka is not someone to be taken down too easily (especially when you can tell that Kento Marek's intent is clearly to capture, not kill, as his strikes are mostly focused on incapacitating instead of plain killing strikes - Ahsoka didn't really know about that and just assume Kento Marek is crazy, and thus fought without too much restraint). Some time elapsed when the some of Wookiees are suddenly cut down by a blazing Blue lightsaber.***

"ANI!" said Padme.

"SKYGUY!" said Ahsoka.

"The Apprentice..." said Kento Marek while jump out from his fight with Ahsoka and assuming more defensive position behind the rest of his wookiee teams.

"What's the meaning of this? Marek?" said Anakin, while immediately jumps and doing a sai cha slash at Kento Marek, but out of sudden, a green blade block his blade... and Master Yoda is shown.

"WHA... Master Yoda... W... Why?..." said Anakin with utter confusion, while Kento Marek and Yoda assumes their positions.

"Allow this mockery lightly, the council does not. Disturbing this is, move by Kenobi." said Yoda.

"But m... master... We're doing this to save the Jedi..." said Anakin. All while move along with Ahsoka and the group. Both group of Jedis cease their fights, while the wookiees and Clone Troopers keep shooting against each others.

"Twisted by the Dark Side, you has become." said Yoda.

"Hey! Do you know how hard it was to defeat Darth Sidious?"

"To a dark place, your line of thinking will carry us. Faith in your master, misplaced may be. As is your faith in the Dark Side of the Force."

"Listen Master! Obi-Wan has nothing with..."

"Don't you know anything about it? Malak?"

"What is Malak?"

"Stupid aren't you? or ignorant?"

"Who's Malak! Listen Master, I don't know..."

"Stupid, you are, Skywalker. Your emperor Kenobi..."

"Listen annoying green troll, Obi-Wan..."

"Neutralized, Kenobi will. Destroy you, we must."

"WHAT?"

"Use your Dark Side? You threaten us? Hmm...?" and Yoda take a ready stance, while Kento Marek now stand back to back with Yoda.

"Hey! don't..."

"Surrender you must, if for your crimes, you want trial."

*BEEP* *BEEP* Anakin's commlink beeped and he reflexively activate it.

"Mace Windu tried to assassinate Emperor Kenobi! But Lord Fisto has been sucessfully sabotaging their plan! Right now, arround half of the Jedi at the Temple are deserting and actively trying to restore the corrupt Republic! They are running out of the Temple, currently, Lord Fisto lead the pursuit against them! We don't know why, but looks like they are now rebelling against..." said the commlink broadcast.

***Anakin's jaw are dropped.***

"We only want to SAVE THE JEDI!" said Anakin. All while look shocked and in disbelief.

"Your deception, read it we have!" said Yoda.

"Surrender Skywalker!" said Kento Marek while assuming Jodan Kamae position.

"No! Let me explain!" said Anakin.

"At the Trial, Explain everything you must." And Yoda jumps and start attacking Anakin with his Ataru, while Anakin block Yoda's lightsaber. Kento Marek tries to help, but Ahsoka intercept him.

"Why master Yoda? Why?" said Anakin all while desperately blocking Yoda's attacks.

"Your crimes to the Republic, You shall pay." said Yoda while attempting to cut Anakin's hands, only to be blocked by Anakin's blue lightsaber.

"Please listen to me first!" said Anakin, but Yoda kept pressing him.

***At the same time, Ahsoka and Kento Marek also fought with each others, but now, Kento Marek release all his restrains (since Anakin was here). Pressing Ahsoka hard, but a timely blaster barrages from Rex sucessfully hold him in place.***

"Thanks Rexxy!" said Ahsoka.

"Clone Traitors!" said Kento Marek.

"You're the one who was the traitor sir." said Rex while blasting his blaster towards Kento Marek, but in turn, he barely dodge a bowcaster bolt shot by a wookiee.

"Cover me Chewbacca!" said Kento Marek.

"_Hnn-rowr yrroonn rarrr!'_" said Chewbacca.

"What's that monkey said?" asked Anakin.

"The Republic is corrupt, damnit!" said Ahsoka!

"Ahsoka, I don't wish we meet like this! Please surrender!" said Chewbacca. (note: Ahsoka knew Shryiwook, while Anakin don't)

"Damn it Chewie! We only try to save the Jedi!"

"The wookiees you killed is my clanmates, they are fighting alongside you against Trandoshan slavers, but why you killed them Soka? Why?" said Chewbacca with a sad intonations, all while dodging and covering against Rex's blaster fires.

"They attack us first damn it!" said Ahsoka.

***And they fought for some long times, both sides have clone troopers and wookiees (as well as some humans from Kota's militia) fall. Mon Mothma run towards the cooridor with some guards, leaving the mess... and everyone is busy with all their immediate fights (while Padme and Breha still hide behind furnitures, don't want to get shot by wayward blasters or chopped by lightsabers.***

*FWHOOSH* *BAM* *DOR* *CRUNCH* *CRANK*

***While suddenly a big explosion comes from the window, a freighter crash into 500 Republica, and from the wreckages, Someone who looks like Asajj Ventress with long blonde hairs, wearing sexy black nightgown (who has tears in here and there), and high heeled shoes, jumps while curses something about meddlesome Jedi. Too bad, at her hands, there is two blazing red lightsabers, so everyone knows that she is Asajj Ventress***

"VENTRESS!" everyone said with great surprises while stopping their attacks and assume guard positions.

"Jedi versus Jedi hmm...? so the rumours of Kenobi's coup d'etat are true then... Skywalker, I'm at Kenobi's side!" And Asajj Ventress now jump in and start attacking Yoda. Who now flawlessly block both lightsabers and jump towards Anakin, keeping both combatants busy.

"Hold on bald harpy! Why are you here?" asked Anakin while confused and at the very same time, dodging Yoda's attacks as well as blaster bolts!

"Helping my dear emperor... of course..." said Ventress, while trying to do a shiak at Yoda, but Yoda dodged it and force pushing Ventress. She only budge a bit, but clearly exert herself defending against Yoda's force attacks.

"I thought you're only temporarily team up with Obi-Wan against Darth Maul and Opress!" said Anakin, now fully confused, and he jumped at Ventress' side, ready to defend if Yoda do something.

"Why not? Mother Talzin has explained everything with me... just recently..." said Ventress while trying to cut the little green troll down with her left saber, and do a backhand strike with her right afterwards, but Yoda just keep jumping and counterattacking, now Anakin block Yoda's saber. Yoda jumped backwards and raise his lightsaber as if something will coming towards him.

"BLARRRRRRRR" And suddenly a green lightning coming out from the freighter towards Yoda, who just barely block the lightning in time, and forced him and Kento Marek to retreat their ground and assume more defensive position. Everyone looks at the newcomer except Asajj Ventress.

"The Nightsisters declares themselves as ally of the Galactic Empire." and Mother Talzin are shown, along with a group of Nightsisters, with their weapons ready. Anakin and Ahsoka looks to each others and come with very confused face...

***But instead of being confused on why Mother Talzin was here... there's something weirder, a blue force ghost of Count Dooku are shown baside Talzin, and makes Yoda's eyes grow bigger with disbelief.***

"Dooku... no..." said Yoda.

"What the heck is happening here... my appartment..." wailed Padme.

_(to be continued)_

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Yes.. yes... Ventress and the Nightsisters are coming to aid Obi-Wan (!) led by Mother Talzin herself! And what the Heck Dooku's Force Ghost are doing this time? What more will happen?

Minor addition arround six hours from this chapter's update : fleshing out the battle scenes.

And what about Qui-Gon Jinn's force ghost then?

And how about Padme? her appartment is now completely trashed by the fight!

Reviews = Love

Cutewolf1


	11. ESCAPE FROM CORUSCANT

Allright guys, you want more chaos, here's more chaos! LOLOLOL

( ) = personal toughts

~ ~ = force speaks

*** *** = background narrations

* * *

**ESCAPE FROM CORUSCANT**

_Mace Windu's POV : Immediately after the failed arrest of Kenobi (and while he still running inside the Jedi Temple) :_

(Betrayed! Kit Fisto betrayed us! I still cannot believe it!)

(Indeed, while I think about it all over again, the force warning that we feel upon entering the High Council Chamber is not coming from Kenobi, but the danger comes from Fisto and his cronies, who planned to ambush us. Thinking all over again, it was actually Fisto himself who suggest us to arrest Kenobi inside the Council Chamber. And Kenobi's playing passive towards us was nothing but a ploy for us to lower our defenses... I can't believe we're never considering about that! That Fisto will work with Kenobi to stab us in the back, all while playing his part as a concerned council members volunteering himself to do a high risk mission, to arrest the Emperor. I... I... I can't believe, how many traitors we had inside the ranks of Jedi...)

***And some racks and furnitures fly towards Mace Windu, he dodged them, but just some distances behind him, Kit Fisto are shown with his lightsaber drawn and his other hands outstretched, trying to hit Mace via telekinetic attacks.***

(Fisto... no... he... he use his anger! while I and Cin could enggage him here and now, those other three ambushers who follow him may prove themselves having a dark intents as well! And who will lead the rest of the Republicans if Kenobi finally intercept us and... If he can keep that powerful Apprentice in line... who knows how much strength he hide behind all his facade... no... we must run! we must run! we'll retreat and fight for another day!)

"DO NOT ATTEMPT TO ENGAGE FISTO OR THE EMPEROR! ESCAPE! ESCAPE!" Mace yelled all while force jumping, running, and occasionally blasting some unfortunate Imperial Jedi, actively assist the Republican Jedi's run.

"KNOCK THOSE BASTARDS OUT! DON'T LET EM ESCAPE!" Fisto shouted back, and soon, a lot of Imperial Jedi joins the chase, and several furnitures and things are thrown towards the Republicans. Cin Drallig and Mace Windu are having a hard time maintaining the cohesion of the Republicans, all while trying desperately to fend off the flying things as well as Imperial Jedis who try to intercept them.

(NO! NO! NO! Force! Give us strength! For the Republic! For the True Jedi Order!) thinks Mace Windu while he desperately fend off flying objects as well as attackers.

(I sense Jocasta desperately tries to reach me through the Force...)

~"Master Windu, we've collected all the important holocrons, but I have a problem with my former padawan, Jerec, he's caught studying some Sith holocrons brought here by Skywalker, and stand guard at the Archieve entries. I tried to talk him out of his dangerous fascination with the dark side for the last time, but he attacked me."~ Jocasta Nu contact Mace through the Force.

~"SITH HOLOCRONS? and how about your team?"~

~"I've managed to put a fight and stall Jerec for a time, so the rest of my team can enter and save most of the Jedi Holocrons left inside the archieve. I never tought that he was also deeply fallen to the dark side, as he clearly using dark side attacks against me... I only escape by toppling the archieve rack upon him, and grab some of the Jedi Holocrons and order my team to run from the archieve... And I also confiscated one of the sith holocron, the one who he carried when I found him, from what I can understand about, this holocron is 'The Holocron of Darth Plagueis'."~

~"And how about you, I sense your pain through the force..."~

~"Yes, currently, I'm over exerting myself to run, I've been hit by Jerec's force lightning several times... I... I need your help..."~

***And when Mace Windu passed through the Library's door, Jocasta Nu and three other Jedis are seen running, carrying bags at their backs. Not far behind, Jarec are seen brandishing his lightsaber and running towards them.***

"RETURN THE HOLOCRONS! YOU THIEF!" Jerec said towards Jocasta Nu, but when he try to get near them, Mace quickly put himself between and blast him with a powerful force push!

(Damn it! Jerec is only knocked out for a while and he start running towards us again, this time, joins Fisto... I must protect Jocasta and the holocrons!)

"PROTECT THE HOLOCRONS! DON'T LET IMPERIALS GOT THEM!" Mace Windu said all while resuming running, he put himself between Jocasta Nu and the Jedis who carry the holocrons.

~"Thank you Mace, but our escape is only halfway through..."~

~"Can you keep running? perhaps..."~

~"Don't worry for this now, but if I fall, the Sith Holocron... either you or Cin must take them, the Sith holocron I carried is too much burden for those who hold ranks lesser than Master, and even Masters could be swayed and tempted by it's Dark Side powers..."~

~"Force... We'll..."~

"RING-RING RING-RING RING"

"Mace, Important relay from Plo Koon!" said Cin Drallig.

_/ Cin Drallig's Commlink shown that Plo Koon is calling. /_

***Voice Only***

"Master Drallig, I've accquirred some Chandrillan starfighters who volunteers themselves to help covering the escape from Jedi Temple... and now we're waiting in orbit, ready to dive and intercept the Imperials, shall we proceed as we've planned?" said Plo Koon.

"Yes, but only use stun bolts and Smokes, we believe that a lot of the Imperial Jedi are just merely misguided Padawans and Knights, while we're certain that Kit Fisto and Jerec are somewhat involved with..." said Mace.

"... KIT?" Plo Koon said with disbelief.

"Yes... he betrayed us, Agen and Saesee are down, either captured or killed by Kenobi..." said Mace

"There's too much traitors who betrays the Republic... we'll proceed..." said Plo Koon.

"May the force be with you..." said Mace.

_/ Mace turned off the commlink and hand it back to Cin Drallig /_

"I sense Plo Koon and his group is near... EVERYONE! MOVE THROUGH THE GATES! NOW!" said Mace.

***And every Republican Jedi use their maximum force exertion to jump across the gates. Cin Drallig and Mace Windu are supporting Jocasta Nu, who right now, is very exhausted from her fights with Jerec as well as her wounds.***

"Our reinforcements is come! Keep running! For the Republic!" said Cin Drallig while a group of Chandrillan starfighters led by Plo Koon is diving towards the temple gates, tossing smoke bombs as well as stun bolts to block the advances of the Imperials.

*COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH* said the Imperial Jedis who stalled because of smoke bombs and Stun Bolts...

"Allright, our next destination... Undercity Starport! KEEP RUNNING AND DON'T BE SEPARATED FROM THE GROUP!" said Mace Windu, while Cin Drallig now carrying Jocasta Nu on his back while running.

"How about Master Yoda, Kento Marek, and Rahm Kota?" asked Jocasta.

"Kento Marek and Rahm Kota will stick to their group, attempting to escape if possible, but their priority now is stalling the clone legions from catching up with us, as well as arresting Ahsoka Tano, the most important eyewitness who probably knew everything about Kenobi's Plan. Master Yoda will try his best to stall Skywalker, but... I sense a group of dark side users heading here too... wait..." said Cin Drallig.

"RING-RING RING-RING RING"

_/ Cin Drallig's Commlink shown that Rahm Kota is calling. /_

***Voice Only***

"I barely escape from Quinlan Vos! And worse, more than half of the Correlian fleet who will take us from the extraction point is hijacked by Valin Halycon and his group of green cloaked Jedi... who declares themselves loyal to the Galactic Empire!" said Rahm Kota

"WHAT? The Correlian Jedi now fights against Correlia?" said Mace Windu while Cin Drallig and Jocasta Nu have a look of disbelief at their faces. They still keep running however...

"Yes, Shaak Ti, Stass Allie, and Ali Alann are right now leading the Correlian militia holding back the Correlian Jedi and the Clones! Not only that..." said Rahm Kota.

"Don't say it has something to do with a group of Dark Side users we feel suddenly through the force. If they can cloak themselves until last time, they must be powerful..." said Mace.

"Unfortunately yes... a reinforcements of Dathomirian Nightsisters are heading towards 500 Republica, we don't know about their strength, but from the force signatures, looks like they are headed by Asajj Ventress herself, and another powerful Dark Side user..." said Rahm Kota.

"NO! VENTRESS IS BEHIND THIS AS WELL?" said Mace while felt more and more distressed by revelations after revelations...

"Just prepare to... OH MY FORCE! DOOKU IS HERE!... DOO..."

_/ The commlink is suddenly off /_

"DOOKU? HOW?" said everyone who hear the name "Dooku"...

"Im... Impossible... how can we don't detect his presence?" said Cin Drallig, who was now clearly shaken, along with Jocasta Nu and Mace Windu, who have a look of more disbelief about recent events... they keep running towards the undercity starport however... (and earning a lot of glares from the passerbys, arround a thousand and half Jedis running through the streets is bound to earn a lot of curious glares.)

"He... he's dead... I can't sense him... but... but..." said Mace.

"Undercity Starport is near! raise your lightsabers! help the Correlian Republicans against those Jedi Traitors!" someone at the front of the running mob shout and relayed inside the group.

***The gate towards the undercity is near, everybody prepares their lightsabers, and they can sense a heavy air of distress all over the starport. From the far outside, blasts of blaster bolts can be heard.***

"RING-RING RING-RING RING"

_/ Cin Drallig's Commlink shown that Shaak Ti is calling. /_

***Voice Only***

"CIN! Prepare the Republicans! Valin Halycon and his group of Correlian Jedi hijack half of the Correlian fleet, and now they're trying to fight us. Stass Allie and Ali Alann are hard pressed to rally the Correlian Militias against the Clones as well as the Correlian Jedis..."

"We're near! hold the line!" said Mace Windu.

"Mace... h..."

"Fisto betrayed us, I bet it was him who contact the Correlian Jedi to turn against Correlia!"

***A blast and buzz of lightsaber is heard in the commlink along with Valin Halycon's voice.***

"FOR LORD HOTH!"

"AARR..." said Shaak Ti, and the commlink was disconnected.

_/ the commlink is off. /_

"Now, we're surrounded by traitors! Everyone! Ready yourself!" said Mace Windu while activating his purple lightsaber and jump towards the undercity starport gate, and start to cut down the Clone Troopers who didn't know they would be attacked from behind.

***Shaak Ti, Ali Alann, and Stass Allie now force jumped towards Mace Windu and start helping him. The Republican Jedi group are now arrange themselves in battle formations and start pushing the Clone Troopers, as well as some unfortunate Correlian Jedis.***

"Shaak Ti! you're alive!" said Mace.

"I barely able to fend off Valin Halycon! His followers are obviously go against the Republics... they said something about 'Day of Reckoning has Come' as well as 'For Lord Hoth', the heretical Jedi Master who tries to maintain aristocratic powers at the expense of Republics..." said Shaak Ti all while keep deflecting blaster bolts.

"Lord Hoth? the group of Jedi Lords are behind Kenobi? Damn it! that means the Paladins as well..." said Jocasta Nu.

"Yes, the Paladins just declares their support to Kenobi's Empire... We all used to think that after Ruusan Reformation, those heretical Jedi are nothing but a few silent minority who shunned from the order... but..." said Shaak Ti.

"How much are the Correlians?"

"Arround twenty, but they also had many Correlian Smugglers as well as Clone Troopers backing them!"

"Good, that means we hold the advantages of Force Users... but..."

"Aside of a few hundred Correlian Militias who are manning the fleet, our numbers are much fewer..."

"Maintain the formation! DO A COORDINATED FORCE WAVES! SWEEP THEM FROM THE TRANSPORTS!"

***And five transport ship lands behind the Republican Jedis, while they at first wary, they immediately sense the presence of Yoda, who quickly jump down with several wookiees and help the formation. And soon afterwards, Plo Koon's starfighters dive again and start bombing and attacking the Clones and Correlian jedis... make them retreat and clear the Republicans way to the Correlian fleet...***

"MOVE MOVE MOVE! ESCAPE TO THE FLEET! WOUNDED ONES FIRST! QUICK!" said Rahm Kota from the transport deck, who are now holding a badly wounded and unconcious Kento Marek (who also later shown to lost his feet) at his back.

"DEEP KENOBI'S BETRAYAL IS... NOT MUCH WE CAN DO... ESCAPE QUICKLY WE MUST!" said Yoda while force-pushing a lot of clones and Correlian Jedis.

"THIS IS THE RECKONING DAY OF LORD HOTH! THE JEDI LORDS WILL PREVAIL! PRESS THE ATTACK!" said Valin Halycon from behind the Clones.

"KEEP THE FORCE WAVES! COVER THE ESCAPE!" said Mace Windu, who are now fighting at the front lines, desperately trying to held the more numerous

***And the battle stays for some time... and now, instead of merely holding their grounds, the Republicans are now gaining momentums and start to entering the transport, Plo Koon's starfighters also sucessfully forced the Correlian Jedis, their Smuggler allies, and the Clone Troopers to retreat... Long story short... it was sucessfull escape, only several hundreds are wounded (some did badly wounded from blaster bolts or the Correlian Jedi's lightsabers), but no casualities occurs among the Jedis. There are arround a hundred deaths among the Clone Troopers, and eighty deaths among the Smugglers. The Twenty three Correlian Jedi are stay without significant casualities. And half of the initial Correlian ships there are wrecked, and arround five hundred correlian militias loyal to the Republic are slain... not counting collateral damages dealt in the undercity.***

* * *

_Inside the cramped Correlian transport holding most of the masters (who left the starport the last, they covers the rest of the Republican Jedis first), just recently take off from the starport :_

"What happened at 500 Republica master?" Mace asks Yoda.

"Don't really understand the depth of Kenobi's betrayal... I am... The Nightsisters... and Dooku..." said Yoda.

"Is that true, Dooku and Ventress is there?" asked Mace.

"Worse, the Nightsisters are led by their very leader, Mother Talzin herself, and yes, there was Ventress there too... and speaking of Dooku... I didn't really feel him, but his force ghost are present aside of Talzin." said Kento Marek.

"Don't force yourself, Master Marek... when we arrived at Yavin IV, we'll have Master Unduli and Bariss Offe looking at your feet... we'll accquire the required prosthetics..." said Mace.

"This was the parting gift from Skywalker... if not because of Master Yoda... I... I..." said Kento Marek, but Yoda quickly put his hand on his shoulder and tell him to rest with a nod.

"Ordering a retreat, I was. Unforseen enemies, they are..."

"Skywalker... Ventress... Talzin... and Dooku's force ghost?" said Shaak Ti.

"And considering the Correlian Jedis as well..." said Stass Allie.

"The Younglings... we didn't think to evacuate the Younglings..." said Ali Alann.

"We will strike back and evacuate the younglings later, Master Alann..." said Mace Windu.

"We must regroup and plan our rebellion against Kenobi's Empire well... we didn't have a lot of friends here..." said Cin Drallig.

"And what about Agen Kolar and Saesee Tin? the victims of Fisto's betrayal?" asked Stass Allie.

"I sense they are still alive... probably imprisoned and tortured... the shatterpoints arround the Jedi Temple are now clouded with contradictions..." said Mace Windu.

"Help them... we must..." said Yoda.

"But first, we must regroup first... at the better side of the News, Mon Mothma has been sucessfully extract the pro-Republican senators, however... it's sad, because two senators that we previously think as our closest ally, are proven to be Kenobi's cronies... Padme Amidala and Bail Organa..." said Rahm Kota.

"Yeah..." everyone said unanonymously.

"Kenobi's Empire has shown its fists... Begun the war has... Restore the Republic... WE MUST..." said Yoda, and anyone nod their heads at this.

"And we will confirm ourselves, that we will not go by the name of Jedi Lords... we stayed as the True Jedi Order... fighting against Kenobi's Order of The Jedi Lords!" said Mace Windu, and enyone nods as well.

"To Yavin IV, we will go..." said Yoda.

"May the force be with us..."

"May the force be with us too..."

* * *

_**"I have baaad baaaaad baaaaaaaaad feelings about this!" Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Emperor of the Galactic Empire.**_

_(to be continued)_

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Ahoy! Jocasta Nu 'Accidentally' confiscated the Holocron of Darth Plagueis! We can bet Anakin would be hell bent on retrieving that precious holocron back! And what will Obi-Wan said about that... since Anakin effectively started a Jedi Civil War! err... worse... Galactic Civil War!

Do you have any suggestions about how the "Republican Jedi" or now shall be called simply by the "True Jedi Order"... called this war?  
- War Against Kenobi?  
- Kenobi's Civil War?  
- Kenobi's Coup d'Etat?  
- War Against Kenobi's Empire?  
- any names who involved our poor Obi-Wan Kenobi's name involved lol... or perhaps its the Galactic Civil War again? or War of Republic Restoration? I currently stuck in naming this war from their perspective!

Yes yes, in Obi-Wan's perspective this could be simply named "War because Anakin's fault!" lol...

And how about the story of Yoda running like hell from 500 Republica...? And what the hell Dooku do there? Just wait the next chapters!

By the way, I'm using an approximation that there's arround ten thousand fully fledged "official" Jedi Knights before the Clone Wars, and their numbers reduced to half arround the end of the Clone Wars, that means arround 5000 knights and masters, as well as arround 2500 padawans in training. Jedi Temple at Corruscant will have arround 4500 occupants when Anakin confront Palpatine (as described in fanon approximation for ROTS), and Anakin sent arround 1500 away to help with the purges (including 500 under Kazdan Paratus and 300 under Ki-Adi Mundi - the other 700 is sent to head the operations rather independently). So with 3000 left at jedi temple (not counting younglings), 1500 joins the Republican causes, and 1500 'stay loyal to Kenobi's Empire' lol. Hope this will gave you idea about the numbers (and how chaotic is that 1500 Jedi running like hell out of the Temple).

Correlian Jedi are another faction of the Jedi, you can look at wookieepedia, and yes, they are descended from Jedi Lords (Aristocratic sects of Jedi Order, who got disbanded in Ruusan Reformations since they are at odds with the Republic). So it's not far fetched when Anakin declares Jedi Order as Order of Jedi Lords, the real descendants of Jedi Lords will show their supports lol. And yes, the leader of Army of Light is indeed Lord Hoth, a Jedi Lord...

So? While it looks like a chaos, factions after factions are starting to be clearly defined (I hope).

Thanks for Reading, just wait for the update :D

Reviews = Love

Cutewolf1


	12. DARK REVELATIONS

Yo, here's the new update, lol...

( ) = personal toughts

~ ~ = force speaks

*** *** = background narrations

* * *

**DARK REVELATIONS**

_Ahsoka's POV : 500 Republica : Just after Asajj Ventress, Mother Talzin, and Dooku's Force Ghost's sudden appearance :_

(WHAT THE KRIFFIN HELL HAPPENING HERE... DOOKU'S GHOST IS HERE... I looked at Skyguy's face, and well, his face is literally facefaulted and his jaw dropped... I looked back to dooku and he just sit there and watch us with disinterest in his face.)

(This... is... awkward... I wonder what Master Skyguy will do...)

"Dooku... no..." said Yoda, while having an utter confusion, disbelief, as well as sadness in his face.

***Some time of utter silences... only sounds of blaster bolts and shots outside are heard.***

~"Snips, watch out, this things really didn't make any sense!"~ said Skyguy via force telepathy with me.

~"Yeah master, this didn't make any sense... Yoda fights against us and now... Nightsisters helping us?"~

~"And what about Dooku?~

"Err... Hey! I killed you! how..." said Skyguy while he slowly retreat towards Me and Rex's...

***The Force Ghost of Dooku just stay still, and watch them with disinterest in his face. And Talzin spoke for him.***

"Well well, don't worry Skywalker... we're only here to..." said Mother Talzin.

"MASTER YODA! I'LL TAKE THEM! EVERYBODY ELSE! ESCAPE!" Kento Marek suddenly tries to jump towards Mother Talzin, but she simply blast him with her force lightning, sending him rolling towards Padme and Breha's position!

"AARRGGHHH!" Kento Marek shout in Pain, but he tries to shrug off the damage and tries to thrust his lightsaber again... but apparently he forgot that he was... pointing his lightsaber very nearly towards Padme... and and and...

"WAAAA..." Padme and Breha reflexively shout because Kento Marek's lightsaber is grazing the sofa, just mere inches from Padme. And... Padme fainted because all the shocks, her wrecked appartment, seeing wookiees, militias, and clones' deaths... as well as the accumulated stress... (She's eight months pregnant, and we all know pregnant women are more prone for depressions and emotional swings). But to Anakin and Everyone's panicked eyes... it seems that Padme fall because Kento Marek slowly slashed her with his lightsaber.

(Oops... no! THAT WILL MAKE SKYGUY ANGRY!) But I now thinks she shouldn't do anything because it could complicate the things further.

***While Breha gulped in fear (since Kento Marek's lightsaber are pointed towards them and Padme are fainted), a sense of darkness grow from Skyguy, and Skyguy suddenly jumped out with an Angry Howl!***

"NOOOO PADMEEEEEE!" said Skyguy while shooting his red force lightning on Kento Marek!

***Yoda is now snapped from his shock because well... Skyguy is clearly using Dark Side now, and he tries to save Kento Marek from a very certain death.***

"AARRGGHHH..." And Skyguy jump while brandishing his lightsaber in a downward sai cha cut towards Kento Marek's prone form.

***Kento Marek is incapacitated by the raw power of Skyguy's force lightning, his strength was sapped, he can't lift his lightsaber anymore, he was laying prone, and Skyguy's lightsaber is now quickly descend towards his neck.***

"TSS BZZZZZTTTT..." Yoda's lightsaber tries to intercept Skyguy's attack, but his Dark-Side augmented strength means the lightsaber swing can't be deflected or stopped cleanly... And Kento Marek's feet are cut.

"AARRRGGGGHHHHHH..." and Kento Marek collapsed from sheer exhaustion, pain, as well as shock.

"YOU ATTACKED PADME!" Skyguy tries to kill Kento Marek for sure this time, and swing again, but this time, Yoda is ready and block his attack.

"The Dark Side, finally reveals yourself, hmm..." Said Yoda while trying to protect Kento Marek from Skyguy's frenzied Djem So blows.

***Asajj Ventress and Mother Talzin now look at each others with smirks on their faces, and start to attack the Wookiees, the Nightsisters also start to attack, and the Clones also resume their attacks, and... seeing the hopelessness of the situations, Yoda immediately force-held Kento Marek and carries him back while ordering a retreat!***

"RETREAT WE MUST! CHEWBACCA! SIGNAL OF RETREAT, GIVE IT YOU MUST!" said Yoda frantically while jumping and carrying the defenseless and unconcious Kento Marek.

***Those who left from the Wookiees are now retreating, try their best to cover Yoda, but Asajj Ventress, very angry Skyguy (who blasted force lightnings all the way - killing some wookiees in the process), and Mother Talzin are chasing them, along with the nightsisters, as well as Dooku's force ghost, who following at the side of Talzin... at the consistently same distance from her?***

(Well, I think I should try to feel Dooku's presence through the force... but why he can't be detected... uh... oh?)

"OH MY FORCE! DOOKU IS HERE!... DOOKUUU... NOOO! RETREATTT!" suddenly Rahm Kota's startled voice are heard from the cooridoors... and put aside some slain wookiees and militias... Yoda, Kento Marek, Rahm Kota... and every Republican forces... are now retreating and fly away...

***And while Mother Talzin hold his hands, giving a sign for Skyguy and Ventress to stop. I now run towards them as well...***

"WHAT?! THEY KILLED PA..." said Skyguy.

"No young one... she's merely fainted... and now, your first priority should be help her... Let us took care of those traitors..." said Talzin, all while Ventress is smirking, all the time...

***And when Yoda and the rest of the Republicans are outside of visual ranges... Skyguy now brandishing his lightsaber towards Dooku's force ghost!***

"WHY ARE YOU HERE DOOKU?!" asked Skyguy with anger on his eyes.

***Dooku's force ghost just continue to stare with disinterest in his face... this is...***

***And suddenly Mother Talzin just shown a holoprojector she was hiding under her shoulder pad, all the time, and 'Dooku's force ghost' are now shown to be merely... a holoprojection...***

"What?" and now Skyguy's eyes turned back to blue, and his jaw dropped... looking with utter disbelief about it...

"Yeah, nobody ever thinks to feel him through the force first when they are occupied..." Mother Talzin explained.

"So? how do you get this kriffin podoo idea to put Dooku's kriffin sith hologram into the play you kriffin motherkriffer! Echuta Bantha Podoo Schut..." curses Anakin but Talzin quickly cut with a smile.

"You're fighting against Yoda, don't you know, and you will need every psychological advantage over him... too bad, instead of making him a sobbing wreck to be killed with ease... he turned tail and run..." explains Mother Talzin.

*...* everyone else outside of the Nightsisters is fall silent.

"KRIFF!" I and Skyguy said.

"Ani... language..." said Padme who regains her conciousness a bit... And Skyguy immediately run towards her. I am stand dumbstruck, all while seeing the nightsisters escept Asajj Ventress, back toward their freighters and fly, apparently chasing the "traitor Jedis"...

***And everyone's eyes are now rest on Asajj Ventress, who still clad in sexy black nightgown, having a long blonde hair, and wearing high helled shoes.***

"What? We came here as Emperor's allies..." said Ventress.

"Why?" that's all Bail Organa, of all people, who asked.

"Kenobi saved me from Darth Maul and Savage Opress. And about the other nightsisters... they are just repaying what the Republic do when Dooku attack them..." explains Ventress.

"Well, thanks for your... help..." said Skyguy.

"No problem..." said Ventress.

"But why you do all the ridiculous..." I said while Ventress immediately throw her blonde wig and the high heels, and start stomping her feet in frustation!

"If not because Mother Talzin forced me to don this frilly fru-fru girly things! I WOULD NEVER WEAR THOSE KIND OF ABOMINATIONS! She literally caught me at Correlia, as well as informing Valin Halycon about the imminent betrayal of the pro-republican Jedis! It's all because she got a force vision! ... but... well, I'm sincerely here to be the Emperor's ally... I just don't really want to wear those frilly fru-fru girly things!" said Ventress.

"Wait? Mother Talzin has force vision? What's that about? Outside of this kriffin confusing Yoda's actions..." said Skyguy.

"Well, she said someone meet her in dreams, and told her about the events to be unfold, I didn't really get into the details, but she seems to understood much more than I am! and oh... it was something about Darth Maul." explains Ventress.

"WHAT? He's..." said Skyguy.

"Yes, in her vision... Darth Maul will fall upon the Galaxy once again, this time with an army of Darkness... and his first target will be Dathomir... well, he had a kind of grudges against the Nightsisters..." said Ventress.

"Screw you then..." said Skyguy but Ventress quickly cut him off.

"And the army of Darkness will conquer everything from there... destroying everything in the galaxy, and turned it into a state of utter chaos!" said Ventress.

"How to prove what you say was true?" said Skyguy.

"Ask someone you trust to go to the Wildspace, and observe what happened in the region of Ancient planet, submerged in Dark Side... the name of the Planet was Kesh... you..." said Ventress.

"Allright... Kesh... Kesh... wait, I didn't remember there was..." said Skyguy.

"Yeah, the lost planet, cut off from the rest of the Galaxy, home to the lost tribe of the Sith." said Ventress.

"Hold on, I'll check with the archieve..."

***Skyguy then commed Jerec, but...***

_/ Skyguy dial Jerec's Private Commlink. /_

*BEEP*

***Jerec's hologram are shown, and he's kind of angry and there's mess everywhere near him. In the background, colourful Nautolan curses is heard.***

"Master Jerec I want..."

"Lord Skywalker! Jocasta Nu has stolen most of the Jedi Holocrons in the Archieve! and she also stole one of the Sith holocrons we got from Darth Sidious' residence!"

"Wha... what she stole?"

"I don't know, but..."

"As long as it wasn't Darth Plagueis' Holocron, let them have it for this moment, just check the Sith Holocrons again, right?"

"Yeah... b... but..."

"The ancient Jedi starmap are still there, right? can you look for a Kesh System in a wild space... and text me the coordinate?"

"Immediately milord!"

"Good... after that, gave the coordinate to Grand Admiral Binks, I'll gave him a mission for observing the Keshiri System, looking for potential threats!"

"And who will accompany him then?"

"I think... (Skyguy looks towards me) I'll sent Ahsoka Tano to rendezvous with him at Naboo... along with the required legions... It will be a simple observation mission afterall! And you should stay here extracting knowledges from the rest of the Sith Holocrons, while I'm away!"

"It would be done milord!"

"Good then, may the force be with you!"

"May the force be with you..."

_/ Skyguy turned off the commlink /_

***And Skyguy now faces me, and said.***

"Snips... go to Naboo, and order Jar-Jar Binks to accompany you towards the Kesh system, with the 616th and 666th Legions along. Let the 13th, 113th, and 313th Legions stay at Naboo... I and Padme will go to Naboo after finishing some... business here..." said Skyguy.

"Allright Master!" I said.

"And go with Ventress!" said Skyguy.

"WHAT? But I was ordered to do a... diplomatic things with Emperor Kenobi!" Ventress said with disbelief!

"To confirm if your story about Mother Talzin's vision was true... I need you to accompany Snips there!" said Skyguy.

"O... okay... at least I didn't need to wear those frilly fru-fru girly things..." said Ventress with a hint of defeat in her voices.

"Allright, why are you waiting? GO SNIPS! GO VENTRESS!" said Skyguy.

"Ahh... ok..." both I and Ventress said and we're now running towards the hangar... while Skyguy is now talking with Padme and the rest...

_(to be continued)_

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Hey, don't be angry when the force ghost of Dooku was revealed to be mere hologram will ya? Talzin clearly use psychological tactics to gain advantage over Yoda of course... She's expecting to go against the frickin YODA! Even with Skywalker and Ventress helping her, her enemy is still fricking YODA! And to sap Yoda's will to fight definitely gave them easier time dealing with the little green troll... Yeah... the problem is Yoda choose to turned tail and run... err... retreat...

Yes yes, Jerec is a miraluka, and he's blind. But in the novels, he can function normally because of his force sights (he can even command a space frickin battle as imperial Inquisitor!) so using the commlink and texting things should be easy with him... Heck, for his lack of eyes, he definitely got a radial sight in the force!

"Why are you so emotional about Qui-Gon? We all know that the Son actually do a favour towards Galaxy peace... he did inform Talzin about Darth Maul's..." said Count Dooku... all while Qui-Gon Jinn hold him in a choke hold.

"Whaa... Why!? WHY!? WHAT? The Son is the one who inform Talzin?"

"Yeah, it seems they already had a plan... that will surely crush the Republicans..."

"OH NOOO! NOOO! Anakin just cause a Galactic Civil War! I MUST FIND OBI-WAN!" Qui-Gon Jinn then release his choke hold on Count Dooku, and quickly escape the fourth wall of the Force to go to Obi-Wan!

***Count Dooku then stand up, dust himself... and slowly walk outside the fourth wall of the force.***

Well, next chapter... We'll back to Obi-Wan who still stand in facepalm position inside the High Council Chamber!

And... Grand Admiral Binks now has a new mission! Accompannying Ahsoka and Ventress to scout about Darth Maul and the Lost Tribe of the Sith's whereabouts! By the way, what did he do on Naboo for a week? Will Padme able to reverse the damage Jar-Jar have done?

Reviews = Love

Cutewolf1


	13. MORTON'S FORK (part 1)

Well, well... update again... update again... :D yay! Hope you like it...

( ) = personal toughts

~ ~ = force speaks

*** *** = background narrations

* * *

**MORTON'S FORK (part 1)**

_Obi-Wan's POV : When he still stand inside the High Council Chamber, with very-very unconcious Saesee Tin, Agen Kolar, and Aalya Secura at his feet:_

(Oh FORCE! how should I explain that? well, at least Saesee Tin and Agen Kolar are here, better tried to resolve this peacefully with them first.)

***Obi-Wan looked outside of the door, looking arround the mess, and found some Knights and Padawans who stay concious. He then gave a signal for them to come towards him.***

"Yes your highness?" said one of the Knights.

"Well, please two of you carry Knight Secura towards the healers, and the others please help me moving Master Tin and Master Kolar inside the Masters' meditation shrine, and please carry some first aid and sweet teas for us... and oh... clean up the mess and help those who knocked unconcious..." Obi-Wan tried to stay calm with all the mess...

(Good... now I have a feeling that it will be much better if I make no one interfere with us again... I'll go ahead to the meditation shrine and make sure no one is there.)

***While he's walking towards the Shrine... Obi-Wan feels something.***

(Uh Oh... I feel some signature of the Darksiders... but... well, they are coming from afar... duh... I should focus on this problem here and now first, lest I get distracted and make things go worse...)

***So Obi-Wan continues his walk to the Meditation Shrine, the masters' sections, and after looking arround (as well as through sweep with the force), knowing that the room is empty. Let the Knights carry the unconcious Saesee Tin and Agen Kolar inside.***

"Thank you, you may left, and tell everyone to not disturb us... and Oh... look for Master Fisto and tell him to go here immediately!" said Obi-Wan.

"Of course your Majesty..." said the Knights and they are now spread themselves, looking arround for Kit Fisto.

***Obi-Wan then close the door, and start checking the force for any possible injuries and damages both Saesee Tin and Agen Kolar. Well, considering his involvement with many stunts of Anakin (as well as Ahsoka), some concussions are usual stuffs, and he begin to channel healing force towards them, as well as applying proper treatments.****

***Time elapsed for some times... but the two Masters are still unconcious... this was heavy concussions that left their brain concussed for a bit. At least with my previous force treatments, their force signatures grows better and must be wake up in about some hours without too much side effects expect headaches and disorientations, if they have a fine health.***

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

(Ah, that must be Kit.)

~"Come in Kit"~

***Kit Fisto try to enter the room along with some Knights and Padawans, but Obi-Wan quickly interrupt.***

"No, only you please... and anyone else should left the room, this will be an important discussion for us only." said Obi-Wan, and everyone else are leaving. Kit close the door, and his face is unusually... grumpy?

"Just sit here, and help me heal them please... and oh, just call me Obi-Wan, as usual." said Obi-Wan

"Allright Obi-Wan... so... what should we do with them?" asked Kit.

"We'll try to discuss this civilly... but... there is something I must asked you..."

"Go on..."

"I believe Anakin must allready procure the documents regarding Palpatine's Sith identity as Darth Sidious right? and about some Republican documents about Executive Orders of the GAR, and the rest of Chancellor issued documents relevant to recent situations?"

"Well, I'll take them... and oh... do you want to see the Sith Holocrons found by Lord Skywalker inside Palpatine's residences too?"

"Sith Holocrons? Allright, but make sure Jocasta Nu is..."

"Jocasta Nu desert us along with the Republicans... unfortunely, the only one who can reliably translate and understood the Sith holocrons available here is Jerec, the rest of the expert archivists is deserting us."

"Allright, send him here too and order him to handle the Sith Holocrons very-very carefully... and don't forget to tell everyone with ranks less than Masters to not going near the Sith Holocrons."

"Of course, Obi-Wan..." and Kit start to smile again, stand up, and leave the room.

***Kit Fisto now going outside and close the door... leaving Obi-Wan to ponder about this recent revelations.***

(Duh... and considering Jerec's recent closeness with Anakin... I can bet Anakin's curiousity when coupled with Jerec's fascination with the Sith Artifacts, which was legendary for both, must means they have opened and extract the knowledges of several Sith Holocrons... Force... hope they didn't fall to the Dark Side too deep...)

***Obi-Wan now tries to relax and relase his emotions to the force... well, and he did feel somewhere in the background, a battle erupted from the direction of Undercity Starport. He also feel... Ventress? but luckily she... go with Ahsoka? What the... and Anakin... stay in 500 Republica? well... do not get distracted... must solve this problems first...***

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in" said Obi-Wan.

***Kit and Jerec are going in, Kit carries the datapad filled with required documents, some papers about legal stuffs, and Jerec carries the Sith Holocrons.***

"Jerec, we'll keep the Sith Holocrons here... you may leave..." said Obi-Wan

"But Lord Skywalker said..." said Jerec.

"If you meet him, tell him to meet with me as soon as possible, understand?" said Obi-Wan.

"Of course Your Highness." and Jerec leave the room.

***Obi-Wan now focus himself on reading and understanding the documents, executive orders, and several other stuffs... while Kit is fidgeting... since Obi-Wan is now silent and just focus with the documents... arround two hours elapsed... and...***

"Hmm... perhaps we should really confirm this Order 66, and the implications..." said Obi-Wan.

"I allready ask that to the Clones, all of them did said they will by instinct use lethal force upon the Jedi at the instant Order 66 are executed." said Kit.

"Let me confirm that with Cody... I'll comm him to come here. We'll looking inside this Imperial Protocol, Declaration of The New Order, as well as the Separatist documents deeper while wait for him."

***So Obi-Wan comm Cody, and order him to come... but while waiting for Cody, Obi-Wan feels someone's familiar force presence stirred in the Room.***

"Qui... Master Qui-Gon!" said Obi-Wan.

"Hah... I did feel like Qui-Gon is here..." said Kit Fisto.

***And Qui-Gon Jinn's force ghost now completely materialized inside the room. Obi-Wan and Kit Fisto are now a bit tense...***

"Hello Obi-Wan! I have returned from the Netherworld of the Force... sorry about..." said Qui-Gon.

"Thank the Force! You have returned in this hour of confusion Master! HOW?" said Obi-Wan.

"Wow... I never thought that someone as recent as you have the capability to became the legendary Force Ghost... How..." said Kit.

"Let's get to the problem at hand, I believe... I'll explain how I can go back to the living world later..." Qui-Gon Jinn tried to said but...

***Suddenly Saesee Tin and Agen Kolar stirred, and open their eyes... they are looking at Qui-Gon's force ghost... and feel some kind of Dark Side emanating from something... they looked at the Sith Holocrons... fear and disbelief are shown clearly at their faces...***

"NO!... NOOOO! SITH! SIIITHHH!" said Saesee Tin!

"Don't Kenobi! Jinn! JINN! NOOO!" said Agen Kolar!

***And before Obi-Wan or Kit Fisto, or even Qui-Gon's force ghost can said anything, the two Jedi Masters are desperately jumping and breaking the Window, and looks like they fall to the balcony and exert their maximum force ability to escape from the Jedi Temple wall.***

* * *

(OOPS... THIS IS AWKWARD...)

"Bastards! Come back..." Kit Fisto try to stand and chase them, but Obi-Wan Kenobi quickly grab Kit's shoulder and stop him from chasing the two poor Jedi Masters.

"Stop Kit, if you chase them, it will cause more confusions..." said Obi-Wan while his other hand are back in facepalm position.

***Obi-Wan try to release all his negative emotions to the Force.***

"Allright... well... this must be awkward... but we must focus on our current situations first... let's analyze the documents as well as meditate upon it before Cody come for confirmations..." said Qui-Gon.

***suddenly after arround half an hour since the comm-call, Cody knock the door and enter the Room. Obi-Wan immediately asked him about the executive orders, and Cody did confirm about that. And well... apparently Cody just can't see Qui-Gon's Force Ghost, as he ignore him (only force sensitive could see or sense a 'normal' force ghost).***

"So... everything was true... you and your comrades will shoot us upon declaration by instinct?" asked Obi-Wan, dumbstruck with the revelations.

"Yes your Majesty. I personally feels this wrong, but we're genetically wired to obey the executive orders given by the supreme commander or his immediate deputies." said Cody.

"And due to the change of Government system via the Imperial Protocol... the Executive Orders of the Republic is rendered Null and Void?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes your Majesty."

"Hmm... how about... let's say, theoritically... if the Galactic Republic was restored?"

"Then the I think the Executive Orders of the GAR will be restored as well, I don't really know about that your Majesty, perhaps... someone who was well versed in legal system could gave us proper explanations if that hypothetical situations arised?"

"Very well, I now order you to ask Anakin Skywalker to come here, along with Bail Organa and or Padme Amidala... and this time, this is an important order, provide transports and escorts if you must... well, thanks for your information, and go back to your previous duty."

"Consider it done, Your Majesty." And Cody leave the room, and back on guard duty at the temple Starport.

"Well, this really confirms Palpatine's threat of Order 66." said Kit.

"Yeah... and about the implications in the will of the Force..." said Qui-Gon.

"This could be a massacre of Jedi instead... the magnitude of this..." said Kit.

"Honestly, it's just become clear on how near we are towards extinction... if Palpatine suceeded... but..." said Obi-Wan.

"And consider it was the actions of the Chosen One..." said Qui-Gon.

"Yeah, Skywalker did save the Jedi Order... but... now... how about those stupid Republicans?" asked Kit.

(Damn... I AM ALSO A REPUBLICAN!... wait... perhaps Kit shouldn't know about it before we confirm everything... unless it could risk utter chaos...)

***Obi-Wan now release his more negative emotions to the Force yet again.***

"Well, I think Anakin is near... let's wait for him then..." said Qui-Gon.

"Yeah... hope we'll know everything... and everything shall be cleared..." said Obi-Wan.

***Anakin opened the door, alongside him is Bail Organa, they enter the room, and immediately close the door.***

"Obi-Wan... why those windows..." said Anakin while looking at the broken windows.

"AND QUI-GON!" Anakin then looked towards Qui-Gon.

"Qui-Gon?" Bail Organa can't see Qui-Gon.

"Nevermind... Force stuffs, Jedi business... Please sit down Bail..." said Obi-Wan

"Sit down Ani... we must talk... and don't ask anything about me... you have a lot of explaining to do..." said Qui-Gon.

**"Anakin... Explain... Everything...!"** said Obi-Wan, while he tries to release all his emotions to the Force.

* * *

_(to be continued)_

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Nanana... all is starting to become clear for Obi-Wan... but... what about the side effects of Anakin's latest stunt allready do? What about the threat of Darth Maul and the lost tribe of the Sith? What about Ventress and the Nightsisters?... Wait, let's get nearer with the situations now... what about the rest of the Republican Jedis?

And will Anakin got his punishments? like having forced to meditate all the years? or... well... how they will try to untangle all the messy situations?

Just keep reviewing my dear readers! Everything would be clear for Obi-Wan soon... And Anakin would be facing consequences... perhaps... but... this was far from the end... lol!

Reviews = Love

Cutewolf1


	14. MORTON'S FORK (part 2)

And finally, Obi-Wan isn't being kept in the dark anymore! But what about the civil war that just erupted? And how about Ani as well as what kind of punishment he'll take as consequences? (drum roll)

Note : several additions and plot edits per March 9 2013, to do more explanations (Ani got interrogated by Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon here, basically) put something... (just read it)

And if you watch AOTC, the scene when Ani massacre the Tusken Villages, a "NO ANAKIN, NOOO!" voice of Qui-Gon Jinn can be heard alongside the Imperial March music.

( ) = personal toughts

~ ~ = force speaks

*** *** = background narrations

* * *

**MORTON'S FORK (part 2)**

_Obi-Wan's POV : Immediately after Anakin and Bail come in Masters' meditation shrine :_

"Anakin... Explain... Everything...!" said Obi-Wan, while he tries to release all his emotions to the Force.

"Sorry, Padme is not in good health and she can't..." said Anakin, but Obi-Wan interrupt him again.

"You know what I meant Anakin... Explain... Everything..."

***Anakin is now clearly fidgeting and his face shown that he want to dart out of the room. But Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's icy glares literally freeze him in place. Kit Fisto and Bail Organa are very confused, but decides to not doing anything.***

"Umm... Err... Ano..." said Anakin while trying to sort out the words he'll try using to explain his actions.

"Speak clearly Ani! Tell us the truth!" said Qui-Gon sternly.

"I... I'm sorry masters..." said Anakin.

"Explain. Everything." said Obi-Wan, and to this point, both Kit Fisto and Bail Organa now understand, something is not right with the recent situations. They both look toward each others and their faces shown utter disbelief.

"Well, it all started when the Council gave me the mission to spy on Palpatine... he... try to lure me into the Dark Side..."

(Hmm... so it started by a lure to the Dark Side, as I feared... perhaps I should try to thread carefully, lest I risk Anakin explode with the Dark Side and plunge this situation into further chaos.)

"With what? There must be reasons... with powers? riches? knowledges?" said Obi-Wan, all while he try to be as calm as possible.

"He promised... to teach me how to keep someone from dying... he said he could save people from death..." said Anakin, who now has a very guilty look on his face.

"Who?" asked Obi-Wan.

"..." Anakin could only maintain silence for some time...

(Who's that person, I did have some speculations but... let Anakin said himself then... )

"Who is the person you want to save from death this time Anakin?" asked Obi-Wan with more stern tone in his words.

"I... just don't want to have someone who close to me dies..." said Anakin.

"Who...?" said Obi-Wan.

"You tried to save that person, so that person doesn't share your mother's fate, right Ani?" said Qui-Gon.

"..." Anakin is shocked, and just can't say anything at this point.

"I knew what you did after your Mother's death, Ani..." said Qui-Gon.

(What did he did?) Obi-Wan now thinks with all possibilities.

"How do you know..." said Anakin, all while his face looks both confused as well as surprised.

"I always watching over you from the Netherworld of the Force, I know about your massacre of the entire Tusken Village... I tried my best to contact you and stop you from falling to the Dark Side... but you ignored me." said Qui-Gon with great sadness in his voice.

(Hah? A massacre? so this explains a surge of the Dark Side we all feel when I was captured at Geonosis...)

***Kit Fisto's eyes are now grew bigger with disbelief and now he sees Anakin with shock in his face. Bail Organa thinks that something must be go on without him able to perceive it, but decided to keep the silence as a matter of respect.***

"They... they killed my mother... and..." said Anakin who's now start to have damp eyes.

"And the women and children?" said Qui-Gon.

***Obi-Wan and Kit can't say anything more.***

"I... I... I'm sorry, I... I... lost control..." said Anakin slowly.

"I must admit Anakin... this was also partially my fault as well..." said Qui-Gon.

"H... How..." said Anakin slowly, confused.

"I... I must admit I forgot to inform the Jedi Council, that your mother was still under the bounds of slavery... if only I remember it... or tell Obi-Wan about it sooner..." said Qui-Gon with great guilt and sadness in his voice.

"Don't... it's my... fault... I didn't keep my own promises to my mother too..." said Anakin.

"Why you never said anything about the condition of your mother Anakin... But... it also my own fault never ask you about her as well..." said Obi-Wan with grief in his voices as well.

"..." Anakin can't said anything.

***Kit Fisto is now listening the exchanges solemnly, and he start to think about the Jedi practices of recruitments as well as non-attachments. Bail Organa can't hear Qui-Gon, but knew that something emotional must be involved, and he keep silent.***

"And you didn't want someone else share the fate of your mother... who?" said Obi-Wan, who now starting to get a grasp over the situations.

"Speak Anakin... we need to know... although I allready know the answer, you must confess it yourself..." Qui-Gon now try to ask with a caring tone... he didn't want Anakin to fall further towards the Dark Side.

"..." Anakin just keep in silent.

"You are my brother Anakin... I love you... and I need to know who was that..." said Obi-Wan, bracing himself for all possible explainations.

"You are the Chosen One Anakin... you are supposed to fight the Darkness... not spreading it..." said Qui-Gon.

(Force... don't let Anakin slipped in the Dark Side again...)

***Kit Fisto is now clearly disturbed by all the revelations and he start to think about the worst. Bail Organa just keep silent since he can't hear Qui-Gon's talkings.***

"... P... Padme..." Anakin said weakly.

(As I predicted, her closeness to Padme is... dangerous... b... but...)

"Oh Anakin... why... don't you know about the Code forbidding attachments? Well... I... I also must admit that I cannot let you go too... Anakin... You are my brother..." said Obi-Wan all while having a very sad look, and self guilt since he feel his own attachment with Anakin.

***Kit Fisto are now looking guilty as well, but he quickly tries to hide it again.***

"I... I know... b... but... she... I had a vision of she dying during childbirth..." said Anakin.

(Anakin... make Padme pregnant... Oh Force!)

"Do you know the consequences of having child outside marriage?" said Obi-Wan.

"I... I was secretly married with her after Geonosis... I didn't tell you... only her family and our closest non Jedi friends knew..." said Anakin.

***Bail Only bow her head in shame, why he wasn't informing the Jedi, even when he knew about it all the time. Kit now try to look towards the other sides (and perhaps a little glad, that Aalya are either on pills or he will use the latex). Qui-Gon's force ghost now do a facepalm since he allready knew about that .***

"And you accept his offer?" said Obi-Wan, all fearing the worst.

"Almost... but... Ahsoka snaps me out of his lure..." said Anakin, slowly.

"Oh... then..." said Obi-Wan.

"I... I... killed him..." said Anakin.

"And why you are still using Dark Side powers?" said Obi-Wan, pressing the questions.

"I... I feel angry... because he tries to kill Ahsoka... I... I can't let her die... because if Palpatine killed Ahsoka... who knows if he didn't keep his bargain for saving Padme..." said Anakin.

"So... in another hand... you nearly turned to a Sith because of your attachment... but you also use your attachment to keep your loyalty with the Jedi... am I right? Your attachments to the Jedi." said Obi-Wan.

"Y... Yes..." said Anakin.

"Well, so... as I used to think before Obi-Wan, Kit... the post Ruusan Reformation codes about attachments should be reviewed, and perhaps repealed, but now, lets' get back to the problem at hand." said Qui-Gon.

"Of course, attachments issues later... now I want to ask... do you kill him in anger, no, you kill him with deliberate intent of Anger, and deliberately channeling Dark Side powers?" said Obi-Wan.

"Y... Yes... but... but I... I only had the safety of Ahsoka in my mind at that time, as well as feeling that he will eventually betray me..." said Anakin.

"Don't you remember this Anakin... Once you start a dark path, forever it will dominate your destiny?" said Obi-Wan.

"I... I... only recently remember it again... masters... but... but... Palpatine... is too powerful..." said Anakin.

"And you use the dark side, deliberately? even when you know that it could meant you will be the next Sith Lord?" said Obi-Wan.

"but he's gone now master... he's dead..." said Anakin.

"That does not change the fact that from this point on, you liberally use the Dark Side, and your mind was tainted with the Dark Side..." said Obi-Wan with a sad tone.

"I... I'm sorry Master..." said Anakin.

"Allright... then... please Anakin... tell me everything you have done... after you killed Palpatine..." said Obi-Wan.

***And long story short, Anakin now tells everything he do from this point on, in his own point of view. From he and Ahsoka finding the documents of GAR's executive orders, the Imperial Protocol, and several stuffs until the very recent showdown at 500 Republica. Of course, both Bail Organa and Kit Fisto now severely disturbed by the realizations... Qui-Gon himself just facepalmed sadly all the way.***

_***But Anakin FORGOT to say about Tarkin and Thrawn, and their plans in detail, he only mentioned them as they helped him purge the navy, just like some of the Jedis' help with purging the bureaucrats. He completely forgot to tell about his meeting with Tarkin and Thrawn two days after declaration of the new order, who he think as a 'mere' technical meeting about the plans of Death Star(s), new set of Super Star Destroyers, draft plans for Stormtrooper corps, and the possibility of Vong invasion brought by Thrawn.***_

"Do you still get the visions about Padme's death after you killed Palpatine?" said Obi-Wan after Anakin.

"No... not anymore masters..." said Anakin.

"Don't you even think that those visions could be deliberately planted by Palpatine himself?" said Obi-Wan.

"..." Anakin can't said anything more.

"So let me get this straight, Anakin... You BLATANTLY using the SITH's Galactic takeover plan, just literally replacing every 'SITH' words with 'JEDI'. Get the idea to put me as The Emperor under two seconds. Using my name to commit the destruction of The Galactic Republic, destruction of Democracy, and massacre thousands of senators without trials. Made Jar-Jar Binks, of all people, into a Grand Admiral and put him in charge of Nubian star system. Starving thousands of star systems by unconstitutional blockades. Condemning anyone who held Anti-Jedi sentiments to death. Recklessly learn about Dark Arts from SITH HOLOCRONS inside the JEDI TEMPLE. Plunging the Jedi Order into state of Civil War. Just to save Padme from a vision that you don't even get it anymore?" said Obi-Wan, shocked.

"I... I'm so sorry master..."

"And don't you even remember history, that the Jedi Order ALWAYS fight for freedom, for democracy, and protect Galactic Republic since ten thousands years ago? And your actions has uncanny resemblance with what Exar Kun, Darth Revan, Darth Ruin, and Skree Kaan do? And if we talk about your declaration about Jedi Lordships, don't you remember something about the Jedi Lords and Ruusan Reformations who disown their movements, since they are too similar with what the Sith have done, as well as it was contrary in spirit of the Republics? Don't you know that the proper name of the Jedi Order is just JEDI ORDER, and your ORDER OF THE JEDI LORDS are actually just ORDER OF THE SITH LORDS with exactly one word changed? And don't you ever think that towards the Republican Aligned Jedi, who only knows your actions without knowing the real reasons, I AM THE NEW SITH EMPEROR?" said Obi-Wan with a kind of finality, all while facepalming towards Anakin.

***Bail Organa is now fidgeting waiting for conclusion, Kit Fisto is now utterly shocked about how the all cool imperial stuffs are actually Sith stuffs, with the Sith words replaced by Jedi, Qui-Gon is now facepalming and think deeply about something, and Anakin just can't talk about anything anymore.***

"But... Obi-Wan... the Republic are corrupt... the Senate is virtually under the control of Palpatine. And even if I told the Council immediately after I killed Palpatine there's big possibilities for..." said Anakin.

"Even if it was corrupt, there must be something we can do to do it with reforms, not..." said Obi-Wan.

"But Obi-Wan, we all know that majority of the Senators are indeed under the control of Palpatine, and Anti-Jedi sentiments run high inside them..." said Kit, as he also want so speak his minds.

"B... But... perhaps you're right Kit... but... maybe we should consult the will of the Living Force?" said Obi-Wan.

"Well everyone... I... I just want to suggest for us to meditate on that, and feel the Force to give us visions about possible results, seeing that the shroud of the Dark Side maintained by Palpatine... are now gone." said Qui-Gon

"Allright, Bail, please excuse us, we'll try to meditate to gain a foresights about possible events. But please inform us first about this kind of legal workings in the senate, the effects on the Clone Troopers' executive orders, and the legal effects on the galactic senates." said Obi-Wan politely towards Bail.

***And Bail start to gave his legal bureaucratic interpretations towards the orders and documents, Obi-Wan and Kit Fisto (and Qui-Gon but Bail didn't really know about him) listen carefully towards his explainations. Anakin is sullen because he knew he will be forced to meditate for a long time... not to mention the lectures about it afterwards...***

"Thanks Bail... it was as we feared... now... can you go outside and wait just in front of the door? we will inform you after we're finished with this meditations... I'm really sorry to involve you with this..." said Obi-Wan.

"Of course Obi-Wan... I knew the magnitude of this... I will keep silent and not telling anyone without your consent... even Breha and Padme... even Mon or Gam... this could spread utter chaos... this very knowledge of what really happened can spread utter chaos and plunge the galaxy further into darkness..." said Bail, and now he slowly stand up, go outside and close the door.

***So Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon's force ghost, Anakin, and Kit is now sitting in meditative position at the center of the Shrine. They now tried to open their mind inside the Force, and looking for possible results of actions.***

"So let us think about the possibility, what will happened if Anakin actually accept the offer of Palpatine first..." said Qui-Gon solemnly, and they tried to see the possible visions of the Force.

* * *

_/ Anakin accept Palpatine's offer. Palpatine kills Ahsoka for snooping arround and Anakin does nothing. Mace Windu tries to arrest Palpatine and failed (Kit shudders because he got killed in this particular part and everyone now knows how stong Darth Sidious was). Order 66 is executed, a lot of Jedi killed. Anakin turned Sith and led the attack on the Jedi temple, killing everyone there including younglings (Anakin shuddered)... Palpatine disband the Republic and declares Galactic Empire, Anakin choke Padme because Obi-Wan follow her, and before the rest of the vision is done, Anakin squirms and break the vision! /_

"NOOOO! NOOOOOO! IT CAN'T BE! IT CAN'T BE!" said Anakin, frightened with what he will do if he accept Palpatine's offer.

"Well, thank the Force, it did not happen..." said Kit.

"We didn't know about the possible fates of Obi-Wan... but... I... I just didn't want to see this particular vision again... I didn't want to see myself killing Padme..." said Anakin.

"..." Obi-Wan is silent, and know deep in his heart, he also didn't want to see the rest of this particular vision, especially he feel he will fight Anakin to the death in this vision.

"Allright, let's think about the other possibility, what will happen, if Anakin didn't use his anger when he fights Palpatine... and he will never fall to the Dark Side again." said Qui-Gon solemnly, and they now concentrate to see the possible visions of the Force.

* * *

_/ Anakin fights Palpatine after Palpatine attacked Ahsoka. Anakin tries to supress his anger. Palpatine overpowers Anakin and incapacitated him. Ahsoka tries to save Anakin but she was killed in the most cruel way possible by Palpatine and Anakin can only watch (Anakin shudders). Palpatine imprisoned Anakin in a secret cell and freeze him inside carbonite (Anakin shuddered), keeping him alive for some reasons. Order 66 is executed, a lot of Jedi killed. Palpatine reinstate Darth Maul as his Apprentice, disband the Republic, and declares Galactic Empire. Palpatine himself led the attack on the Jedi Temple, killing everyone there (Kit shuddered since he was killed there too). Yoda faces Palpatine in a desperate attempt to let Obi-Wan, Bail, Padme, and Mon to escape somewhere, but Darth Maul suddenly blindsided them and kills almost everyone, left only one armed and one legged Obi-Wan (Obi-Wan shudders) and a mortally wounded Padme to escape. Padme dies in the journey and Obi-Wan was forced to do an emergency caesarean section to save the baby, but now only a baby was alive because another is dead (Anakin and Obi-Wan shudders), Obi-Wan get crude prosthetics there and carries Anakin's son into hiding. Palpatine temporarily unfreeze Anakin and tortured him, trying to turn him into the Dark Side, but he failed, and Anakin is frozen again. The galaxy is totally under Palpatine's rule, with Darth Maul as his feared Top Enforcers, killing the Jedis lucky enough to evade order 66. Obi-Wan arrived at Tattoine and train Anakin's son in the ways of the force... Obi-Wan and Anakin's son always in hiding, and planets after planets are destroyed by something... Obi-Wan squirms and break the vision! /_

"I... I... can't..." said Obi-Wan.

"Palpatine is too strong to be fought without the Dark Side at this point..." said Anakin, all while looks sad, but he'll check with Padme afterwards if they have a twins.

"Can't believe it, Jedi will go almost extinct if Anakin doesn't fall to the Dark Side at this particular moment?" said Kit, confused and frightened.

"And I can't do anything about it..." said Anakin.

"But you're alive, although frozen mostly... in this vision Anakin... perhaps... there's still hope even if you didn't kill Palpatine... but..." said Qui-Gon.

"The Jedi was nothing but virtually annihillated... yet... why I'm training Anakin's son..." said Obi-Wan.

"Perhaps... it was hope... hope to release the Chosen One and end Palpatine's tyranny... I hope?" said Qui-Gon.

"Well, at this point... Anakin's temporary lapse using Dark Side powers... we understood about that... but..." Obi-Wan still look at Anakin with disbelief.

"And we all knew that Palpatine was allready too strong at this point... Anakin's fall to the Dark side... is perhaps... necessary for overpowering Palpatine?" said Qui-Gon, still can't understand why Palpatine can't be defeated at this point, without the Dark Side.

"Should we revisit this vision again for clues? But everything looks bleak in my opinion." said Kit.

"Let's moving into something else first I hope..." said Anakin, now clearly disturbed as well by the second vision.

"Such as Anakin get a wiser option... try to redeem himself and inform the Council first?" said Obi-Wan.

"That's mean... if everything goes as happened, Anakin did fall to the Dark Side when fighting against Palpatine, but instead of trying to solve this problem by himself, he informs the Jedi Council." said Qui-Gon solemnly, and they now tries to have another possible Force vision.

* * *

_/ Anakin use the Dark Side to kills Palpatine, he suceed. Ahsoka is alive and shocked. Anakin and Ahsoka informs Mace Windu and the Council about this latest events. But while they still deliberating about the Jedi's next move, Palpatine's body are found and Mas Ammeda immediately execute order 66, a lot of Jedi is killed. The senators who oppose Palpatine's regimes are killed en masse, and the Jedi Temple are attacked by legions upon legions of clone troopers. A lot of Jedi is killed as well in the Temple Assault, left only small group of Survivors, led by Mace Windu (Ahsoka included) to go into hiding somewhere. Anakin, after his failed attempt to defend the temple, rushes all the way to Padme's ruined appartment, but all he found was a severely wounded and dying Padme (and looks like in this vision, Padme's handmaidens as well as Jar-Jar Binks sacrifice themself to protect Padme from the Clone Troopers', their bodies have blast marks, obviously trying to protect Padme's live at all costs.). Padme only live long enough to deliver her babies in site (Anakin shuddered), the babies are both alive however, but Anakin fall to the Dark Side again because of Padme's death, and he sworn his revenge to the Galactic Republic (Obi-Wan, Kit, and Qui-Gon shuddered at this possibility). Anakin carries the babies with him and go somewhere, and meet Obi-Wan. Anakin asks Obi-Wan to join him for his quest of revenge against the Republic, but Obi-Wan refused (Anakin looks at Obi-Wan with dirty look). Obi-Wan tries to bring Anakin back to the light, but he reject Obi-Wan, they both fight but Obi-Wan escapes while snatching Anakin's daughter (Craddle snatcher! damn it Obi-Wan! said Anakin, and Obi-Wan just shudders). Anakin train his son in the way of the Sith, and they meet the lost tribe of the Sith. Anakin and his followers then found an ancient Sith Temple and start to rebuild the Sith Order in darkness. __Anakin declares a Sith Empire with himself as the Emperor (Kit, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon is now watching Anakin with disbelief)_. While Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Mace Windu train his daughter as a Jedi... to be specific, Anakin's daughter is now Obi-Wan's padawan. Darth Maul and Savage Opress takes over Mandalore, killing Satine and build up military strength as well (Obi-Wan shudders). Asajj Ventress and the Nightsisters also build up their strength, and took control of the CIS. After some years (at least my son is now a proper teenager, Anakin thinks), everyone involved in free for all, chaotic wars (including the remnants of Republics under Mas Ammeda, and yes the Jedi and a kind of Rebel alliances are there as well). They duke it all out for years and after a costly, brutal war and countless destructions in the Galaxy, Anakin and his Sith wins the war, Anakin's son kills Obi-Wan in a duel (Obi-Wan shudders and Anakin is fidgeting because of this) Anakin's daughter escapes his brother's wrath however (because Ahsoka sacrificing herself to stop Anakin's son - Obi-Wan gave Anakin 'you failed to discipline your son' look), and she hide somewhere else. But only merely some months after Anakin's Sith Victory, a large extragalactic fleet of some beings undetected in the Force invades the Galaxy... Now everyone squirms and break the vision! /

"Wait a second... so this is the Vong Invasion... Thrawn allready warned me about this..." said Anakin.

"And you found a lost tribe of the Sith?" asked Obi-Wan with disbelief.

"Mother Talzin allready warned me about this... and we're affraid this time, it's Darth Maul who..." said Anakin.

"And you fall to the Dark Side after all of this! I know your pain, Anakin..." said Kit, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon now look towards him with utter puzzlements.

"But perhaps I should ask about this Anakin... why you declare a Sith Empire?" said Obi-Wan, clearly tried to deny something, while Qui-Gon now looks as if something bothers him now...

"Well... perhaps... we should look at another possibility?" said Kit.

"We must keep meditating until this problems, caused by Palpatine's bureaucratic and legal trap, has a workable solutions..." said Obi-Wan.

"That doesn't involve the destruction of the Jedi Order, perhaps... Organa allready said, that legally Order 66 will be reinstated as well if we restore the Galactic Republic... and the Clone Troopers will execute it by instinct." said Kit.

"Well? Perhaps we should try to consult another visions?" said Qui-Gon.

"Darn, we've spent almost a day here consulting the visions! And I'm hungry!" said Anakin.

"Bail! We forgot about Bail!" Obi-Wan immediately remembers about Bail and he dart outside, and found Bail is still dutifully sit there, waiting.

"Obi-Wan how..." asked Bail.

"No worry Bail, you can go back to your residence here... just don't say anything, even to Breha and Padme about this... right?" said Obi-Wan.

"Allright Obi-Wan..."

* * *

***And Bail goes back to 500 Republica again, all while the three Jedi and one force-ghost Jedi back to the shrine for further meditations. Obi-Wan in particular twist Anakin's ear because he tried to dart away from the emminent meditations.***

"Ani, don't say you'll dart outside to eat... we're still had another visions to be consulted, to make everything clear for knowing the best moves for our future..." said Obi-Wan.

"But... I'm hungry..." said Anakin.

"Use the Force Anakin... and there's some sweet tea and finger foods for your sustenance if you really needs to..." said Obi-Wan, remembers that Anakiin has been previously fighting Yoda...

"Allright Obi-Wan..." said Anakin... defeated...

"Now let's consult the Living Force for Visions again..." said Obi-Wan.

"We must keep using the most probable posibilities, and analyze it the best we can... because I can't bridge us with the force too often... my powers are sapped and I'm affraid if I use this power too much, my conciousness will become dormant again until Force knows when... or worse, my conciousness will be erased and I can't contact the world of living again..." said Qui-Gon.

"No... Master..." said Obi-Wan.

"But I believe in you Obi-Wan... I will gladly sacrifice myself again, if that was required... now... let us move with our meditations to consult the will of the Living Force..." said Qui-Gon with a hint of finality.

_(to be continued)_

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Owww... Our poor Ani confess everything to Obi-Wan, is that means he won't be using dark side powers anymore... or... will he fall to the dark side again? Don't worry, with all the chaos involved, he most likely fall again to the Dark Side. Well, and Darth Plagueis' holocron will actually serve for another kind of plot involving Republican Jedi's suspicion on Qui-Gon Jinn's force ghost, lol.

Nawww... don't get that pout on your face, coz Ani looks like redeemed for now... There will be more chaos and misunderstanding in the way. Since I tried to make the characters respond in realistic way, not like they are holding idiot balls and or smoking spices. Although who knows if Ani goes in idiot mode again?

The first vision.. well, you all know that right? The other visions are well... possibilities... plot bunnies ftw.

And what about their plan to consult another visions again?

And I repairs some lines so the dialogues will be more logical. Also gave Qui-Gon's force ghost a reason why he can't using Force Vision powers too much unless he'll risk losing conciousness in the Force, but he, understandably, is willing to sacrifice his conciousness if that was required.

Reviews = Love

Cutewolf1


	15. MORTON'S FORK (part 3)

Thanks for all the input, I've sightly modified the previous chapter (about dialogues, more realistic variations in the force visions, as well as Qui-Gon's force ghost - he can help with connections to the Force, but doing that will deplete his energy).

Well, and for those who got disappointed since there is no Jedi death previously... well, consider this, the Jedi following Obi-Wan didn't want to hurt another Jedi at this point (they're still confused), and Republican Jedis actually try to redeem the 'imperials' and use less than lethal methods wherever possible. Since I can't think about they deliberately killed another Jedi ; Jocasta Nu and Kento Marek are close to be killed by enraged Jerec and Anakin, respectively, but the Jocasta Nu's mission is to escape and has Mace as backup, and Kento Marek... is saved by Yoda, and Yoda only retreat coz Ventress, Talzin, and the gang intervene, not to mention he's shocked by Dooku's 'force ghost'.

Overall, here's the latest part of Morton's Fork chapter. If you notice this, Morton's fork is a kind of situations when anything you do have an equally bad results. Got the point?

( ) = personal toughts

~ ~ = force speaks

*** *** = background narrations

* * *

**MORTON'S FORK (part 3)**

_Obi-Wan's POV : Immediately after Bail is going home and they start to consult the Living Force again, a day after his arrival at Coruscant :_

"Allright, what scenario should we study next?" said Obi-Wan.

"Well, I didn't really know, but... perhaps... if... if everything goes as happened, Anakin did fall to the Dark Side when fighting against Palpatine, instead of trying to solve this problem by himself, he informs the Jedi Council, and the Council immediately act instead of long deliberations?" said Kit.

"Like immediately withdraw all Jedi before order 66 happened?" said Obi-Wan.

"No... but perhaps... what if... if Padme did not die... so hopefully... or perhaps... perhaps..." said Qui-Gon, he's also try to gain another variable who can be a divergence point.

"Yeah, if Padme didn't die, perhaps Anakin won't cross to the Dark Side I hope... but this was..." said Obi-Wan.

"If Anakin also confess his relationship with Padme, and the Council immediately order him to protect Padme first instead of order him to hopelessly defend the temple..." said Qui-Gon.

"This was unlikely, but perhaps, coupled with earlier escape attempts from the rest of the Jedi..." said Obi-Wan.

"Allright, if everything goes as happened, Anakin did fall to the Dark Side when fighting against Palpatine, instead of trying to solve this problem by himself, he informs the Jedi Council. The Jedi Council immediately orders evacuations of the Jedi, and tell every Jedi to escape the Clones..." said Qui-Gon solemnly, and they now tries to have another possible Force vision.

* * *

_/ Anakin use the Dark Side to kills Palpatine, he suceed. Ahsoka is alive and shocked. Anakin and Ahsoka informs Mace Windu and the Council about this latest events. Mace immediately order the evacuation of the Jedi temple, warn all Jedi, and permit Anakin to escape with Padme this time (along with a mission to help another delegation of 2000 senators who was nearby. Palpatine's body are found and Mas Ammeda immediately execute order 66, but this time, only some Jedis are killed, most of them are able to escape their fates and go into hiding. Anakin and Ahsoka comes into Padme's appartment in time, and they sucessfully escape along with Bail and Mon. Anakin sent Ahsoka to escort the rest to Dagobah system, while he and Padme goes into hiding in Tattoine. The rest of the Jedi and democratic senators immediately declares an Alliance to Restore Democracy, and spare no time to start the rebellion against Palpatine's cronies. Anakin and Padme arrives at Owen Lars' farm, and Padme give birth to the twins. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka regularly goes there to inform Anakin and Padme about the situations in the Rebellion, while Anakin teach his children in the ways of the Force, and some years later, Anakin, Padme, and their Children go to Dagobah and joins the Rebellion. Obi-Wan take Anakin's son as his Padawan, and Yoda take Anakin's daughter as his Padawan, all while trying their best to restore Democracy to the Galaxy, slowly, but surely; fighting three ways war against both the corrupted Republic (under triumvirate of Mas Ammeda, Sly Moore, and Sate Pestage) as well as the weakned CIS. Everything looks as if it goes fine, but behind them, Darth Maul and Savage Opress takes over Mandalore, killing Satine (Obi-Wan shudders), then they found the Lost Tribe of the Sith, and Darth Maul declares himself as the Emperor of the Sith Empire, they attack the Nightsisters and absorb them in their ranks, Savage Opress then kills Asajj Ventress (Obi-Wan tries his best not to shudder over this). Then, in a sudden, Darth Maul's Sith, Mandalorians, and survivors of the Nightsisters gains power over the Republic Remnants and CIS, almost simultaneously (looks like some politicians aren't immune with bribes and mind tricks, afterall), and with their combined army, the Rebellion goes pressed day after day. Many Jedis are killed, Ahsoka perished in a fight against Darth Maul herself, Kit Fisto and Aalya Secura killed when they try to contain Maul's Sith unleashing a bioweapon (Kit shudders), Yoda sacrifice himself to destroy Maul's superweapon that could destroy planets after planets with ease, so Mace Windu took Anakin's daughter's training from that point onwards. After years of sufferings, hard works as well as determinations, the Jedi finally routs the Sith Lords in epic final battle to retake Coruscant, in which Mace Windu is slain, try to protect the rest of the Jedi from a Tought Bomb set by the Sith. Anakin slain Darth Maul while his son and Obi-Wan slain Savage Opress. But just merely some months after the victory, a large extragalactic fleet of some beings undetected in the Force invades the Galaxy (everyone tries not to squirms). Nobody can destroy, or even held their planet-sized worldships from invading the habitable areas of the Galaxy. Naboo are invaded, xenoformed, and as the result of this attack, both Padme and Anakin's daughter dies (Anakin squirms). Obi-Wan and Anakin's son tries their best to keep Anakin from crossing the Dark Side, and they suceeded, but soon afterwards, Obi-Wan himself are slain while protecting Anakin's son from a beast that feast upon force-sensitives (Obi-Wan squirms). Majority of the Jedi are killed when the Vongs destroy Coruscant with it's own moons falling on it (Everyone squirms). There's utter destructions in the Galaxy, Anakin and his son are the last of the Jedi, and they go into hiding... Now, looking the very bleak things, the galaxy literally destroyed, half of the habitable planets meet their ends being either dropped by their own moons, or other planets. The others are xenoformed and the Vong enslave almost everyone in the Galaxy... Everyone now squirms and break the vision! /_

"Kriff it, so we will win the fight against the Sith, a long, hard, bloody fights, ONLY TO BE DESTROYED BY THE VONG IN THE END?" said Anakin.

"To be fair Anakin, the Vong in our vision... are unstoppable, their planet sized worldships can't be destroyed..." said Qui-Gon.

"Force... things looks bleak... and in every visions... there always an Empire in each vision..." said Obi-Wan.

"Perhaps... please forgive me to say this... Obi-Wan... that we actually need an Empire to unite the Galaxy against the various threats in our immediate future?" said Qui-Gon.

"Duh... is that means the Empire is the will of the Force?" said Obi-Wan, now think about this particular ideas as well.

"Forgive me to say this as well, but is that means we must try what was Revan once tries?" said Kit.

"I didn't like this ideas... but the recent idiot stunts done by Anakin actually save the Galaxy in the long run... perhaps... but..." said Obi-Wan.

"Well, I'm exhausted now, but I can manage for us to get another force vision... b..." but as Qui-Gon tries to gather his energy... suddenly his presence in the force is severely weakned (since he channels all the force powers required to obtain those visions and...)

"I... I'm sorry Obi-Wan... b... but... it looks like... I... I..." said Qui-Gon.

"MASTER!" said Obi-Wan.

"QUI-GON!" said Anakin and Kit.

"D... don't worry... it... it's just looks like I have exhausted most of my powers to channel our force energies towards the visions... I... I can manage one... more..." said Qui-Gon, but with this... his force ghost vanished!

"NOOO! MASTER!" said Obi-Wan, while tries uselessly to grab Qui-Gon's vanishing force ghost.

"Don't worry Obi-Wan... I'll be merely dormant for a time, but I... I didn't know for how long... I... I'll try to..." said Qui-Gon's voice, but his voice grows softer and softer until it can't be heard.

"No... don't..." said Obi-Wan.

"E... Empire... will of... the Force..." is the final words of Qui-Gon heard by Obi-Wan.

"Qui-Gon... why you don't tell us earlier that using your own conciousness in the Force to channel the visions... result in this..." said Obi-Wan sadly.

"Perhaps... we should try our best to reconcile with the Republicans? and perhaps Master Yoda can shed some lights on that?" said Kit.

"How...?" said Obi-Wan.

"I... I'm sorry Masters..." said Anakin, who's now crying.

"Now... now Anakin... don't let Qui-Gon's sacrifice go in vain... we shall do something about all of this..." said Obi-Wan.

"Darn, first we learn that Anakin actually take over using a literal Sith plan... and then... this was the will of the Force...?" said Kit.

***Everyone now bow their heads in confusion...***

"Anakin, I and Kit will go back outside and try to solve this mess you've created... but... I want you to eat, rest for a while, and then go back here and meditate for at least a week. Think of Qui-Gon, and try your best to transfer your force powers towards him. I don't know how to do it myself but I trust you... you must try your best to hear the will of the Force..." said Obi-Wan.

"B... But..." said Anakin.

"Don't worry, I'll try to contact Bail and we'll think about our next moves, especially how we should calm the Public down... and how to peacefully obtain the trust of the Republicans, and we'll try our best to avoid more bloodshed if possible..." said Obi-Wan.

"Allright Master... but... P... Padme..." said Anakin weakly.

"I'll ask Bant and Butlar Swan to accompany her to Naboo... Bant has extensive experience as Jedi healer, so if something happened, she could help with it... And will try my best to contact Ahsoka and ask her to be as subtle as possible when observing Maul's activity..." said Obi-Wan.

"Don't worry about your children... if they are born, you'll be informed..." said Obi-Wan.

"Thanks Obi-Wan..."

"Now... eat and rest, a week full of meditation is your duty now... listen the will of the Living Force... you can do it, Anakin... you are the Chosen One..."

* * *

***And after leaving Anakin, Obi-Wan and Kit now discuss the latest events privately in Obi-Wan's private quarter, after solving and do some of the more important business (but before public speech/ceremony).***

"We still must keep this knowledge from going public... and even the Republican Council Members can accidentally spread Chaos if knew about it too soon..." said Kit.

"Yeah, while we must masquerade as if this recent situations are really our plan... I still have a bad taste, using Sith Plans... even if this was the will of the force... There was never a Jedi Empire before..." said Obi-Wan.

"Lord Hoth came close, but... too bad, the Sith tought bomb end him, and his followers are shunned by the Republicans..." said Kit.

"Perhaps... the first thing we should do is not inform anyone about the truth... but try to keep the facade... I've ordered several withdrawal of the blockades... but we're too late, several of those Planets' populances allready declares themselves in support of either CIS or the Rebellion."

"Well, I just have an idea, while we are at it... how about checking the holocron contains the prophecy of the Chosen One, and determine our points about the Empire..."

"Good idea, and while we're at it, we'll try to establish a peaceful contact with the Republicans, and keep friendly relations with everyone who tries to be our allies..."

"Even the CIS?"

"Well... but the CIS..."

"Speaking of CIS, why they aren't doing anything, just withdraw their..."

"I have a bad feelings about this... but if they offer peace and alliance, for this point, we'll receive them well, I think."

"Yeah, should we proceed with your next orders to the Navy?"

"Well, actually, Thrawn's idea to remove the genetic tamperings of the Cones is good... and in the future, we may need militarized populations for preparations against the Vong. We must admit that the Galactic disarmament at Ruusan Reformations never factor extragalactic invasion in mind, and their plans to recruit Stormtroopers for garrison duties may prove to be a good decision afterall."

"And the new ships?"

"They are good... perhaps we really need some cutting edge technology to prepare against the inevitable return of Darth Maul, as well as the Vong. But I heard Thrawn has given Jar-Jar Binks a full command of a full compliment prototype fleet of Super Star Destroyer, along with testing the new TIE fighters, he himself said that perhaps the fighters will need more shieldings... but the speed are very good and manouverable. I still affraid to contact Ahsoka for some reasons, as Ventress is there, but now... Ventress is our ally..."

"Ki-Adi did gave us a good report on Tarkin's progress..."

"Well, looks like everything runs fins, I didn't check his project further, as he allready said Anakin allready point out some major weak points on his blueprints, and the Jedi Mechanics will prove useful to help coordinating the construction of the battle station..."

"Should we tell about this to Ki-Adi as well?"

"We'll order him to come to Coruscant as soon as possible, and we shall tell him in private... because we didn't know what chaos will happen if the truth are heard by the wrong persons..."

"Yeah, good for us, Bail allready said he'll support Tarkin's project, since he really feel shocked about the possibility of extra-galactic invasion soon, and we'll need super battlestations to stage defense against the Vong."

"Of course... he also start helping with the draft of Stormtroopers... well, Padme said it wasn't required, but then, when I said about the possibility of Vong invasion, she finally sees the need of this..."

"Speaking of Padme, she's now allready on her way to Naboo along with Bant and Butlar... she said Jar-Jar Binks forced everyone to prove their loyalty to the Empire and the Jedi, by wearing blue pants, and don white T-Shirt with 'Jedi Empire' written in the front. He also ordered all Nubian Noble Families, except the Nabeeries to wear their underpants as hats to show their remorse for their supports of Palpatine."

"And I've heard that he declares live Gungan frogs as every Nubians' breakfast, alongside Gungan grass-tea, but that's not the point, actually live Gungan frongs are tasty I think."

"Damn it Kit! Humans didn't usually eat live foods! And you are nautolan!"

"Hey Obi-Wan, peace! why don't you just try some live foods? I heard when Ahsoka offers you some live Thimiars for snacks..."

"Damn it Kit! I AM HUMAN! Not Togruta!"

"Just joking Obi-Wan... just joking..."

"And imagine almost all humans on Naboo are forced to eat live Gungan frogs or risk arrest!"

"Ouch... but... you've ordered all their release yes?"

"Yeah, just ask their background checks for personal involvement with Palpatine... and now it's almost finished..."

"Well, everything feels good now. As long as everything here considered... and put outside the war that erupt on Correlia... everything is practically silent."

"Hope we can speak with the Republicans peacefully... and try to earn their trust... and about Correlia, perhaps I should contact Valin Halycon real soon..."

"He's here and wait to meet you at the lobby Obi-Wan."

"Good then... but why I still have a bad feelings about this?"

"Just don't be nervous, you are the Emperor now..."

* * *

_Coruscant underground : where Agen Kolar and Saesee Tin jumped and try to escape from "Kenobi, Fisto, and Qui-Gon Jinn's force ghost" :_

***Both of the Jedi Masters just land roughly after their escape, they are in panic as well as disoriented (force jumping from top level of Jedi Temple towards balconies, plattforms, some speeders, another buildings, non stop until they got in a 'safe' area... must be real exhausing).***

"Agen... what should we do now?" said Saesee Tin, all while sitting down in a dark alley between old and dirty buildings.

"We've lost our lightsabers... and our Jedi robes may betray us if Kenobi ordered a through search... every Jedi in Coruscant is under his control now... and potentially hostile to us." said Agen Kolar, who sit in front of him.

"Thank the Force, Cin Drallig's lead to escape attempt are sucessful. I sense our brothers allready fly away from Coruscant..."

"As well as Mace and Master Yoda... it must be the will of the Force, they are still alive and well to lead us in our darkest time..."

"Can't believe Kit betrays us..."

"I... I can't believe our friendships will end with this kind of betrayal..."

"Force... this is really depressing... Jedi betrays Jedi..."

"Perhaps... we must be extra wary for traitors from now..."

"I agree... and perhaps we should be extra cautious for deceptions as well..."

"While throwing mind tricks may be works with the Clone Trooper patrols... what if another Jedi are the one who looks for us?"

"Consider us are both having distinguishable features, and our Jedi robes are dead giveaway..."

"Hmm... do you have any credits left? or commlinks? I don't have any..."

"Nope... I never thought to... I think Kenobi or Fisto removes our commlinks and lightsabers... but I still have few credits in my pocket"

"Perhaps we should discard our Jedi robes and try to blend with the citizens... I still have some credits too... if we go to Dex's..."

"No, Dex are clearly Kenobi's eyes and ears now, he fully agree with Kenobi's coup and takeover..."

"Saesee... how about we looks for discarded cloaks at the garbages, and present ourselves as homeless undercity dwellers?"

"Good ideas... but we should try to keep our profiles as low as possible, while looking for possible communications and or escape methods..."

"If we try to contact them through the Force, perhaps Kenobi or Fisto will sense it... and endanger both us, and the other Republicans..."

"We must try to look for our chances... Master Yoda, Mace, and the rest of the Councils loyal to Republic must know about Qui-Gon Jinn's involvement with this, as well as the Sith Holocrons, apparently used to summon Jinn's force ghost."

"Indeed, more insidious things could be planned toward us... I'm affraid..."

"Allright Agen, time to start looking at the garbage dump... and change our clothes... but my nose is much more sens... Wait... I have a better idea, how if we simply change clothes with some homeless peoples here, we can exchange our cloaks, tunics, and boots with different persons, we can simply mind tricked them if we really need it, but we better trade our clothes. At least it will be better smelling than garbage dumped clothes."

"Allright Saesee... lead the way..."

***So, after almost a day of trading, exchanging their clothes, and do some stuffs for the homeless who are willing to help them, the two Jedi masters now allready exchanged all their clothes. After some tries and trades later, at least they try to looks like your average homeless Zabrak and Itokichi, or perhaps...***

"Well, it's like common spice smugglers... I just don't think..."

"And nobody here have a properly working commlink... but we can't use public commlink since it could be bugged by Kenobi's agents..."

"I'm affraid as well... perhaps, as the Force guide us then, we should try to escape from here first, and establish communications later..."

"Well Agen, at least try to put your hair in ponytail, that way, people won't recognize you at the first glance, and wear those shades as well."

"And you should wear that hoodie over your head and horns... at least your clothes is not as stinky as this..."

"Well, you just get unlucky, since to cover up your horns, only a besalisk-sized cloak could do... at least they aren't wookiee's, I heard wookiee fleas can cause severe itch, so much that every middle class wookiees upwards spent more than a third of their income for shampoos..."

"Yeah, at least, we have our cover... now, we shall rest here for a while, and... try to gain a transport out of Coruscant... perhaps, we can help a spice smuggler carrying their loads..."

"Or perhaps we'll fare better if we simply stowaway inside the cargo room of this freighter? Perhaps they will think us as yet another homeless men tries to go out of Coruscant."

"Well... let's go then..."

* * *

_Hyperspace : Somewhere in a big, old, rusty freighter ship :_

***And the Two Jedi masters now found themselves sitting inside the cramped cargo space inside an old, battered, freighter without a clear destination in mind. They tried to sit down and meditate, release their emotions to the Force. But after some hours...***

"Someone is here..." said Agen Kolar.

"Yes... only a little boy though... we should act as we're just another homeless men." said Saesee Tin.

***And a little boy, arround ten years old goes inside the cargo space, and found them.***

"Oops, sorry sirs... I think I was the only stowaway in..." said the Boy.

"No problem kid, as long as you didn't cause any troubles, you can sit here too..." said Agen Kolar.

"So... run away from home Kid?" said Saesee Tin, trying to open a conversation.

"No... I didn't know about my parents since I was a little child... I'm run away from Mister Shrike..." said the Boy.

"Who's this 'Mr Shrike'?" asked Saesee Tin politely.

"My 'Protector', I'm just a street urchin sirs... he often hit us if we can't get enough credits from as pickpockets..." said the Boy, who apparently assumes the two Jedi masters was just another homeless people.

"You're a pickpocket?" said Agen Kolar.

"Yeah... and I'm kinda proud of it, I can drive speeders and ships, can stole them too..." said the Boy.

"You're proud with your crimes? Do you ever think to earn a honest living someday?" said Saesee Tin.

"Well... after I get enough money, I'll try to enroll myself in the Imperial Navy sirs, looks like they are now accepting fresh recruits..." said the boy.

"Hold on... you want to... enroll in the Imperial Navy? Didn't you understood that Kenobi's Empire..." said Saesee Tin, but the boy immediately interrupt.

"Kenobi and Skywalker are my heroes sirs... And they actually do a favour by toppling the corrupt Republic... And I heard Palpatine is evil..." said the Boy.

"Whoa... slow down kid... do you swallow Kenobi's propagandas raw? Indeed, Palpatine has some evil plans in mind, but the Republic... is the important institution who defends Democracy in this Galaxy..." said Saesee Tin.

"Well, and I heard the Jedi are split because of it sirs... a lot of them just run away from Coruscant three days ago... but aside of minor skirmishes and several other desertions, there are no actions from the Emperor, apparently he just inform the Troopers to not bother with the runaway Jedis, and let them go peacefully... It's great of him to do this..." said the Boy.

"Well kid... from your tones... I think you are supporter of Emperor Kenobi, aren't you?" said Saesee Tin.

"Of course, I, Han Solo, always think Kenobi and Skywalker is the greatest heroes of the Galaxy... I wish..." said Han.

"Well kid, apparently we have major differences in political opinions... now if you excuse us, we just want to ask, where are we heading now?" said Agen Kolar.

"I heard if there's nothing wrong with the engines, we'll arrive at Chandrilla in a week, this is an old ship you know..." said Han Solo.

"Chandrilla huh? Isn't the planet..." said Agen Kolar.

"You can go Kid, please don't disturb us, we want some rest... and here's few credits for your silence..." said Saesee Tin.

"Thanks sirs... and who..." said Han Solo but Agen Kolar quickly interrupt.

"Our names aren't important, we're just some old bums... where we can get some food kid?" said Agen Kolar.

"Oh, that container is filled with canned foods, I'm sure if you don't take too much, they won't notice anything..." said Han.

"Thanks kid..." said Saesee Tin, and Han Solo immediately go back to his hiding place.

~"Saesee... I didn't know what should we do... Mon Mothma will definitely help us, perhaps we can... earn our help, but how about the inevitable battle against Kenobi's forces? looks like Mothma allready declares the Rebellion against Kenobi's Empire."~

~"Allright, we'll try to let our Chandrillan contacts links us with Mace, and then go directly for Yavin IV, we'll only interfere directly if our help are really needed... but we must remember that we didn't have any lightsabers at this point..."~

~"I did have a feelings that this particular little boy will prove important in our fates... perhaps..."~

~"Maybe our path will cross with him in the future?"~

~"Perhaps sooner than we think..."~

~"May the Force is with us..."~

* * *

_At the same time after Obi-Wan finishes the force-vision meditation with Anakin, Kit, and Qui-Gon : Mustafar, the Separatist Council :_

"So, if Emperor Kenobi is indeed Lord Sidious, we must do something to help us earn his favour back!" said Nute Gunray.

"Yeah yeah... it's good to hear that our spies have listen what that little green troll Yoda said to the Wookiees while at Kashykk... looks like he forgot that our newest spy droids are deployed there... and actually understood Shryiwook. Can't believe our most valuable intel comes from wookiees with their self righteous loudmouths..." said Wat Tambor.

"Well, I like your idea, Viceroy Gunray, and coupled with the recent split in the Jedi Order... and civil war that erupt on Correlia system..." said San Hill.

"We'll invade Chandrillan System with all our might, the one who are now openly rebels against Kenobi's Empire, and openly declares our support towards Kenobi's regime... that way, Emperor Kenobi will have a major thorn in his side taken care of, and we'll earn Darth Sidious' favour back." said Nute Gunray.

"I'll say we'll invade Correlia as well and enter the war at Kenobi's side too..." said San Hill.

"How about we contact our Trandoshan allies back, and attack Khassyk again as well? We can test our latest arsenal there, seeing that the Wookiees are now openly support the Rebellion as well..." said Wat Tambor.

"And press the other Rebel-alligned planets, while formally declares ourselves as ally to Kenobi... that's good..." said Nute Gunray.

"Don't forget Harrun Kal, the home planet of Mace Windu... it must burn! I'll led the force to burn that damned planet Myself!" said Boba Fett, who also present there.

"Good, I'll coordinate the latest batch of our newest Magna Guard droids, there are several hundreds of them." said Wat Tambor.

"We'll try to build as many as possible battle droids then... for now, we'll withdraw from the front first..." said Poggle The Lesser.

"Bane... please help us in coordinating the Bounty Hunters to lead our forces then..." said San Hill.

"You can depends on us, as long as our payments are good." said Cad Bane, who is also present there.

"Just do not, I repeat, do not attack the Jedi who identify themselves as Imperial Jedi, they are our allies, understood?" said San Hill.

"Of course, we're not stupid." said Cad Bane.

"And I want to make Mace Windu suffer! I won't hurt the Imperial Jedi if they aren't provoking!" said Boba Fett.

"We're settled our plan then... allright everybody... We'll earn Lord Sidious' favour back!" said Nute Gunray with a touch of finality!

"Yeah! For Lord Sidious!"

"For Lord Kenobi!"

"For Lord Sidious!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

_(to be continued)_

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Well... well... so, the will of the Force... there must be an Empire rising? And what? the CIS will attack the Rebels with full force? And not to mention they are now fully certain Obi-Wan is Darth Sidious! LOL! speaking about wookiee tendency to tell the truth towards each others...

And Han Solo is here... where he will take side with? *WINK* *WINK* and will he meet Chewie?

I'm sorry if the visions aburptly ended, but this won't be the last we'll meet Qui-Gon Jinn... (he'll be back!), and don't forget about Obi-Wan and Kit, who'll check the prophecy as well! And they think everything is needed for preparations against the Vong... And speaking of the Death Star... looks like Obi-Wan didn't check the name, and Ki-Adi didn't think anything wrong with it's name, lol, because Anakin didn't think anything was wrong... And Death Star project, funded by Alderaan? what the... lol. And Vong invasion... hell, why they are almost more than twenty years too early? what's the cause of this?

Hope this chapter is not too bad :D I'll try to get more actions in the next chapters!

Reviews = Love

Cutewolf1


	16. CALM BEFORE THE STORM

Allright, especially to Nazgul of Xord and CC-645 : many thanks to your reviews, I'm trying my best to improve my english grammar skills, volcabularies, as well as how to express ideas in a prose. I'm really sorry if you find this story was hard to read, and I often makes mistakes about articles and spellings.

Please keep in mind that I'm just very recently seriously learn english writings, just arround last year, due to my graduate studies, as well as trying to get overseas scholarship (honestly, I know my writing skills are far from perfect, I'm still learning and this fanfic is in some ways, a way for me to practice my writing skills - who I must admit, at this point, are poor). In fact, my lecturers and tutors did say my writing skills was still sub par and I need to practice more. - Thanks for all your criticism.

For Karl, and the others, I know... I just looking for something to make Qui-Gon's ghost not a Mary Sue, and then I just need to have some justification of why Qui-Gon doesn't give clear Force Visions of what will happened after this. (removed the fanon theory since it was bashed a lot by another fans).

And if you read EU comics, you'll notice that Dooku has the holocron of Darth Andeddu... yep, that means he has the potential to learn to be a force ghost, but sadly, the EU not yet explore on this, so I took my chance in this fic. Nope, Dooku won't show himself too early, but at the worst time possible (to make a lot of misunderstandings). Yes, the Force-Ghost fourth-wall breaking comments are more or less omakes, and never truly happened. But if you notice, The Son did have his hands on this (remember Mortis arc?), Qui-Gon tries his best to undo the damage the Son has done, and Dooku... let's say he'll intervene at the behalf of more misunderstandings, shall we?

Anyway, here's the next updates :D I hope from this point onward, my writing skills will be better ;) Thanks for all your supports.

( ) = personal toughts

~ ~ = force speaks

*** *** = background narrations

* * *

**CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

_Obi-Wan's POV : Public adress at the (admittedly ruined) Senate Building (after he obviously order everyone to clean up all the gory mess that Anakin allready made) , three days after he ordered Anakin to Meditate and try to contact Qui-Gon :_

***Before making his entrance to the senators (admittedly few, arround 2000, but half of them are actually Tarkin's cronies, you got the point - from total of arround 3000 senators who survive the carnage in the senate, arround 1000 either decides to go into hiding with the Republican Jedi, or openly denounce Kenobi's Empire), Obi-Wan choose this moment to reflect about what just happened, and how he should adress this very fact without plunging the Galaxy into chaos.***

***Well, if you ask where is Padme now? At this time, Padme allready arrived at Naboo, and now live with the rest of her family, to prepare the birth of her children (Anakin will soon go to Naboo after he finished his week-long meditation). And her current seat at the Senate was filled by her sister, Sola Nabberie - Jar-Jar is now Grand Admiral, and was somewhere on journey to Kesh, remember?***

(Allright, this... was... Force, how far Anakin has been fallen... not only the massacre of the Senators was bloody, but he also murders all the relatively innocent Senate Guards and lowly workers who understandably panicked and assumes the Jedi really do this Coup d'Etat. But as Bail warned, I must act as if I really planned about this. My current facade as strong ruler, who only do what we must do, must be maintained in public, at least until the problem with the Republican Jedi solved.)

(Speaking of the Prophecy, the supposed holocron who held the actual lines of prophecy are missing. I don't know which parts of Anakin's actions was foretold by the prophecy, and which parts coming from his own idiocy. But with what happened recently, I must admit it, that parts of this was really my own fault. I have failed to teach him Republican values and Democracy, failed to sense his descent to the Dark Side, and failed to hammer the esteemed history of the Jedi Order directly into his mind.)

(For all of this, when the problem with the Republican Jedi are solved, I am willing to accept my own share of shame and punishment. For myself, being written in history as the first Jedi Emperor of the Galaxy is pretty much definition of unlimited shame. But once the problems with Clone Troopers, Republican Constitutions, as well as after proper Plans to held both the Lost Tribe of the Sith as well as the Threat of Extragalactic Yuuzhan Vong are solved, I'm expect myself to be punished for treason against the Republic, Democracy, and the Jedi Order.)

(Speaking of Chaos... I'm glad the Separatists are retreating from the frontlines, and start to withdraw their troops towards their home systems. And for much of my surprises, the Inter Galactic Banking Clan, Techno Union, and several other coorporations allready discuss their chances for peace talks. The only one who doesn't show much signs was the Trade Federations, but I must say it could be the old wounds over Blockade of Naboo, but as far as the rumours are heard, Nute Gunray did try to make amends with Padme. But as far as I know, Padme did not even acknowledge their efforts, at least hostilities with CIS, are de-facto ceased.)

(My efforts to reach out the Republicans gives nothing. Nobody here knows where their leaders go, and probing the force for clues results in nothing. The Masters there really did their best to cloak their presence in the Force, and without brute force, I cannot break their barriers. I decided to simply order all Clone Trooper garrisons to peacefully withdrawn themselves from the systems who openly declares their supports of Alliance to Restore the Republic. Only Correlia remains a problem, but talking some sense into Valin Halycon was admittedly easier said than done, as I must skirt arround my supports of the Jedi Lords' descendants. I end up asking them to simply hold current status quo and do not enggage in offensive acts, unless provoked, and thank the Force - Riots are commonplace in Correlia, so low intensity wars are still acceptable for their common populances.)

(Of course, to this point, put aside Qui-Gon and Anakin, only Bail, Kit, and myself knew about this. The risk was too great if this knowledge goes outside, to those who unprepared to hear the truth...)

***Obi-Wan then looks behind him. Bail Organa, recently appointed as Prime Minister, give him a supportive looks and put his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulder. At his side, Kit Fisto stand still with uncharacteristic solemn expressions on his face.***

"Time for your first Public adress Obi-Wan, this will be broadcasted in all corners of the Galaxy under your authorithy... so do your best to be "The Negotiator" again..." said Bail.

***And Obi-Wan activate the central podium control, so they will go downwards to the central position of the Rotunda. Obi-Wan and Kit silently will their force powers to repel the lingering Dark Side still fells in there, seeing that from here, Anakin murders three of Palpatine's inner circle, as well as ordering the carnage in the senate.***

***After get into the position, Obi-Wan looks towards the waiting senators as well as journalists, look towards Bail, who gave him a nod. And start his speech, all while praying to the Force, to guide his speech.***

* * *

_At first, let me say my deepest regrets for the recent situations. It was true that the Late Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic is the Sith Lord who manipulate the events in the Clone Wars, as well as hinding insidious machinations to wipe out the Jedi Order and bring Tyrany to the Galaxy. As you can see, we must did what we have to do, we act in self defense, putting an end to Palpatine's menace. I never forgive myself for ordering the recent carnage in the senate, but as most of you can extrapolate as well as interpolate yourself, over Palpatine's documents and executive orders provided, the Republic was too corrupt to be saved, and must be destroyed, so we can bring safety, security, justice, and peace, to all who depends upon us._

_Some of you may allready read about the story of Lord Hoth, and the Ruusan Reformations who came afterwards, the Jedi Lords, and their subsequent banishments from the proper Jedi Order, due to the unfortunate death of Lord Hoth as one of the victims of the Sith Tought Bomb. I am here to admit, that I was indeed act with Lord Hoth's exemplary acts in my mind. Taking over the governmental reins of the Galaxy, to minimize the damage. I always knew that this act will prove controversial, but I did what I had to save the Galaxy._

_And for the recent rise of "Alliance to Restore The Republic", I will personally tell all of you, that even with our current Imperial government, this never meant as permanent end of Democracy, we will write our proper constitution, and try our best to recover much of our Democratic traditions in reasonable ranges. Do not worry about potential opressive measures, put aside some unfortunate accidents born of honest mistakes, as a token of goodwill, I've withdrawn the Clone Garrisons from the affected systems. We hope the way for peace talks will be opened soon, and we will do our best to avoid provocations as well as needless bloodsheeds._

_I must say about the recent situations with the Separatists as well, who from now, shall be referred to Confederation of Independent Systems. Since legally, the Galactic Republic is no more, they shall be treated as independent entities, and we hope peace talks will came soon, as well as mutual agreements over the affected systems. I am here to bring messages of peace..._

*etc... etc...*

* * *

***And long story short, Obi-Wan did manage to calm the populances. He even recognize CIS as independent entities as well, and it only met with thunderous approvals (half of the senators honestly appreciate his aim for peace, contrasted with Palpatine's uncompromising attitudes, while half of them, you know... opportunists and boot lickers, Tarkin's cronies. Overall, he did fine, but what about the immediate reactions? let's see...***

* * *

_Separatist Council : Mustaffar :_

"This is really funny, I never tought that Lord Sidious himself seems to actually predict our plans. The withdrawals of the Clone Troopers, as well as the practical cease of hostilities between us and His Empire, really do wonders about our current plans. He did gave us the time we need to plan a surprise offensive toward those pesky Rebel Alliances!" said Poggle the Lesser.

"And our indirect approach for peace are accepted warmly, too bad, looks like he still have a sore points with Nute Gunray over Naboo incident." said San Hill.

"Well... that's why we must prove our worth to Lord Sidious..." said Nute Gunray, somewhat affraid of another implications.

"Well, if not because Lord Sidious himself manipulate the events on Naboo... as well as fighting there himself..." said San Hill, but Nute Gunray quickly interrupt him.

"Don't be foolish Magister Hill, as far as we can understood, the events on Naboo can't be Lord Sidious' own works. The late Count Dooku was the most probable candidates, as he was the one who sent Lord Maul there. Lord Sidious only took blame over this, and perhaps... he's still sore with us because the death of... whatever Darth the late Lord Qui-Gon Jinn was..." said Nute Gunray.

"Indeed, we live in interesting times, don't we? Never thought that the Jedi Lords and the Sith Lords are practically..." said Poggle the Lesser.

"Sssh... we will NOT refer to Lord Sidious' Order of The Jedi Lords as Sith. For a time being, before the grand reveal, we shall refers to them as Order of The Jedi Lords, and act accordingly. According to my analysis, Lord Sidious' act was mostly coordinated with Count Dooku himself. Have you all hear the rumours of Count Dooku's return from the dead?" said San Hill.

"For everyone have the right price... Senator Motti did confirm the sightings of Count Dooku at 500 Republica. And better, for now, we are at peace with the Empire, he can't be charged of treason, since this was more about our mutual interests." said Wat Tambor.

"BUT WHY WE NOT ATTACKING HARRUN KAL YET!?" said Boba Fett, who grew impatient with all the inactions.

"Calm down Boba... we must bid our time, and Jango won't approve if you act rash and risk everything we planned over some impetous charges." said Aurra Sing.

"You still have a lot to learn kiddo, and Patience is one of those." said Cad Bane.

"Sorry guys, I was wrong in this regards, thanks for..." said Boba.

"No problem kiddo, we all hold grudges against the Republic... and we shall work professionally in this regard. Such as Jedi Lords are our friends now, and Mace Windu... are Republican, he is a fair game to be slayed." said Cad Bane.

"So, how long our additional droids and ship productions..." said Nute Gunray.

"Arround a week more, and we will be fine, most of them are salvages and repairs, but the latest upgrades for Magna Guards will prove important." said Wat Tambor.

"And don't worry to sent our peace Ambassadors to the Empire." said Shu Mai.

"Nute Gunray shall be held here, lest he break this delicate diplomacy..." said Wat Tambor.

"Of course foreman Tambor, I will head the Ambassadors myself, and I will appoint the most capable of us..." said San Hill.

"Huh... so I shall stand here and do nothing for this time..." said Nute Gunray.

"Yeah, especially since Senator Amidala was outed to be Kenobi's core followers, we can't risk that Viceroy..." said Poggle the Lesser.

"And your troops traps a lot of Jedi..." said Nute Gunray.

"But they are led by Mace Windu, and I must say this could be how Count Dooku test if Lord Sidious was his worthy apprentice, or not... Naboo in the other hand..." said Poggle the Lesser.

"Let us stop our disagreements for now, and back to the task at hand, with the peace Ambassadors... Archduke Poggle, you and Viceroy Gunray will stay here, due to past accidents, and let's hope for the best about Count Dooku's reappearances, if he can help with talking Lord Sidious over this..." said San Hill.

"So, who..." said Nute Gunray.

"Foreman Tambor and President Mai shall accompany me to Coruscant as fast as possible, the rest of the council shall be here, waits for our diplomacy, and then coordinate the attacks on Rebel Alliances. To show our goodwill, we will travel to Coruscant without heavy guards, only required escorts... may we sucess in our endevaor this time, and win back the trust of Lord Sidious..." said San Hill.

"Yeah! For Lord Sidious!"

"For Lord Kenobi!"

"For Lord Sidious!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

_Alliance Council : Yavin IV :_

"I cannot believe this! The Emperor really feed the masses with false propaganda about the Republic! And claim that the Republic was too corrupt to be saved!" said Mon Mothma.

"And he immediately make peace with the Separatists! For all happened in the Clone Wars, this is suspicious!" said Mace Windu.

"And he let war raging over Correlia... and dismiss it as usual occurences... I can't hope much but my Militia can held Halycon's Correlian Jedi..." said Gam Bel Iblis.

***While the Six Council members (Yoda, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, Stass Allie, and Coleman Kjac), as well as Alliance Leaders discuss their dismay over Kenobi's actions. Barriss Offe enters the Council Room, immediately bow to the Jedi Masters, and explain his intrusion.***

"Masters, please forgive me for intruding, but Master Drallig, Master Nu, and Master Luminara are currently deals in extreme emergency problem. We have found an ancient Sith Temple here, and meet with a malevolent Force Ghost of Exar Kun! Right now, A'Sharad Hett and two other Knights has fallen to his influence and tried to attack the others, but the quick thinking on Master Drallig's part trapped them inside the temple. We did not want any casualities in this regard, so we ask for assisstances..." said Barriss.

"We must save them! Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, and Stass Allie shall accompany me... the rest shall stay here and keep analyzing Kenobi's public adress... We must go fast!" said Mace Windu.

"Let's go masters! please follow me!" said Barriss, and the four Masters immediately follow her out of the meeting room.

***So, at this point, the only council members left in this room was Yoda and Coleman Kjac. While Coleman stay still watching the holovideo, Master Yoda appears really sad and depressed... soo much that you can guess he was suddenly one hundred years older than two weeks ago.***

"Master Yoda, how about..." said Mon Mothma, but Yoda just slowly lift his hand, and sadly said.

"My fault, this is... My fault... never recognize Dooku, I was..." said Yoda.

"This circumstances is completely out of your control Master... don't worry to much about that, you didn't fail at..." said Tendau Bendon.

"Of course, according to our intel, Master Kolar and Master Tiin are never mentioned by Kenobi, but there was gossips that they are last seen at the undercity, selling their Jedi apparels and escape to the Alliance world..." said Feng Zar.

"Feel them in the Force, I did... Feel Qui-Gon Jinn as well..." said Yoda all while only bow down his head and looking down with blank stares.

"I hope they will contact us soon..." said Coleman Kjac.

"And why Exar Kun... the fallen Jedi... appears here as well?" said Mon Mothma.

"Disturbing, this is... check this myself... I should..." said Yoda, who then slowly climb down his chair, and walk towards where Mace Windu run.

"Perhaps I should..." said Coleman Kjac.

"No... needed here, you are... monitor Kenobi's actions... you should..." said Yoda without seeing, and he then slowly close the door.

***And the rest of the Alliance Council now not only distressed over Kenobi's actions... but also the very appearances of Exar Kun!***

* * *

_Padme's POV : Theed Royal Palace, Naboo :_

***Padme is watching the events unfold alongside her current protectors, Bant Eerin and Butlar Swan. Alongside them, Queen Apailana and Boss Nass, along with all their retinues, Nubian Council, and Gungan Council, solemnly watch this over joint dinner. Gungan cuisine... to be exact...***

"This is good... too bad, we didn't suspect when Palpatine used heavy handed decrees when all can be solved by peace talks..." said the Queen.

"Wesa agree... dis is good... wesa should follow who offers peace and trust..." said Boss Nass.

"Well, we have to agree that Emperor Kenobi must do what he has to do... and even he cannot hide his sadness over this... he do this to save the Galaxy..." said Padme solemnly.

"Speaking of which, wesa think aside of Nabooians must wer Jedi Empire shirt, and Naboo Nobles wear thesa underwear at thesa heads... Jar-Jar do nothing bad..." said Boss Nass.

***And then, Padme, Queen Apailana, and Butlar Swan looks towards each others... they ate only fruits, vegetables, and Oysters at their plates. While looking towards the bowls full of living frogs and insects... They then see towards the Gungans, as well as Bant Eerin, who ate their share of Frogs and Insects rather eagerly... at least, unlike Jar-Jar, they did have better table manners, and eat their food with proper eating utensils (not just grab them by tongues like what Jar-Jar usually do). For bonus points, Bant Eerin then calmly forks some of the insects and bring them to her plates, dip them in the sauce, and ate them, she then notice that Padme and Butlar looks at her and calmly said.***

"Well... I understand that humans didn't usually eat living animals, but trust me, for the predator species, as well as some amphibians like me and the gungans... this was really tasty treats..." said Bant.

"Yeah... we did agreed on Gungan cuisine, because it was technically held... in honour of Jar-Jar Binks..." said Padme. (everyone shudders)

"Well, humans who are not the Hero Without Fear, Anakin Skywalker... apparently his fearlessness are extended to food matters... I've looked for it myself, Anakin Skywalker merrily ate live Thimiars with his padawan Ahsoka Tano, and he also ate live Anslemian slugs along with Kit Fisto." said Butlar Swan.

"Yes, yes, I knew that very well, thank you... Anakin has tried eating this very Gungan Frogs when Jar-Jar offers him some, and he actually said this was tasty... not to mention when he proudly said he have eaten Plo Koon and Shaak Ti's share of bespin kittens!" said Padme.

"Well, Master Yoda love to sprinkle insects in his soup... speaking of the rest of the Jedi... I hope this huge misunderstanding could be solved..." said Butlar Swan.

"And to be precise, the oysters you all eat, is alive too..." said Bant Eerin pointing out at the Oysters at Padme and Butlar's plates.

"But they are oysters!" said Padme.

"Well, let's back on Emperor's Speech please..." said Queen Apailana.

* * *

_Obi-Wan's POV : Jedi Temple, soon after his public adress :_

"Your speech was actually good... from what we can quickly observe, the restless attitude at the senators subsided, and the populances also less tense about this..." said Bail.

"Anakin... he's still have four, no three days to try contact Qui-Gon and supply him with his force powers, right?" said Kit.

"If not because of the sheer importance of this, I simply can't imagine Anakin is willing to spend a week under deep meditations..." said Obi-Wan.

"Well, Obi-Wan, it appears the Inter-Galactic Banking Clan has sent us an urgent message in my computer... well, personally, Magister Hill, Foreman Tambor, and President Mai will come to Coruscant in two days to do a peace talks and solving the disputes between Galactic Empire and Confederations of Independent Systems." said Bail.

"Good then... but why I always feel something... I have a bad feelings over this..." said Obi-Wan.

"Chill up Obi-Wan... perhaps they are now concious that they are being manipulated by Darth Sidious... so the peace talks is a well intentioned starting steps..." said Kit.

"I hope so... may the force be with us..." said Obi-Wan.

* * *

_(to be continued)_

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Well, calm before the strom... CIS do a peace talks while plotting to attack the Rebels, while Exar Kun finally shows himself! What will happen next? yeah, Oysters and Clams are commonly eaten fresh and alive worldwide here! So Predators eating live mammals, and Amphibians eating smaller amphibians and insects should be natural. And you know what Yoda eat in TESB... much to Luke's dismay... (I did exgreggate a lot of alien eating behaviours here, lol.)

Reviews = Love

Cutewolf1


	17. temporary announcement

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Allright, thanks for those who kindly helped by pointing out some glaring grammatical mistakes I've made (particularly tenses), incorrect characterizations from SW canon, as well as suggesting some re-arrangements of the storyline so it could be easier to understand (special mentions to Athalanta and Grey Silhouette, you both helped me in realizing this, another mention is for CC-645 who more or less motivated me to repair this fic). Thanks for pointing out that the genre of this story is not technically an adventure, will either change the genre list to either drama or friendship. Many thanks for all your help.

So, this story may be re-arranged a bit, it will took some time, but they said it will well worth the efforts to make it easier to read. To be fair, I can't say if there will be significant changes to the flow of the plot (?), but I'll try to stick out with my current plots as far as possible (bar some incorrect references and things who must be changed due to various reasons, once again, thanks to Athalanta for basically make me re-read (skimming) several EU novels again). Several Chapter's name may be changed too (honestly, the suggested flow of the story was more or less linear), the arrangements of the chapters list will be changed to provide easier to understand timeline, and thanks to CC-645 for pointing out the difference between POV and perspective (my bad, sometimes I use first person instead of third person perspective, will be changed definitely). Some major suggestions that I will try to abide by, 1) less swearing on everyone except Anakin and Ahsoka (they will still have potty mouth), and Obi-Wan (he's kinda infected by Anakin's potty mouth tendency, but will be reserved to more stressful events) ; 2) Using third person perspective consistently, so no reffering to Skyguy and Snips outside the dialogues (thanks for pointing that out, since it could be really confusing) ; 3) Using fixed point in TCW canon "Point of No Return" episode before jump straight into ROTS timeline, so everyone can check what canonical events already happened and what doesn't happen here.

Well, so this is it, this story will be re-arranged, with The Clone Wars until the "Point of No Return" episode taking places in this AU, but still, this AU assumes Anakin are buddies with Tarkin (for hillarious results - due to "Citadel Rescue" happened, but "The Wrong Jedi" is not in this AU). Thrawn will be here, but he will be Tarkin's buddy (he's only mere acquintance with Ani, but consider this, Tarkin's entire batch of mostly corrupt cronies will survive the purge due he has good relations with Ani). Thanks for pointing out that Tarkin allready tasked to oversee the Death Star Project by Palpatine at this point (start arround 20 ABY), this will definitely integrated and somewhat expanded into this story (Death Star will be there sooner). Obi-Wan will not stupidly over-meditate for a week (thanks for pointing out that meditations are not sleeping), but will be occupied by something else (just read then). There will be much earlier named Jedi Death occurs on Republican side (well, to make more Obi-Angst). The implications of the Mortis arc will be there (of course, the Son will be there and manipulating things from behind... as you can allready guess), I'll try to keep NJO elements at minimum, except the certain Yuuzhan Vong Invasions, Lost Tribe of the Sith, and a major event who I shall kept secret, but will be revealed in time. Some re-reading of Darth Plaqueis novels will change the portayal of Palpatine's Dark Side shroud as well as the foresights (but not much). By the way, Thrawn and Jar-Jar will still be promoted to Grand Admirals (Thrawn is promoted by Tarkin, and Ani promote Jar-Jar with Thrawn's backup).

I will heed the suggestions to change the way Anakin hides his murder of Palpatine, I know, he's panicking as well as drunk with the Dark Side at this point, but yeah, the off hand references to slaughtered Twi'lek Strippers and spices (SW equivalent to Narcotics) unfortunely has uncanny resemblance with some recent events who happened IRL (I knew it was half globe away, but well, Athalanta said it could be triggering as well as offensive to some). But to be fair, I'll try to make Anakin's actions to hide Palpatine's murder almost as despicable as he does in ROTS (Attack on The Jedi Temple is one thing, but slaughtering defenseless, trusting childrens are definitely his moral event horizon), but hope the alternative are less triggering (nope he won't kill children, but this particular performance will be despicable acts presented as dark humour, I must warn you in advance - this is semi-comedy fic afterall).

Speaking of Obi-Wan's unlucky romances... well, can't say if this story will lean more on Asajj Ventress or Satine Kryze, to be fair, after watching "The Lawless" episode, I'm almost convinced that it will be much better to put Obi-Wan with Satine (they definitely have something with each others), but his UST with Ventress are definitely something much more interesting, especially since you can bet Talzin are behind something too. Yes, yes, put Siri's force ghost to scold Obi-Wan will be definitely funny, but there's no way of her to exist as force ghost (she's not a particularly powerful force-user, and did not have knowledge to do so, compare that with Count Dooku, who has holocron of Darth Andeddu in his possession, so Dooku's Force ghost will be here).

Speaking of force-ghost, Ol'Palpy may or may not arriving here again (I dislike Dark Empire, but Palpy is certainly powerful enough to let his conciousness survive in the Force), can't say anything bout that, but Ol'Palpy will definitely extremely pissed off to know his Imperial Plan was effectively hijacked by Anakin. This may put him at odds with The Son, Darth Maul, and obviously everyone else, but then, he may be never return as well (depending on my ongoing consultations). Yes, Dooku's force ghost will be there, but not with Talzin (the joke that Talzin use hologram to scare Yoda out will be still there), he'll manipulating someone else (now start guessing).

So, in other words, this will be (hopefully) hilarious mixes of plots, counterplots, and logic, but tragic misunderstandings. Count Dooku will definitely join his plot with the Son (since Palpatine betrays him at Invisible Hand). Mother Talzin and the nightsisters - and to some degree Asajj will plan something else (will be tangled with the Son and Dooku, but her own objectives will be different). The CIS aka Separatists will still try to earn Kenobi's favour, and rumours about Obi-Wan Kenobi is the Sith Lord Darth Sidious will... let's say it would be better known, due to the Republican Jedis and Rebel Alliances.

Last but not least, it's about the Vong. Yes, they will definitely come much earlier than their NJO events. Yes, someone else definitely manipulating them, and something larger will subtly happened in the background. Nope I can only say this at this point, the manipulator behind all the events will be neither Ol'Palpy, nor the Son, but someone much more sinister (but hillarious). The Son will definitely have a hand in this, but even he didn't really know about this guy), I won't say who, but who's to say flow-walking cannot go wrong (ya got the point?).

So, when I post the next chapter, that means the story was allready edited and re-arranged, thanks for reading and following this story.

Next updates will be arround two weeks (I hope), and maximum at a month.

Anyway, thanks for all your supports, I know this was my first story, so all your inputs and criticism was truly invaluable. Once again, many many thanks for all the inputs and criticism, they are invaluable.

Sincerely

Cutewolf1

P.S: Before the next chapter is on, don't be surprised if the earlier chapters changed one by one (this is work in progress afterall). After the repairs are complete, this note will definitely changed.


End file.
